La Oscuridad Interior
by Firefenix
Summary: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO MI FIC LANZA DE LONGINOS ,Sin Harry y sin Héctor, con el mundo en una crisis y con una guerra inminente los Mage que quedan deben preparase para hacerle frente a Shadow y a una nueva oscuridad que se posa sobre ellos mismos.
1. Perdido pero no olvidado

La calle estaba llena de gente, comprando, vendiendo o solo paseando pero para Hermione estaba completamente sola, no queria ver a nadie y al parecer nadie a ella, esba cubierta de la cabeza, el cabello era de otro color y su tono de piel tambien, hizo t

La calle estaba llena de gente, comprando, vendiendo o solo paseando pero para Hermione estaba completamente sola, no quería ver a nadie y al parecer nadie a ella, estaba cubierta de la cabeza, el cabello era de otro color y su tono de piel también, hizo todo lo posible por no parecerse a si misma.

Las calles de centro de Paris parecían perfectas para comprar cualquier tipo de articulo para una mujer, desde joyas hasta vestidos, perfumes y ropa casual, parecía que todo estaba ahí, mujeres iban y regresaban con una sonrisa, como si nada estuviera pasando pero Hermione sabia que esto no era cierto, que algo estaba pasando en todo el mundo mágico y también en el mundo humano.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Hogwarts fue destruido por completo, las noticias tenían su propia versión de los acontecimientos ocurridos aquella tarde del 25 de Mayo la cual ellos empezaban a llamar "El día H" en referencia al castillo.

La versión de la prensa era que Julian y un equipo de Caminantes entraron al castillo que estaba tomado desde el 31 de Octubre del año pasado por los Mage liderados por Harry Potter y también por la Orden del Fénix, al entrar se llevo acabo una pelea en la cual se logro liberar al hermano de Julian, Shadow Geras, el cual había sido tomado rehén desde diciembre, Julian peleo el mismo contra Harry y usando lo que le quedaba de fuerzas logro dañar la lanza lo suficientemente grave como para que explotara.

Según esto, Héctor Rangel intento rescatar a su líder mientras que los Caminantes y Julian escapaban del lugar llevándose al rehén y dejando atrás a los traidores Neville Longbotton y a Draco Malfoy con ellos, la prensa aclara que los cuatro murieron en la inmensa explosión que destruyo al castillo logrando así que se debilitaran las fuerzas de la Orden pero no extinguirlas aun.

Y no solo eso, la prisión de Azkaban fue destruida por completo y según la prensa todos los reos se unieron a las filas de la Orden y su nuevo dirigente Hermione Potter, hermana del asesino y terrorista Harry Potter y amante del segundo al mando Héctor Rangel, esto era lo que más molestaba a Hermione.

Pero en parte era cierto, ahora ella había tomado las riendas de la Orden del fénix y de la Sociedad ya que aunque Héctor estaba vivo y no era su amante, el no podía tomar decisiones y aunque el estuviera bien físicamente, su mente no lo dejaba descansar nada.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el mundo mágico en el mundo real pasaba algo peor, las reservas de petróleo del mundo estaban a meses de acabarse y los presidentes hacían lo posible por encubrirlo todo y al no tener un combustible pronto, el mundo caerá en crisis total por una parte, por la otra parece que empiezan a notarlo.

Reportes de todo el mundo sobre personas extrañas, personas con habilidades aparecen cada vez más, y lo peor de todo es que ningún gobierno mágico hace nada para evitarlo, de hecho ellos son los que más se hacen notar, las detenciones son a plena luz del día y ya casi no modifican memorias, no arreglan problemas mágicos y ni siquiera evitan que la gente ande con escobas, todo es un caos.

Hermione llego hasta un restaurante no muy elegante cerca de un callejón, entro y busco por todas las mesas hasta que vio a Allegra, se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en una silla disponible enfrente de ella.

"Entonces ¿Conseguiste lo que estabas buscando?" le pregunto mientras ella se servia un poco de agua de una jarra cercana.

"Más que eso" Allegra volteo a ambos lados y saco lo que parecía ser un libro muy antiguo "Encontré un original"

"No puede ser, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Hermione acerco el libro para verlo mejor, estaba bastante deteriorado pero para ser un original estaba aceptable.

"Un amigo de mi hermano, Salvador, me debía un favor y…"

"¿Te acostaste con el, verdad?".

"Daba pena y quería ayudarlo pero eso no es lo importante" Allegra saco un papel de su bolsillo "logro mediante contactos del bajo mundo conseguirnos ese libro y esto" le paso el papel a Hermione.

Dejo el libro en la mesa y comenzó a examinar el papel, tenia unas runas muy antiguas las cuales estaban dibujadas en forma de circulo con varios círculos pequeños hacia el centro, Hermione se lo devolvió a Allegra y esta lo guardo.

"¿Crees que eso sirva de algo?, hemos intentado casi todo, inclusive con el anillo y aun así no damos con el".

"Según Salvador esto ayudara a encontrar a quien estés buscando, no importa donde este, ni siquiera si esta muerto, este hechizo rompe limites" Allegra parecía estar muy emocionada al contrario de Hermione.

"Si no podemos descifrar esas runas no nos servirá de nada" Hermione tomo un sorbo de agua mientras seguía observando con la misma mirada "¿Qué?" le pregunto Hermione.

"Para eso es el libro, nos servirá para descifrar las runas" Allegra le abrió el libro a Hermione para que pudiera leer, le hecho un vistazo y vio runas no tan antiguas como las del manuscrito pero igual de difíciles.

"Para mi están iguales, nadie podrá descifrarlas" Hermione cerro el libro y se lo devolvió a Allegra.

"Nadie excepto mi hermano, el podrá hacerlo"

"Ali, Héctor esta muy mal, no podemos dejarlo hacer esto, solo lo pondría peor" Hermione miro su reloj, solo tenían diez minutos para irse antes de que el toque de queda mágico se efectuara.

"Si, pero si es acerca de Harry el lo intentara y lo lograra y si esto resulta podremos traer a Harry, dondequiera que este" Allegra parecía tener más esperanza que ella misma, había cambiado mucho estos últimos meses, al parecer estos acontecimientos la han afectado mucho, al igual que todos solo que ella reacciono de manera distinta.

"Discutiremos después, ahora tenemos que irnos, nos quedan 7 minutos" Allegra se limito a asentir y salieron las dos, la gente seguí igual que hace unos minutos y Hermione no le tomo importancia, comenzaron a caminar rápidamente ya que necesitaban un lugar más solitario para irse y el callejón era demasiado peligroso.

Entraron a una zona un poco menos comercial, solo faltaban tres minutos cuando Hermione vio un callejón más retirado, se acerco rápidamente a el pero lo hizo tan rápido que no vio una señora mayor con su mandado y tropezó con ella.

"Lo siento mucho" le dijo Hermione mientras volvía a poner las cosas en su lugar, cuando termino las levanto y se las llevo a la señora la cual tenia una cara de terror "¿Esta bien señora?"

La señora intento contestar pero al no poder hacerlo levanto un dedo señalándola y grito "¡Mage!, ¡es Potter, Hermione Potter esta aquí!, ¡Ayuda!" al oír esto Hermione y Allegra intentaron correr hacia el callejón pero era muy tarde, alrededor de 20 Caminantes salieron de todas partes apuntando con sus varitas hacia ellas.

Hermione no lo pensó ni un segundo, miro un segundo a Allegra y esta también comprendió, tomaron vuelo y emprendieron el vuelo mientras las maldiciones asesinas fallaban contra ellas.

Y unos segundos después cuando creían que los habían eludido varios Caminantes con escobas aparecieron y comenzaron a lanzarles maldiciones y apenas podían esquivarlas, una tras otras las maldiciones no paraban y cuando una le rozo la oreja a Hermione tuvo que tomar acciones severas.

"¡Sujétate!" le grito a Allegra mientras esta la tomaba de la cintura con toda su fuerza, ella tenia más tiempo de experiencia con el vuelo y lo iba a demostrar.

Empezó a acelerar a un paso increíble, las escobas no podían seguirle el paso, al final se rindieron y Hermione y Allegra se encontraron solas otra vez, Hermione descendió y se preparo para la tele transportación, puso sus manos sobre su frente y partió de ese lugar.

Al siguiente segundo ellas dos se encontraban en la entrada principal de una casa muy antigua, era de noche y solo se podía ver la luna ya que la contaminación de la ciudad de México no permitía ver las estrellas.

Las dos atravesaron el pórtico, caminaron el pequeño patio frontal y entraron a la casa. En ella no había muchas cosas, prácticamente estaba abandonada, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta debajo de la escalera principal, entraron por ella y bajaron al sótano de la casa el cual era más amplio que la misma casa, en las pareces había varios elevadores de roca en los cuales podían caber 20 personas en cada uno, entraron en el más cercano y descendieron.

No tardaron ni un minuto cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Hermione y Allegra salieron y caminaron por el enorme salón hacia la cámara de la casa pero justo antes de poder abrir la puerta una voz las hizo pararse en seco.

"Saben lo peligroso que fue hacer eso ¿verdad?" la voz de Viktor se oía a sus espaldas, las dos voltearon y vieron también a Quinn, Angela y a Fleur con sus pijamas.

"No paso nada, pudimos escapar" dijo Allegra en un tono tranquilo pero al parecer eso no ayudo mucho.

"Eso no importa" dijo Viktor con un tono muy serio "Para mi hubiera sido mejor que las atraparan en Francia a que las atraparan aquí, si no hubiera reforzado la seguridad más halla de la casa estaríamos fritos"

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en Francia?" pregunto Hermione.

"Son Mage, su ki es tan fuerte que cuando se tele transportaron las pudieron sentir en todo el mundo, por eso fue bueno que pusiera más protecciones" Viktor se dirigió a la puerta "quiero dormir así que continuare regañándolas en la mañana" abrió la puerta y salio del cuarto.

"Al fin se fue" dijo Quinn y se relajo un poco "Ahora díganos ¿Qué hacían en Francia?, no creo que hayan ido solo por una peinado"

"Bueno yo si aproveche y compre un poco de ropa" Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano y agrando una bolsa que llevaba lencería "Pero Allegra consiguió algo mucho mejor"

"así es" Allegra también agrando una bolsa y saco el pergamino y el libro y les explico lo que eran "¿Qué opinan?"

"No creo que debamos presionar a Héctor, en si esta muy presionado sin que le digamos nada y darle esta tarea… no se me hace correcto" dijo Quinn mientras examinaba el pergamino.

"Pero con esto podremos terminar su presión, si esto funciona podremos encontrarlo" esta vez era Angela quien hablaba mientras revisaba el libro.

"Yo no se si podamos encontrarlo, no sentimos su Aura, ninguna de las dos y eso solo significa una cosa, nadie podía haber sobrevivido a esa explosión" Comento Fleur mientras veía la ropa que había traído Hermione.

"Pero aun así mi hermano sobrevivió y aunque el tuviera esos poderes tan maravillosos de Fénix, ahí una posibilidad de que le haya pasado eso a Harry además, ya revisamos con el anillo de la resurrección, Harry no esta muerto" Allegra hablo con mucha seguridad.

"Y este hechizo nos ayudara a encontrarlo y rescatarlo, ya que es posible que este prisionero o algo así" Hermione empezó a recoger las cosas y se dirigió a la puerta "se las mostrare a Héctor ahora mismo, no ahí tiempo que perder"

"¿Podríamos esperar unas horas? Quiero que descanse bien, tuvo un día muy pesado" le dijo Quinn con delicadeza.

"Esta bien, se lo mostraremos después que desayunemos y ahora vamos a descansar, solo tenemos unas cuantas horas y quiero aprovecharlas" Hermione entro a la cámara principal y se dirigió a la casa, entro y fue a su cuarto, en el solo estaba Ron, estaba roncando y completamente dormido, saco su pijama y se la puso y entro a la cama, le dio un beso en la frente a Ron y se acostó para dormir.

Ella sabia que tenían muchas probabilidades de encontrar a Harry con ese hechizo, la magia antigua es un camino desconocido para los magos modernos y muy peligroso a la vez, ella perdió a su hermano y ciertamente no quiere que le pase lo mismo a Héctor ya que sin Harry será difícil, sin Héctor seria imposible derrotar a Shadow y a su ejercito.

--

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto de mal humor, había dormido solo pocas horas y aparte tendría que aguantar el regaño de Viktor, aunque ella era la jefa aun así los Mage tenían voz y voto y la verdad era que si había hecho algo peligroso aunque hubiera sido por una buena causa.

Entro a bañarse mientras Ron empezaba a despertar, el a diferencia de ella no tenia la misma facilidad de despertarse, estuvo en la regadera casi diez minutos ya que la persecución la había dejado muy sucia, cuando salio Ron aun no se levantaba.

"Cariño, despierta" le dijo suavemente a su esposo mientras que lo sacudía.

"No mamá. Hoy no quiero quitar a los gnomos" Hermione no pudo evitar reír un poco "¿Querida, ya es de día?"

"Si, y es mejor que te bañes para que puedas despertar, sabes que tienes que encargarte de varias cosas" después de la desaparición de Harry la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden tenían dos misiones, excavar para una nueva cámara para una casa y tratar de reclutar mas miembros.

"Tienes razón, pero antes" Ron le dio a su esposa un beso muy tierno en los labios "te veo abajo" y sin decir más entro al baño para ducharse.

Hermione bajo al comedor que usaban los Mage y familiares para desayunar, era más pequeño y privado que los otros 2 comedores que eran tan grandes como el de Hogwarts y este era suficiente para todos, Hermione se sentó a un costado de sus hijos.

"Hola mamá" le dijeron en coro Hugo y Rose.

"Hola, ¿Cómo amanecieron?" les pregunto con un tono muy alegre.

"Un poco cansados, las clases con la tía Quinn son muy difíciles" menciono Rose mientras se metía a la boca una cucharada de cereal.

"Si mamá, es difícil manejar el Kudo" agrego Hugo.

"Ya mejoraran, tienen que aprender a defenderse y más ahora que no habrá escuela por bastante tiempo así que dejen de discutir y terminan su cereal" sus hijos solo se limitaron a asentir y a terminar su desayuno.

Hermione se sirva un plato de huevos con frijoles (un alimento un tanto nuevo para ella pero que le había encontrado un muy buen sabor) y empezó a comer, pronto llegaron Fleur y Bill con sus hijos, Allegra sola como siempre, Viktor con la cara de enfado de el día anterior (o horas anteriores), Angela la cual estaba bastante alegre, los demás Weasley y al final Quinn seguida de alguien que se agachaba para no hacerse notar.

Héctor estaba muy cambiado, su pelo ahora estaba desordenado y muy grasiento, se dejo crecer la barba pero como realmente no le crece mucho solo lo hace parecer más sucio, su ropa estaba muy desgastada y siempre eran colores oscuros y para terminar su mirada, era una mirada triste y fría sin sentimientos.

Hermione siguió con la mirada a Héctor, vio como se servia comida y jugo sin sentarse como era clásico cada mañana, se servía su desayuno y se iba a su refugio para seguir investigando, eso había hecho desde que se pudo levantar de la cama con sus heridas sanadas pero hoy fue diferente, se sentó junto a Quinn y le regreso la mirada a Hermione.

"Entonces…" Héctor dio un bocado de sus chilaquiles (un desayuno a base de tortilla y salsa) "Quinn me dijo que tenias algo que me podía interesar" no oía la voz de Héctor en casi un mes y se oía muy diferente.

"Algo que encontramos tu hermana y yo en Francia" Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entro su esposo y la saludo con un beso.

"Se los dio Chava, puedo asegurarlo" Héctor siguió comiendo pero seguía sin levantar la mirada.

"Eso no es importante, lo importante es que Hermione y yo creemos que nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Harry" Allegra miro a su hermano pero este no le regreso la mirada.

"Bien, me lo llevan después a mi estudio y si me disculpan" tomo su plato y su vaso y se levanto "terminare en el estudio" y salio de la cocina.

"¿Cómo lograste que viniera a desayunar?" le pregunto Fleur a Quinn.

"Le dije que se trataba de algo que lo podría ayudar y no dudo, ahora que no puedo usar la carta fuerte con el" y mentalmente Quinn le dijo a todos los adultos "Sexo" porque había niños presentes.

"¿Ese era Héctor?" pregunto Teddy que estaba entrando a la cocina acompañado de Victorie, Fleur y Viktor se acomodaron en sus sillar y fruncieron un poco el ceño, desde que ella se decidió cambiar al cuarto de Teddy hace casi 3 meses los hacia sentir incómodos.

"Si, nos acompaño por casi 5 minutos" Angela se oía muy molesta, por lo que sabia Hermione ella no estaba muy contenta por la actitud de Héctor hacia todos, ella siempre había sido su mejor amiga desde siempre y aunque el estuviera enojado siempre tenia una buena cara para ella pero ahora eso quedo en el pasado.

"Tengo buenas noticias Teddy" Hermione ignoro el comentario de Angela "Es posible que podamos encontrar a tu padrino"

"¿y ahora que tienen en mente?, han probado todo" Teddy se sirvió chilaquiles al igual que Héctor mientras que Victorie se servia Pan tostado.

"Un hechizo antiguo, muy poderoso, se lo daremos a Héctor para que investigue" le explico Allegra.

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo, es posible que este si funcione" Teddy siguió comiendo, Hermione sabia que como muchos otros había perdido la esperanza por encontrar a Harry.

"Lo más seguro es que sea imposible" la voz de Héctor salía de la entrada, Hermione volteo y lo vio parado en el marco "Si Harry no esta muerto, no esta en este planeta o en este universo" camino hacia la jarra de jugo y se sirvió un poco "ni siquiera ese hechizo podrá hacer algo"

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" varios Mage en coro hicieron esa pregunta.

"A mi, a mi no me…" Héctor se detuvo en seco y miro al vació, después sus ojos se cerraron en una expresión de dolor, se llevo las manos a la cabeza hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos bastante confundido "¿Qué hago aquí?"

"¿Estas bien Héctor?" le pregunto la señora Weasley y se levanto para ver como estaba.

"Si, estoy bien" Héctor parecía haber regresado a la realidad "después de desayunar vayan a mi despacho" y Héctor salio bastante rápido con una cara de asustado.

"No entendí ¿Qué demonios paso?, primero nos dice que no ahí esperanza y después sale como un perrito asustado" comento Angela.

"Ya nos lo explicara cuando vayamos al despacho, ahora terminemos nuestros desayunos" ordeno Hermione y lo demás del desayuno fue en silencio.

después de que terminaron el desayuno los Mage salieron a la entrada principal mientras Hermione recogía el pergamino y el libro de su cuarto, al regresar todos la estaba esperando enfrente de la entrada secreta del estudio de Héctor.

"¿tocamos?" pregunto Viktor de forma irónica.

"El abrirá, el sabe que estamos aquí afuera, solo se hace del rogar" dijo Allegra con los brazos cruzados, Hermione se limito a esperar aunque la espera no duro mucho, un minuto después las puertas de piedra se abrieron y los 6 entraron.

El estudio estaba bastante desordenado, muchos libros estaban regados en el piso, las computadoras estaban prendidas todas al mismo tiempo, los comics y los mangas no estaban por ningún lado y en medio del estudio había quedado espacio para una especia de mesa para 10 la cual estaba llena de papeles.

"Enséñenme eso" Héctor salio detrás de un montón de libros bastante grande, eso le hizo recordar a Hermione sus tiempos en Hogwarts "¿Qué me envió Chava?"

"Un hechizo, uno muy poderoso" dijo Allegra mientras los 7 se sentaban, Héctor tomo el pergamino y empezó a analizarlo y después se lo lanzo de regreso a Allegra riendo "¿Qué?"

"¿Estas bromeando? Es imposible descifrar eso, las runas son de la época legendaria, posiblemente de la misma de la primera sociedad o cerca" Héctor siguió viendo el pergamino por otro rato hasta que levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Hermione "dame el libro"

"¿Cómo supiste? No lo hemos mencionado" Hermione tomo el libro de la bolsa y se lo dio a Héctor.

"No lo sabia, solo adivine" Héctor comenzó a hojear el libro bastante rápido "Esto podría ayudar, el libro fue escrito mucho después que este pergamino y es difícil de leer pero no imposible, me servirá como puente"

"¿Para cuando nos podrás decir que es ese hechizo?" Allegra se oía un poco molesta y preocupada a la vez.

"Denme 24 horas para descifrar lo que es, vengan cuando el plazo se haya cumplido" Héctor se levanto y empezó a buscar en las pilas de libros mientras que los demás Mage se levantaban a excepción de Hermione la cual espero a que los demás se fueran para hablar con Héctor

"¿Por qué sigues con esto, que piensas obtener?" Hermione se acerco a Héctor pero el ni se inmuto por su presencia

"Esperanza, eso es lo que quiero obtener" Héctor no la miro "Es lo único que nos queda"

"¡Sabes que no es cierto, ahí muchas cosas que nos dan esperanza no solo estar atrapados día y noche en esta cueva!" Hermione lo tomo por los hombros pero ni así la vio.

"¿Crees que eres la única que me a dicho esto? Quinn, Angela y Allegra me han dicho lo mismo muchas veces y siempre les tengo la misma respuesta" Héctor se soltó de Hermione y regreso a las pilas de libro "¡Déjame en paz!"

Hermione no dijo nada más y salio del cuarto, entro a la casa y empezó a subir la escalera hacia el baño pero antes de llegar una voz la detuvo y la hizo voltear.

"Tía Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Teddy estaba al pie de la escalera.

"Claro" Hermione bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Teddy "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira, es que Victorie y yo queremos ya tener la boda, por petición de Harry y de Héctor nos hemos esperado pero ahora que mi padrino no esta quisiera pedirte el permiso para llevarla a cabo" Teddy era muy educado y tímido, aun para su propia familia.

"Teddy, sabes que cuantas con mi permiso pero ahí una regla que no nos podemos saltar, si quieren boda tendrá que ser en la casa, ya sea adentro o en alguna de las cámaras pero no afuera, no podemos hacer algo que llame la atención"

"Esta bien, preparare todo para la boda y lo haremos en la antecámara principal, ya lo había hablado con Victorie y con tal de casarnos aceptamos cualquier cosa" Teddy le dio un abrazo a su tía, Hermione comenzó a subir la escalera pero otra vez la voz de Teddy la detuvo otra vez "Se me olvidaba, ellos quieren hablar con tigo"

"Voy en seguida, gracias Teddy" le dirigió una sonrisa a Teddy y siguió subiendo pero esta vez no se dirigía al baño, hace tiempo que no hablaba con ellos y para ella cualquier cosa que le pudieran decir era muy importante. Llego a su cuarto y toco la puerta, la voz de una mujer joven dijo "adelante" y ella entro.

"¿Qué pasa Albus?" Albus y Lily, los hijos de Harry no se habían ido desde que llegaron del futuro, para ellos estos eventos eran extraños ya que en su línea temporal Harry regresaba después de la pelea muy herido pero había regresado y en cambio aquí Harry nunca regreso.

"Tía Hermione, tenemos algo importante que decirte" Lily se acerco rápidamente a ella y la acerco a la pequeña mesa rápidamente, en la mesa había varios papeles muy bien ordenados y en uno ella pudo leer varios nombres de Mage.

"y bien ¿Qué me tienen que decir?"

"Encontramos la respuesta a lo que esta pasando o al menos eso creemos" dijo Albus mientras se acercaba el también a la mesa "Otro viajero"

"Eso no es posible, ustedes son los únicos que aprendieron a volver" Hermione no se dio cuenta pero se había levantado de su asiento.

"Lo sabemos pero también existe la remota posibilidad de que sea algún no-Mage con un aparato mágico" Lily le acerco varios planos de lo que parecía ser un collar doble "y ya que nuestros otros dos hermanos murieron es la única posibilidad"

"Nuestro viaje afecto de tal manera el curso de la historia que mi padre sobrevivo a lo que debió morir, pero aun así ahí cosas que no encajan como el anillo, el mensaje de Dumbledore o lo que esta pasando ahora con mi padre y solo ahí una explicación y es esa" Albus también se había levantado.

"¿y que haremos para remediarlo, cual solución podemos tomar?"

"la única es regresar al futuro" Lily le paso varios papeles a Hermione y una carta "Estos son documentos que formamos aquí que les serán muy útiles, son de extrema importancia pero mantienen a margen la información del futuro ya que no podemos dejar que información del futuro que no queramos cambiar"

"¿y esta carta?" Hermione la tomo y se dio cuenta que estaba dirigida para Angela, Allegra y Ella y la letra era de… "¡Héctor!, no me digan que el Héctor del futuro escribió esto"

"Si y dejo una instrucción clara, de hecho es para mi tía Allegra, el dijo "Solo ábranlo si yo peleo con mi oscuridad interior" o algo así, realmente no le entendí y no confió en eso pero me imagino que Héctor sabría que hacer" Albus no sonaba muy convencido.

"se lo diré a Allegra y no le diré nada al Héctor del futuro" Hermione tomo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo "¿y cuando se van al futuro?" esa frase sonaba extraña para Hermione.

"Yo creo que esperaremos para ver si su experimento funciona y no me preguntes como sabemos tía" le aclaro Lily al ver su rostro de sorpresa "Héctor dijo que estaría en un día y queremos ver si funciona".

"Pero si no regresaremos para ver que paso con esto, si mi padre volvió o no"

"¿y como sabremos si paso algo o no?, tendrán que volver y realmente no sabemos lo que pueda pasar"

"Para eso creo que necesitaremos que alguien venga con nosotros" Lily señalo los planos del collar doble "con este collar alguien deja su marca en su tiempo y puede viajar a la época que quiera con ayuda de un Mage y cuando el tiempo se acabe regresa automáticamente a su tiempo"

"Con esto podremos mandarles un mensaje desde el futuro, lo malo es que el que regrese del futuro tendrá que borrar sus memorias, así que podemos borrar todo a excepción del mensaje" dijo Albus.

"Tendremos que ver quien ira en esta misión y el mejor momento es verlo en la cena, lo propondré a los demás y veré que opinan, los veo mañana supongo" Hermione se levanto de su asiento llevado los papeles que le habían dado.

"Hasta mañana entonces" dijeron los dos Hermanos y la acompañaron a la puerta.

Ya en la cena Hermione comento el plan de los hermanos Potter para investigar que había pasado y realmente ningún otro Mage vio con buenos ojos este plan, en especial Ginny y los señores Weasley.

"Es muy peligroso enviar a alguien al futuro, ese lugar es un desastre, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar" comento la señora Weasley.

"Molly, creo que exageras, por lo que me dijeron el viaje seria bastante seguro" Hermione trataba de convencerlos sin éxito.

"Hermione, estamos consientes de eso, pero la verdad es que los viajes en el tiempo no me dan tan buena espina y no quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida de tal forma" Ginny parecía más calmada que su madre.

"Tu deberías ser la que más apoyara, esto es por encontrar a tu marido"

"Si, pero no pondré la vida de alguien más en riesgo" Ginny hizo una pausa y después continuo "Si alguien va a ir debería ser yo"

"Eso no" Viktor la interrumpió "Tu tienes a tus hijos, yo soy el que debería ir"

"No, esto no les concierne a ustedes, yo voy a ir" esta vez era Teddy quien interrumpía, acababa de entrar al comedor y por lo que pudo ver Hermione había escuchado toda la conversación "El es como mi padre, el me cuido desde que era pequeño y desde que mis padres…" Teddy se limito a cerrar sus ojos y continuo "Yo voy a ir"

"¡No permitiré que hagas esto, no ahora!" Victorie también había entrado y por lo que podía ver Hermione estaba furiosa "¡tú no tienes porque hacer eso!"

"¡Si, si tengo!" El rostro de Teddy estaba irreconocible, el siempre había sido un muchacho tímido pero ahora se veía muy diferente, más decidido "se lo debo a mi padrino, por lo que el a hecho por mi, además ellos necesitan quedarse aquí para pelear por si algo pasa, quiero ir, necesito ir"

Victorie no le contesto, comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo, Teddy se quedo mirando la nada hasta que después de un minuto se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer "¿Qué?" pregunto mientras todos lo veían en la mesa.

"¿No vas a ir por ella?" pregunto el señor Weasley.

"No tiene caso, de todas formas no me hará caso y yo ya tome mi decisión, iré al futuro para ver que le paso a mi padrino y nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera la mujer que amo" en ese momento Hermione pudo ver el porque Teddy se estaba comportando así, ella veía a Harry en los ojos de Teddy.

"Tenemos otro problema Hermione, la comida se esta acabando" dijo la señora Weasley mientras le servia a sus nietos más puré.

"Tendremos que ir a comprarlo, ahí que reunir unas 30 personas y hoy en la noche vamos, tendremos que ser cautelosos así que tendremos que tomar todo de una sola tienda"

"Pero será muy obvio" protesto Angela.

"No tenemos más opción, prefiero que piensen que fue un robo por magos hambrientos en vez de que nos atrapen" lo que quedaba de la cena fue en silencio, Hermione se levanto y se fue a su cuarto para prepararse.

En el camino a su cuarto muchas ideas pasaban por su mente, ella sabia que seria excelente saber que paso con su hermano y realmente lamentaba que Teddy tuviera que ir pero el tenia razón, ningún Mage podía irse y dejar descuidada la casa, también pensaba en la carta de Héctor del futuro, ¿Qué podría decir?, debía de ser algo importante para decir que solo se abriera si el peleaba con su oscuridad interior, pero, ¿Qué oscuridad?, esa era la pregunta clave y por lo que parece Allegra sabe que es eso, también estaba el hechizo, Hermione noto un brillo en los ojos de Héctor cuando vio el hechizo, el lo conocía pero no quería decir nada, ¿será que ese hechizo es más de lo que ellos llegaran a imaginar?.

--

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de la segunda parte, espero haber empezado bien y espero que vean hacia donde va esta historia, solo agradezco a los que siguen la historia después de tanto tiempo y doy una disculpa por la tardanza.


	2. Ejercito de las sombras

"Ya estamos listos Hermione" Fleur se acerco a ella seguida por 19 Miembros de la orden entre los cuales Hermione pudo ver a Pansy y a Luna entre ellos

"Ya estamos listos Hermione" Fleur se acerco a ella seguida por 19 Miembros de la orden entre los cuales Hermione pudo ver a Pansy y a Luna entre ellos.

Pansy había aceptado rápidamente la muerte de Draco, Hermione no sabia porque pero prefería no preguntárselo mientras que su hijo Scorpius no comió por una semana, Pansy hizo todo por animarlo pero al final fueron los hijos de Harry y de Hermione los que lo animaron y los que lo estaban ayudando.

Mientras tanto Luna había llegado a la casa una semana después del incidente de Hogwarts, ella había estado en un safari con su esposo Rolf Scamander y no se había enterado de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico hasta que regreso he hizo lo posible por contactar a Hermione y lo logro y le contó toda la situación, ella decidió de inmediato apoyar a sus amigos a toda costa.

"Bien, vamos a subir, iremos al centro comercial que esta solo a unas cuadras, mandaremos las cosas por portal, Viktor, Allegra y unos 10 miembros" Hermione señalo a un grupo de personas a un lado del salón principal "recibirán las cosas, ¿entendido?" todos los miembros asintieron. "Muy bien, vamos".

Los 20 entraron a un elevador (que eran tan grandes que cabían perfectamente) y comenzaron a subir, al llegar al sótano de la casa los 20 salieron al vestíbulo y después a la calle.

Hacia frió y la luna era completamente visible, era una noche del 6 de agosto de 2018 y lo único que se oirá era el sonido de un par de autos cruzando una avenida cercana, Hermione les hizo unas señas para que avanzaran en silencio y así lo hicieron, caminaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta que llegaron a la avenida principal.

Era una avenida grande, de 5 carriles, Hermione la había visto muchas veces pero era de día y estaba llena de gente pero ahora estaba vacía, de vez en cuando pasaba un automóvil lo que lo hacia ver como una ciudad fantasma, Hermione aprovecho que no pasaba ningún coche para cruzarla y llegar al centro comercial.

Cruzaron el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la puerta "No es el momento para ser discretos, vuélala Fleur" dijo Hermione.

"Con gusto" Fleur se acerco a la puerta y concentro su poder en una bola de fuego en sus manos y la lanzo a la puerta, derritiéndola por completo "Es mejor derretirla para no llamar la atención con el ruido"

"En eso tienes razón" Hermione se acerco al agujero para ver si estaba vació el interior "Vamos" dijo al ver que no había ningún aura.

Los miembros entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a tomar lo que les tocaba, algunos se dirigieron a la fruta, otros a la carne, unos a abarrotes y los últimos hacia donde estaba la ropa, Hermione, Fleur, Pansy y Luna se encargaron de eso.

"Recuerden lo que nos pidieron, lleven Jeans de todas las tallas y ropa interior, sudaderas y mantas para el frió de todos los tamaños, playeras, medias, artículos de mujer, todo" las cuatro se separaron y tomaron toda la ropa que pudieron, Hermione tomo sabanas y colchas, las metía en carritos que había tomado en la entrada, cuando termino llevaba cinco carritos hasta el tope, después de una hora todos habían terminado y prácticamente habían vaciado la tienda.

"Muy bien, invocare el portal" Hermione tomo su guante y lo coloco paralelo a la pared y el portal apareció "comiencen a meter las cosas".

Empezaron a lanzar todo, por turnos cada uno lanzaba al portal lo que había tomado, así lo hicieron por casi 30 minutos hasta que la ultima pieza de mercancía entro en el portal "Es todo Hermione" le informo un miembro de nombre Spurs.

"Muy bien, es hora de…" pero antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar pudo sentir algo, algo se movió cerca de la entrada de la tienda "¡rápido, entren al portal!" Hermione susurro lo más fuerte que pudo y por lo que pudo ver lo demás lo sintieron porque empezaron a entrar lo más rápido que pudieron.

Ahora ya solo quedaban Fleur y ella "Entra al portal, yo te sigo" Fleur se limito a asentir mientras se lanzaba hacia el portal y desapareció. Hermione tomo vuelo pero justo en el momento en el que empezaría a correr pudo sentir algo muy cerca, cerro el portal y se escondió cerca de unos anaqueles.

Lo que pudo ver la dejo impresionada, era una bestia muy parecida a un Troll de las montañas pero más pequeño, del tamaño de una persona normal, su rostro parecía el de un perro y su cabeza era más pequeña que el resto de su cuerpo y parecía estar jorobado, su espalda estaba cubierta por cabello abundante y en sus manos llevaba un para de hachas, una en cada mano.

Hermione no se quedo ahí y se arrastro para alejarse lo más lejos posible de la bestia pero justo cuando creía que estaba despejado tubo que cubrirse de nuevo porque esta vez no era una, sino tres bestias las cuales parecían estar olfateando algo, Hermione decidió no averiguarlo y siguió avanzando.

Llego casi a la puerta para ver algo peor, esta vez era un bestia diferente, de hecho eran tres nuevas bestias, una parecía una enorme piedra viviente, sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante, su piel era verde y era del tamaño de un hombre alto, a su lado estaba lo que parecía ser un perro gigante sin ojos de color naranja, su boca estaba llena de colmillos y a los costados parecía tener agallas pero para Hermione eran otra cosa ya que no estaban en el agua y la ultima criatura era la más extraña, estaba cubierta por una capucha y flotaba en el aire, Hermione no podía ver nada de su rostro o su forma pero si sus manos, estaban completamente vendadas.

No sabia por donde escaparía así que empezó a moverse lentamente para encontrar un lugar, así lo hizo por varios minutos hasta que algo horrible paso, una de las bestias se acerco demasiado a ella y por pánico Hermione la mando a volar varios metros.

En ese momento varias bestias se abalanzaron hacia ella, se levanto y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo pero cada vez sentía más cerca de las bestias y justo en el momento en el que sus piernas ya no pudieron más algo la levanto del suelo.

"Sujétate" la voz de Héctor sonaba arriba de su cabeza pero ella no volteo, se limito a ver como Héctor lograba hacer que las bestias retrocedieran y un segundo después Hermione pudo sentir como abandonaban el lugar y volvían al vestíbulo.

"¡Hermione!" Grito Allegra y se acerco a su amiga la cual acababa de aterrizar.

"No puedo creer que hayan hecho algo tan estupido como eso, Ir a una sola tienda ¿en que estaban pensando?" Héctor se veía muy enojado.

"¿Qué eran esas cosas?" pregunto Hermione para cambiar de tema.

"Contesta mi pregunta ¿en que estabas pensando cuando los llevaste a una sola tienda?" Héctor era determinante en conseguir lo que quería.

"Pensé que seria más rápido y mejor, ahora tu contesta la mía"

"Esos eran Covenant, son los esbirros de Shadow" Hermione ahora comprendía como los habían rastreado "Ahí cuatro tipos, los que tiene armas son de Ataque, son ágiles y fuertes, los que parecen perros son rastreadores, se dedican a encontrar rastros de Aura y Ki, los defensivos están hechos de roca y aguantan casi todos los ataques y los últimos son los conjuradores, son especialistas en lanzar hechizos destructivos, los más peligrosos" Héctor se dio la media vuelta y salio de la sala.

"¿Cómo eran esas bestias?" le pregunto Fleur y Hermione describió cada una de ellas.

"Eso se oye aterrador, ni siquiera las puedo imaginar bien" dijo Luna con el mismo tono soñador de siempre.

"¿Segura que no te lastimaron?" dijo Viktor acercándose para verla más de cerca.

"No, estoy bien, un poco asustada pero bien, ahora vamos a acomodar estas cosas que casi me cuesta una parte de mi cuerpo" Hermione empezó a recoger las cosas junto con los otros miembros, tardaron casi una hora en arreglar todo, la comida en los anaqueles y la ropa en unas grandes mesas en el centro de un salón cerca de la entrada para que en la mañana la gente tomara lo que necesitara.

"Listo, ese fue el ultimo par de pantalones" dijo Luna mientras hacia levitar con su varita unos pantalones negros hacia una puerta que se cerro tras ellos "¿Alguien quiere tomarse un café?"

"Creo que eso estaría bien, lo necesito después de lo que paso hoy" Los Mage que estaban, Luna y Pansy fueron a la cocina mientras que los demás miembros se despedían para descansar.

"Lo que no entiendo es como Héctor te rescato, yo pensé que estaría dormido" dijo Viktor mientras le servia café a Luna.

"El no va a estar dormido, no ahora" comento Allegra.

"Es verdad, ese hombre es muy extraño, solo se la pasa investigando, me recuerda a Hermione como joven" Pansy le coloco un poco de crema a su café.

"La desaparición de Harry lo afecto mucho, en si lo afecto si muerte y aunque después supimos que no estaba muerto no encontrarlo lo tiene peor" para Angela era difícil hablar de esto, mas aun después de lo que paso en el castillo.

"¿Y ustedes saben porque el tal Shadow no a hecho nada, supongo que debería esta destruyendo el mundo ahora que los dos más poderosos Mage no están?" pregunto Luna.

"La verdad es que no tengo idea que estará pasando, los medios están manipulados y el no salir a la superficie nos tiene muy mal informados pero creo que si algún ataque diabólico se diera lo sabríamos, al fin y al cabo nos acusaran a nosotros" agrego irónicamente Hermione.

"¿Qué crees que pase mañana, si encontramos a Harry?" pregunto Viktor, Hermione podía ver que estaba muy curioso por saberlo.

"Entonces el verdadero infierno llegara, porque si esos dos están listos la verdadera batalla comenzara" Allegra se oía muy preocupada.

"Claro que no, no son estupidos, ellos buscaran la forma de derrotarlo y creo que buscaran la triada" Varias tazas cayeron al plato con un ruido seco "Ahora que Sargeras esta aquí, eso será inevitable, es nuestra única esperanza para derrotarlo".

"Espero que si existan porque si no, estamos bastante jodidos" dijo Allegra.

--

Julian no podía dormir, por alguna razón sentía que las cosas estaban mal, el realmente no tenia sentimientos, en vez de esos tenia sensaciones o un instinto desarrollado y ahora un instinto le decía peligro, peligro inminente.

Se levanto y salio de su cuarto, el castillo de Shadow era del doble de el de Hogwarts, ahora que lo había reconstruido en su lugar original (la isla de Azkaban) los planes de el y de sus hombres iban bastante bien, Hace un día y medio casi atrapan a Potter y a su madre, en poco tiempo descubrirían sus cuarteles generales y los harían pedazos.

Paso por una ventana y se quedo viendo varios minutos como salía el sol, se había algo que a el le gustaba además de hacer sufrir a los demás era ver el sol salir, el amanecer era algo que hacia sentirlo casi humano, era como si sintiera sus sentimientos y que en verdad fuera él hijo de dos grandes magos pero justo cuando se acabo el amanecer y el sol lastimaba sus ojos volvió a sus cabales y siguió caminando.

"Debe ser de noche en México" pensó mientras caminaba a la cocina, el sabia que el cuartel estaba en México, podía sentirlo desde Inglaterra pero como no había pruebas decidió no decir nada, no quería que su padre lo golpeara como hace dos meses.

Llego a la cocina y tomo un vaso y lo lleno de jugo de naranja, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a beber hasta que el vaso se vació y lo lleno otra vez, así lo hizo tres veces más hasta que una voz lo hizo sorprenderse.

"¿No puedes dormir hermanito?, siento que algo te esta perturbando" la chica pelirroja se acerco a el de forma lenta, contoneando las caderas de una forma poco inusual.

"No te metas Silvana" Silvana era básicamente su hermana, no que fuera hija de Potter y Rangel si no que era hija directa de Shadow o al menos eso decía el, para el era ella una Mage (si, ella es una Mage, una doble Mage como el) que le paso lo mismo que a el, solo que Julian sentía que ella era mucho más vieja que el, unos diez mi años aproximadamente.

"Claro que si, tu eres mi hermano, mi fuerte y sensual hermano" Silvana se acerco a el por detrás y empezó a masajearle la espalda de manera extraña.

"Una cosa es que nos hayamos criado juntos y otra muy diferente es que seamos hermanos así que deja de llamarme así que me pone los pelos de punta. Más que nada después de lo que hemos hecho"

"Te extrañe un poco cuando te fuiste y ahora que Shadow me trajo de regreso podemos estar juntos otra vez" Silvana empezó a lamer su oreja, ella sabia varios de sus puntos débiles, en varios lados.

"Al parecer te has ablandado, no me digas que tienes sentimientos ahora, eso seria absurdo" Julian se levanto rápido de la silla y casi tira a Silvana al suelo.

"Buen chiste, tu sabes que si hay una cosa que tenemos en común (además de nuestra perversión) es que los dos no tenemos sentimientos, como unos buenos asesinos que somos" Silvana le dio un beso en la boca y como siempre lo habían hecho ninguno se movió, solo dejaron sus labios pegados por un rato hasta que Julian la aparto rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto bastante molesta.

"Calla y observa" le dijo Julian mientras señalaba a la puerta.

Cuatro Covenant, uno de cada tipo paso por la puerta "¿Qué hacen aquí los Covenant?, pensé que mi padre no los podía convocar aun" dijo Silvana.

"Vamos a seguirlos" Julian tomo su mano y salieron de la cocina, se hicieron invisibles y empezaron a flotar lentamente para que los Covenant no los vieran, los siguieron por 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada del salón del Trono, el hogar de su padre.

Los Covenant abrieron la puerta y entraron, Julian y Silvana entraron lo más rápido que pudieron al cuarto, su padre estaba sentado en su trono como siempre y ni siquiera se movió cuando los Covenant se acercaron a el.

"La vimos señor" dijo el Covenant lanza conjuros, su voz era grave y fría y por lo que sabia Julian era el único que podía hablar.

"¿Y?, me imagino que la traerán en una caja hecha pedazos" Shadow no se movió, el único movimiento fue abrir y cerrar la boca.

"Me temo que no pudimos atraparla, el Guerrero nos detuvo" y fue lo ultimo que dijo ese Covenant porque segundos después Shadow lo convirtió en polvo con solo un chasquido de sus dedos.

"¿Dónde los encontraron?" pregunto Shadow.

"En México, amo, cerca del sur de la ciudad" Hablo un Cazador, su voz era grave y para ser la primera vez que la oía lo impresiono un poco.

"Excelente, puedo sentir que el momento se acerca pero aun no, necesitamos tiempo para esperarlo" Shadow se levanto de su trono "Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar con la limpieza, la ropa sucia se lava en casa"

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes amo?" pregunto el Cazador.

"Maten a todos los magos que estén en este castillo, inclusive Julian y Silvana, de hecho, mátenlos a ellos primero" Julian extendió su mano y un centenar de Covenant salieron del suelo, como metal y barro que después tomo la forma de los 4 diferentes Covenant.

Julian no espero más, tomo la mano de Silvana y salieron corriendo, no le importaba si lo habían oído o no, ahora lo único importante era escapar, si había algo que Shadow le había enseñado es que antes que nada su seguridad, su vida era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, no importara lo que pasara, si su vida estaba en riesgo debía escapar y dejar a los otros morir.

"¡JULIAN!" la voz de su padre podía oírse a kilómetros de distancia "¡POR MÁS QUE CORRAS, NUNCA ESCAPARAS, SABIAS QUE ESTO PASARIA, LOS MAGOS DEBEN SER EXTERMINADOS Y EN ESPECIAL A LOS MAGE!"

"¡Yo sobreviviré a toda costa, eso fue lo que me enseñaste padre!" le contesto Julian sin saber si lo escucharía.

"¡ES MORIR AHORA O MORIR DESPUES, PERO TU DESTINO ES MORIR, NO PUEDES HUIR DE EL POR SIEMPRE, AUNQUE TE VAYAS A ESCONDER CON LOS QUE MÁS ODIAS!"

"¡Ya lo veremos!" Julian llego a la puerta del castillo y comenzó a volar seguido de Silvana.

El cielo se torno rojo sangre y Julian sabia porque, de repente las nubes comenzaron a formar un vórtice y empezó a oscurecer todo menos las nubes color rojo sangre, Julian comenzó a volar más rápido pero sabia que tendría que pelear.

Del vórtice comenzaron a salir cientos de Covenant Voladores, esta era una especie de Covenant muy extraña y única, el sabia que era la primera vez que aparecían en la tierra, eso lo hacia sentir un poco alagado pero a la vez molesto ya que la pelea no seria fácil, estas bestias eran como demonios delgados con alas de murciélagos, en ves de una cabeza normal ellos estaban cortados desde la nariz hasta la parte donde nace el cabello, cerca de la nuca, dejándolos sin ojos y con el cerebro (o parte de el) expuesto.

Los Voladores se acercaron a ellos rápidamente, Julian saco su Kudo y empezó a pelear, eran casi doscientos y todos iban hacia ellos, en otra ocasión Julian hubiera escapado pero como no peleaba desde hace 2 meses, un poco de sangre de Covenant para el desayuno.

Los Covenant deban mucha pelea, eran más fuertes y más inteligentes que los demás y estar en el aire no daba ninguna ventaja, por cada uno que tiraba Julian aparecían tres más, Julian solo tuvo tiempo de ver el portal una vez (porque ese vórtice era un portal al Plano Oscuro) y vio que seguían saliendo más.

"¡Julian, son demasiados, ¿Qué hacemos?!" le grito Silvana.

"¡Si pudiera ver, pero toda esta oscuridad me…!" en ese momento Julian recordó Algo "¡Solaris Máxima!" la debilidad de la piel de los Voladores.

De su mano salio una luz intensa, más fuerte que la del Sol y empezó a alejar y a quemar a todos los Voladores que se comenzaron a replegar de nuevo al vórtice, Julian sabia que no tendría mucho tiempo así que comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba esconderse y el sabia donde podría hacerlo.

--

Veinticuatro horas habían pasado y Hermione y los demás se encontraban en camino a reunirse con Héctor, la presión y la curiosidad eran demasiadas y ahora sabrían las esperanzas que tenían.

Albus, Lily y Teddy también los acompañaban, "Quieren verlo con sus ojos" se dijo a si misma Hermione mientras los nueve salían de la casa hacia el estudio de Héctor, al llegar esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos y nada.

"Ok, me desespero" Allegra se acerco a la puerta de Piedra y la golpeo bastante fuerte "Héctor, sal, ya pasaron las 24 horas" Nada.

"Déjame intentarlo Allegra" Lily se acerco a la puerta y de la misma forma con la que Héctor la abría, la mano en llamas, se abrió de para en par dejando ver su interior oscuro.

"Por Dios" Fue lo único que dijo Hermione al ver lo que pasaba.

La mayoría de los anaqueles no estaban y el cuarto estaba completamente vació a excepción de un símbolo, el mismo que estaba en el papel solo que este estaba en el suelo, mucho más grande y parecía estar escrito con Sal, alrededor había varias velas colocadas en cada Runa del Circulo y en el centro estaba Héctor, lanzando hechizos a cada una de las runas del suelo.

"¿Qué esta pasando, que haces?" pregunto Angela pero Héctor no contesto.

"Héctor, contesta, ¿Qué esta pasando?" volvió a preguntar esta vez Quinn pero fue el mismo resultado.

"Héctor" se limito a decir Viktor mientras se acercaba al circulo.

"¡No te acerques!" Grito Héctor de manera que parecía aterrado "No cruces la línea del Hechizo, ¡nunca! Hasta que acabe el ritual"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Teddy.

"Allegra, toma" Héctor le lanzo a su hermana un control con un botón negro en el centro y nada más "Si algo se sale de control y yo pierdo el control lo usas"

"No seria mejor que lo explicaras, así estaríamos más informados para saber que hacer si algo te pasa" Hermione trataba que le dijera algo.

"Ese control es lo único que necesitan, si algo me llegara a pasar quiero que lean esta carta" Héctor les lanzo un sobre y Hermione recordó la carta de el futuro Héctor "El ritual puede durar varias horas, no serán menos de dos así que si despierto antes de dos horas, justamente dos horas no duden en usar el control ¿esta claro?"

"Si pero, ¿Cómo lo sabremos?" pregunto Quinn.

"Ya lo sabrán" Héctor se paro en el centro del círculo, de sus bolsillo saco un par de esferas de cristal llenas de un líquido y las estrello en el suelo.

Explotaron al contacto con el suelo tirando a todos los que estaban ahí al suelo, Hermione no pudo abrir sus ojos por casi medio minuto porque la luz era tan intensa, cuando logro abrirlos y se levanto se encontró con un Héctor tirado en el suelo.

Hermione se acerco corriendo pero justamente antes de llegar a cruzar el circulo alguien la detuvo usando poderes psíquicos "Recuerda lo que dijo" le dijo Viktor.

"Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, puede estar herido" Hermione volteo para verlo cara a cara.

"Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a lastimar a alguien, si el dijo que esperáramos creo que es lo que tenemos que hacer" dijo Angela mientras ayudaba a levantar a Quinn y a Lily.

Hermione no tenia otra opción más que esperar, ellos tenían razón en decir que seria peligroso cruzar el circulo y además, Héctor sabia lo que hacia o al menos eso quería creer ella, pero sus palabras "si yo pierdo el control" no la confortaban de ninguna forma y solo la hacían pensar en cosas terribles.

--

Al parecer el Ritual había funcionado, Héctor se encontraba de pie viendo su cuerpo inerte en el piso mientras sus amigos se levantaban, vio como Hermione estuvo cerca de tocar el círculo pero Viktor la detuvo, "Eso estuvo cerca" pensó mientras analizaba los resultados del Ritual.

El mundo ya no se veía igual, ahora era como si Héctor tuviera un tipo de visor o escáner que le permitía ver las cosas diferentes, el aura de sus amigos era visible y de color azul, la de Hermione y la de Allegra era mayor que la de las demás, el aura de Teddy era de un verde claro "Debe ser porque no es Mage" pensó Héctor mientras flotaba en dirección a la salida.

Al salir Héctor pudo ver la entrada de su cueva a la perfección, la roca era de otro color al igual que la placa donde ponía su mano para abrirla, siguió flotando y vio su casa, parecía un arco iris lleno de diferentes colores, el sabía que la casa tenia varios hechizos pero por lo que Héctor pudo contar (ahora podía contar hechizos) eran mil doscientos treinta y cuatro hechizos sobre la casa y adentro había tres mil doscientos noventa y ocho personas, todos eran Magos a excepción de 23 que eran Mitad Mage.

Se elevo hasta cruzar la roca y salir a la superficie, podría decirse que el mundo es hermoso en si por como es pero Héctor tenia un nuevo significado para la palabra hermoso. Podía ver en el cielo diferentes escalas de color que indicaban ya sea niveles de contaminación, oxigeno y hasta el más mínimo gas se podía ver, podía ver el aura de las personas, los magos tenían un aura amarilla, los humanos un aura amarilla, los mitad Mage tenían un aura verde y los Mage tenían un aura Azul.

Héctor se concentro en su objetivo, debía buscar a Harry, decidió primero conectarse con la conciencia universal, para el era como un enorme buscado de Internet, con un pensamiento el podía buscar cualquier cosa en el mundo, podía encontrar cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo así que lo hizo "Harry Potter" fue lo que pensó mientras que imágenes de todo el mundo aparecieron delante de sus ojos, todo el panorama se apago y solo veía imágenes rápidas, así fue por casi diez minutos hasta que las imágenes cesaron y el panorama de ciudad regreso.

"No esta en ningún lado, tendré que presionar más" se dijo a si mismo y emprendió vuelo, lo único malo de este ritual era que si quisieras ver algo en un lugar del mundo que no estuviese ahí tendrías que ir a ese lugar y digamos que Londres no quedaba muy cerca de México y mejor era apresurarse.

Tardo una hora y media en llegar a Londres, en esta proyección astral no era tan rápido como en la realidad pero se compensaba en que no sentía cansancio aunque las cosas empeoraron ya que justamente al llegar a Londres pudo sentir y ver algo aterrador, al norte de la ciudad se podía ver una enorme aura negra, era tan fuerte que se podía ver desde kilómetros de distancia y aura que Héctor estaba usando ese ritual podía sentirla aun más y eso hacia que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Héctor siguió su recorrido, si quería saber que había pasado con Harry tenia que ir al ultimo lugar donde alguien lo vio, el Castillo de Hogwarts o al menos lo que quedaba de el.

Héctor no había visto lo que había dejado la explosión, ver el enorme cráter que esta en lugar de la escuela lo impresiono tanto que casi olvida por lo que estaba ahí, se acerco un poco y se concentro, debía hacer retroceder el tiempo para ver lo que había pasado.

De repente se hizo de noche y después de día y así hasta que una luz apareció en el cráter y después se desvaneció para que apareciera el castillo, en ese momento se detuvo y Héctor entro al Castillo, primero necesitaba ver que había pasado cuando el perdió la razón.

Ahí estaba el, Scorpius y Hermione lo estaban cargando, Allegra, Fleur, Viktor, Angela y Quinn estaban detrás de el y estaban completamente rodeados, al parecer el castillo temblaba de vez en cuando mientras que el tipo que estaba delante de ellos hablaba, se detuvo, apunto su arma hacia la cabeza de Héctor y disparo pero la bala no llego a su destino, estaba detenida enfrente de se cabeza y después de unos segundos la bala cayo, Héctor vio como Scorpius y Hermione lo soltaban y el se elevaba y después vio como se transformaba, los Caminantes le disparaban pero el detenía las balas, cuando terminaron de disparar, todas las balas que estaban suspendidas regresaron a los Caminantes matándolos a todos.

Para el esto no era tan impresionante, en su estado normal el podía haber hacho eso, lo impresionante fue lo siguiente, el mismo cerro las puertas del castillo e invoco una técnica para atacar, para cualquiera esa técnica hubiera parecido una técnica normal pero con el la visión que tenia Héctor en ese momento podía ver la técnica que era.

La lluvia de llamas era como la llamaban, era peligrosa y completamente destructiva y aunque no destruye edificios hace algo mucho peor, destruye toda vida en un radio de 3 Km., haciéndola una técnica mortal.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla algo hizo que el castillo temblara y que Héctor cayera al vació, decidió ya no ver más y bajo a las mazmorras, ahí estaba Harry, acostado junto a la lanza dañada, sin energías, vio como lograba sentarse y apoyarse sobre la mesa volcada que estaba cerca de la lanza, pudo ver como movía los labios pero por tanto ruido no podía oír nada, la lanza emitía ondas de energía cada vez más fuertes y de repente pudo ver como el entraba a toda velocidad convertido en Fénix, y paso todo en un segundo, Héctor a punto de tocarlo pero ahora podía verlo bien, el destello de luz seguido por un segundo destello naranja y después la explosión.

"Quiero ver lo que pasa en ese destello naranja" dijo Héctor y como si fuera una orden el tiempo retrocedió hasta el punto del destello, para Héctor el tiempo se había detenido pero en realidad era que el era muy rápido, el encapuchado que entro en ese momento al cuarto, más rápido que la luz, llego hasta donde estaba Harry, lo cargo y lanzo un destello que se quedo detenido en el tiempo, listo para cegar a Héctor, el encapuchado inclino su cabeza y tanto el como harry desaparecieron.

Pero en el momento que lo hicieron dejaron algo que parecía un portal naranja, Héctor se acerco y lo atravesó y todo se hizo de noche de repente, estaba en un campo verde y pudo ver a Harry recostado en la hierba, inconciente pero no había señales del encapuchado.

Héctor decidió averiguar donde estaba así que comenzó a volar en busca de respuestas pero justo cuando comenzó a elevarse todo se volvió negro y Héctor se volvió solidó, cayendo al piso.

"Creo que debo darte las gracias" la misma voz que el tenia le hablaba desde su espalda.

"Finalmente podemos hablar en un lugar que no sean mis sueños" Héctor se dio la vuelta y pudo verse a si mismo, era como verse en un espejo, solo que la ropa era negra y los ojos no tenían el brillo que tienen cuando alguien esta vivo.

"Cometiste un error, gracias a tu ritual me liberaste por completo"

"No lo permitiré… ¿Cómo debo llamarte?"

"Dark Fénix, básicamente, me gusta ese nombre y no me gusta robarle los nombres a los demás, pero en corto me puedes llamar Dark" Dark comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el.

"Basta de formalidades Dark, me sacaste del ritual para algo, así que empecemos" Héctor no espero y se lanzo hacia Dark y empezaron a pelear pero rápidamente Dark demostró mayor superioridad y rápidamente tomo el cuello de Héctor y empezó a estrangularlo.

"Creo que es momento de despertar, ¿no lo crees?" Dark Fénix lo arrastro hacia lo que parecía ser una puerta de luz.

"No… te… dejare… controlarme" Héctor apenas podía hablar y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Intenta detenerme" Dark llego a la puerta y la abrió, revelando una luz cegadora.

--

Habían pasado ya una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos y Héctor seguía igual, tirado en el suelo mientras que todos esperaban ya que no podían hacer nada, para Hermione esto era bastante desesperante.

"Miren" dijo Viktor señalando hacia donde estaba Héctor, parecía que se movía.

Unos segundos después las velas se apagaron y todo quedo completamente oscuro, de repente un viento empezó a soplar, Hermione se cubrió los ojos para que no les cayera sal, después de unos segundos el viento paro y las antorchas se encendieron.

Héctor estaba levantado, justo en el lugar donde estaba recostado, por lo que podía ver Hermione estaba bien solo que su mirada se veía un poco diferente, empezó a caminar pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver algo que estaba por encima del hombro de Hermione.

"Una hora, cincuenta y cuatro minutos, debías de despertar después de las dos horas, no te muevas" Allegra estaba sosteniendo en lo alto el control que le había dado Héctor.

"Espera, Ali, calcule mal, no me tomo tanto tiempo, porque no nos calmamos y les digo lo que vi, ¿ok?" Héctor se acerco lentamente.

"Esta bien, platiquemos" Allegra bajo el control y en ese momento Hermione pudo ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Héctor

"Muy bien, entonces…" la cara de Héctor cambio de un estado pacifico a un dolor increíble, cayo sobre una rodilla y comenzó a gruñir "Allegra…oprímelo…ya" gimió Héctor.

"¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Angela mientras veía como Héctor luchaba contra algo, algo en si mismo.

"Dame el control…no lo tendrás…si lo tendré…no te dejare" Héctor hablaba consigo mismo, peleaba consigo mismo y era algo que Hermione no entendía.

"Ahora entiendo" dijo Allegra mientras presionaba el botón, en ese momento Héctor comenzó a convulsionarse hasta que quedo quieto en el piso, sin hacer nada.

"Vamos, llévenlo a su cuarto, y revísenlo" dijo Hermione y rápidamente Viktor y Quinn lo hicieron levitar y se lo llevaron del cuarto.

"¿Que fue eso Allegra?, se que tu sabes lo que le esta pasando a Héctor" Angela puso a Allegra contra la pared y la amenazo con el Kudo.

"Primero, déjame si no quieres perder un brazo y segundo" Angela soltó a Allegra "Este no es el momento de hablar, quiero saber si mi hermano sigue vivo y saber que le hizo este control".

"Vamos a ver entonces, ¿vienes Hermione?" le pregunto Angela.

"En un minuto, tengo que hablar algo con ellos" Angela se limito a darle una mirada de incertidumbre mientras salía seguida de Fleur y Allegra.

"Creo que eso demuestra nuestro punto, iremos al futuro y mandaremos a Ted con la información" Albus se preparo para cargar el amuleto pero Hermione lo detuvo.

"Esperemos, si Héctor despierta nos dirá donde esta Harry, es posible que lo sepa" Hermione quería evitar algún peligro para Teddy.

"Hermione, ahí cosas que no te podemos decir, solo te diré que Héctor no despertara y si llegara a despertar en este momento… bueno, ya lo descubrirán todos, ahora no podemos perder tiempo" Albus concentro su magia en el objeto y se lo dio a Teddy "Agarra esta parte del amuleto, tía, agarra esta otra parte" Hermione lo obedeció y tomo la parte contraria.

"Nos veremos tía y dile a Victorie que la amo y que volveré para casarme con ella" una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Teddy.

"Claro, se lo diré" Hermione se resistió lo más que pudo para no llorar y darle confianza a Teddy.

"Programe esto para que lo haga regresar en un día que pase, en el pasado y en el futuro así que mañana a esta misma hora regresara, nos vemos tía y cuídate mucho" Albus le dio un abrazo a su tía, Hermione se lo devolvió y pudo ver a Lily que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué pasa Lily?" le pregunto Hermione y se acerco.

"Quiero que le des un beso de mi parte a James, no tuve tiempo de despedirme de el" Hermione abrazo a su sobrina y solo se limito a asentir.

"Nos veremos, en el futuro" Dijo Albus mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba por el hombro a Teddy, un segundo después ya no estaban.

--

Los pronósticos para la salud de Héctor no eran buenos, al parecer lo que le dio a Allegra era un control para una tobillera que libero una descarga eléctrica de un millón de voltios pero según Viktor eso no fue lo que lo dejo en ese estado.

Había entrado en un coma bastante profundo, Viktor examino su cerebro con un examen rápido y se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, al parecer estaba en estado vegetativo pero su mente seguía trabajando a una velocidad que parecía como si tuviera dos conciencias en un solo cuerpo.

También su cicatriz iba y venia, cuando Hermione veía su cara no estaba ahí pero se volteaba para hacer algo y al siguiente segundo aparecía, así ha pasado desde que se desmayo y al parecer ella no era la única que notaba esto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este así Viktor?" Pregunto la madre de Héctor.

"No lo se, podría despertar en unas horas, días, semanas, es incierto lo que pueda pasarle, ahora lo que podemos hacer es darle las mejores condiciones hasta que despierte".

"¿Y despertara?" pregunto Angela.

"Si, eso es casi seguro pero no se cuando reaccione, al parecer su cerebro esta peleando una especia de batalla consigo mismo, eso es lo extraño" Viktor se acerco para revisar los aparatos de monitoreo Humanos, a Hermione siempre le habían parecido bastante precisos y útiles y podía ver que Viktor compartía su ideología.

"Eso es porque en verdad esta peleando consigo mismo, por así decirlo" Allegra hablo con un tono serio muy difícil de oír en ella.

"¿De que hablas Ali, tu sabes que le pasa a tu hermano?" le pregunto su madre.

"Si Básicamente el me explico todo, esto tiene que ver directamente con Shadow y los Primigenios y lo que paso cuando fue a entrenar con ellos" Allegra tomo aire y siguió habando "Si Harry y Héctor comparten algo es su cicatriz idéntica, como ya lo habrán notado no se produjo por el ataque de la maldición, si no se produjo por…" pero Allegra se detuvo, la alarma de intrusos.

"Vamos" dijo Hermione y los otros 5 Mage la siguieron, casi un centenar de miembros de la Orden salieron de sus cuartos, Hermione había dispuesto que si había cualquier intruso (un posible Mage) usaran armas de fuego Humanas para tener una mejor velocidad de respuesta, si las armas detuvieron a 8 Mage les servirían de algo contra uno.

Cada miembro tomo su arma de un cuarto especial y salieron al salón principal del sistema de cuevas, donde se encontraban los elevadores, Hermione y Fleur se adelantaron a todos los demás mientras los otros cuatro cuidaban la retaguardia, la alarma del elevador se encendió lo que indicaba que estaban bajando.

"Todos listos, solo disparen a mi señal" dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba al elevado que se estaba moviendo.

Cuando el elevador llego se tardo un poco en abrirse, Hermione no dejo de apuntar hasta que se abrió y vio salir a dos figuras que la hicieron aterrarse.

"Veo que les encanta verme" dijo Julian mientras más de 100 miras láser le apuntaban la cara.

--


	3. Nuevos Aliados

"Veo que les encanta verme" dijo Julian mientras más de 100 miras láser le apuntaban la cara

"Veo que les encanta verme" dijo Julian mientras más de 100 miras láser le apuntaban la cara.

"No te muevas Julian o te volare la cabeza" Hermione se acerco y apunto directamente a la cabeza de su sobrino.

"Así tratas a la familia Hermi, pensé que te agradaría tener a tu sobrino favorito de regreso" Julian abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a Hermione pero no se movió.

"Como creo que ya hubieras hecho algo para desarmarnos supondré que quieres algo así que lo preguntare ¿a que vienes?" Hermione no bajo la guardia.

"Refugio a cambio de información y ayuda" Julian esta vez no parecía estar bromeando.

"Te preguntare dos cosas, ¿Por qué necesitas refugio? Y ¿Por qué crees que te lo vamos a dar?".

"Muy bien, la primera es porque el buen de Shadow se volteo contra mi y casi me mata y las segunda es que creo que les puedo ser útil, al fin y al cabo soy un Doble Mage y puedo serles útil a su causa" Hermione no podía decir si eso era una trampa o no, así que solo podía seguir preguntando.

"¿Y como se que no te voltearas contra nosotros cuando bajemos la guardia?"

"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo y en este momento, Shadow atento contra mi supervivencia así que es mi enemigo, eso los hace algo como mis "aliados" contra ese maldito bastardo" Ahora Julian se veía molesto pero no bruscamente, parecía como si fuera muy frió.

"Basura, no puedo creer eso, tu casi matas a Harry y a Héctor, trajiste a Shadow al mundo y tomaste a Hogwarts y con el, miles de vidas, solo dime algo ¿Por qué debo creer en ti?" Hermione se acerco a el, tomo su Kudo y lo transformo en espada y la coloco en el cuello de Julian.

"Porque en este momento la guerra no es entre Mage, la guerra es de Shadow contra todos los demás ¿entendiste?, cometí un error y lo acepto y no me importa lo que creas de mi pero ahora cada una de las personas que tiene habilidad mágica debe estar junta, Shadow me engaño, me crió para que lo trajera al mundo y yo lo hice, ahora pregúntate tía ¿Quién seria yo si me hubiera criado Harry o si mi madre me hubiera cuidado mejor?" Julian se acerco a Hermione, era la primera vez que podía ver así a los ojos de su sobrino y podrían decir que eran iguales a los de su hermano, solo que estos no tenían el mismo brillo que los de Harry.

"No importa cuanto hables Julian, nadie te va a creer ¿entendiste?" Allegra se acerco apuntándole a la cabeza de su hijo.

"Genial, toda la maldita familia reunida, solo falta el tío Héctor para completar esto" Julian apunto a su cien con el dedo índice y lo quito lentamente, un cabello plateado salio como una cana hasta que se desprendió de la cabeza "Creo que esto resolverá las dudas" Julian lanzo el recuerdo al piso y este exploto liberando lo que parecía ser una escena de sus recuerdos.

Hermione pudo ver a Shadow, al parecer estaba en una conferencia con varios Covenant, pudo oír como decían que la habían encontrado y después pudo oír como declaraba la "limpieza" y como Julian y la chica escapaban, pudo ver como una nueva especia de Covenant los atacaban y como Julian se deshacía de ellos y escapaban, después de eso el cuarto se rematerializo.

"Solo una cosa más Julian antes de que bajemos estas armas" Sin darse la vuelta Hermione grita "¡Lleven un frasco de Veritas a la cocina!" Hermione le dio la vuelta a su sobrino y le apunto con el arma en la nuca "Mientras que ustedes dos caminen"

Hermione los llevo hasta la cocina, los sentó uno a cada extremo de la mesa y le dio ordenes de retirarse a todos menos a los Mage y sus familiares "Muy bien Julian, solo quiero estar segura así que te daré esta pócima de la verdad, es nueva y la llamamos Veritas, ni siquiera un Mage o un doble Mage pueden resistirla así que si quieres confianza por parte nuestra tomate esta pócima" Hermione levito la poción hasta donde estaba Julian, este la tomo de un trago y dejo el vial en la mesa.

"Pregunten y acabemos con esto"

"¿Por qué ayudaste a Shadow a regresar a este mundo?, ¿Por qué el te había criado?"

"Claro que no, yo quería poder y el prometió dármelo así que acepte en hacerlo regresar"

"¿Por qué venir con nosotros en vez de esconderte?"

"Porque no soy cobarde además de que si tenia que elegir un lado prefería elegir el lado que no me matara"

"¿Quieres venganza contra Shadow por intentar matarte?"

"No es venganza, simplemente si algo amenaza mi supervivencia no quiero que exista"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Soy Silvana, yo también era hija de Sargeras, solo que el me secuestro hace Diez mil años" esta vez era la chica quien respondía.

"Si la batalla estalla ¿Pelearas a nuestro lado como todos los demás lo hacemos?"

"En cada batalla que exista mientras yo este vivo peleare en el bando que decidí tomar"

"¿Y cual es esa bando?"

"El suyo"

"¿Aunque no tenga las de ganar?"

"No las tendrá pero mínimo aquí puedo seguir con vida".

"Muy Bien, para mi es suficiente ya después veremos como organizamos todo dado los recientes acontecimientos de este día" Hermione se levanto de su silla.

"¿Dónde esta Héctor? Esperaba que me recibiera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja" dijo Julian irónicamente.

"Esta en un coma profundo" contesto Hermione.

"¿Qué intento hacer?, ¿Golpearse la cabeza con un martillo?" dijo entre risas Julian.

Hermione no sabia si contarle o no pero ya que el los iba a ayuda (sin importar sus razones) decidió decirle "Un Hechizo le salio mal"

"Eso es imposible, el y yo estudiamos con los primigenios durante cinco años, no le pudo haber salido mal un hechizo"

"¿Dijiste cinco años?" pregunto Allegra bastante confundida.

"así es, fue el tiempo que entrene con Rangel en el Plano de Luz, creí que el les había dicho" Julian parecía estar hablando por primera vez seriamente.

"Nos dijo pero su versión es diferente, según el estuvieron 50 años entrenando con los primigenios" dijo Quinn

"El pobre idiota no recupero sus memorias, ¿podría ver el hechizo que el inútil arruino?" Julian levanto la mano de forma arrogante esperando a que le dieran el hechizo.

"Primero dinos ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que paso con los primigenios?" pregunto Hermione de forma amenazante.

"Es simple, habían pasado 5 años de entrenamiento cuando perdió el control y los primigenios se asustaron, no recuerdo mucho ya que me ataco y me dejo inconciente, lo siguiente que supe era que los primigenios estaban despidiéndose de nosotros como si nada y nos mandaron a la Tierra, yo recordaba haber entrenado 50 años hasta que rompí mi sello y recupere las memorias" Julian no bajo la mano mientras hablaba.

"El se transformo ¿verdad?" pregunto Allegra mientras Julian la volteaba a ver con la misma mirada fría.

"Si, ahora ¿me podrían dar el hechizo?"

Hermione saco a regañadientes de su bolsillo el pergamino antiguo y se lo dio a Julian, este lo observo por unos segundos y después empezó a reír "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le pregunto Hermione.

"Es que es imposible, es simplemente imposible" Julian siguió riendo y le paso el papel a Silvana pero esta no empezó a reír.

"¿Dónde lo tienen?" Pregunto la chica rápidamente mientras se levantaba de un golpe.

"Y eso que importa, es imposible que el haya logrado hacer este hechizo, es imposible, por eso quedo así" Julian no paraba de reír.

"No idiota, este no es el hechizo que tu crees, las runas son diferentes, este es Gaia" Silvana se volteo a ver a los demás "¿Qué estaba buscando?, exactamente"

"A Harry, su padre" dijo Angela esto ultimo señalando a Julian que había dejado de reírse.

"Llévenme con el, de inmediato" Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y salio del cuarto rápidamente seguida de todos los que estaban en ese cuarto.

Llegaron al cuarto donde tenían a Héctor, Hermione entro y dejo la puerta abierta para que los demás entraran, cuando ya todos estuvieron adentro cerro la puerta y observo lo que hacia Silvana.

"Esto esta mal" dijo Silvana después de observarlo por unos minutos "Su cuerpo esta peleando una lucha contra si mismo, es como si su mente peleara consigo misma"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le pregunto Julian a la chica con mucha ironía.

"Diez mil años en una dimensión alterna llena de demonios que no tienen partes masculinas me deja mucho tiempo libre" Silvana se acerco a Héctor y puso su mano sobre sus ojos, la dejo ahí casi por 5 minutos hasta que la retiro rápidamente, como si algo la hubiera quemado.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los padres de Héctor al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que lo mejor seria que leyeras su carta, la que el dejo, eso explicara cosas, hasta para mi" Silvana se acerco a Julian y se acurruco sobre su pecho esperando un abrazo pero Julian no hizo nada.

"Iré por ella, mientras tanto los veré en el estudio de Héctor, en ese lugar se pueden aclarar mas dudas" Hermione salio rápido del cuarto en dirección al suyo, al llegar encontró la carta de Héctor, la tomo y justo cuando la iba a levantar recordó la otra carta, la de el Héctor del futuro, busco en la gaveta y la encontró, tomo las dos cartas y salio del cuarto.

Cuando llego al estudio se llevaba acabo una acalorada discusión entre Julian y Silvana contra todos los demás.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" pregunto Hermione al entrar al cuarto.

"Al parecer tu sobrino no quiere darnos detalles sobre lo que la chica vio en Héctor" dijo Viktor.

"No necesitamos decirte nada, patético Búlgaro idiota, no eres nadie para darme ordenes" le reclamo Julian.

"Mientras estés en esta casa seguirás las ordenes de cualquiera que este en la sociedad, ¿entendiste niño?" Viktor saco su Kudo y lo convirtió en un espada.

"Solo provócame y veras lo que yo puedo hacer" en la mano de Julian apareció una bola de fuego.

"¡Suficiente!" Grito Hermione y los demás dejaron de hablar de inmediato, Hermione camino hasta la chica y se dirigió a ella "Más te vale que me digas que viste en la cabeza de Héctor porque si no me lo dices tu y tu amigo se van de esta casa"

"Intenta echarnos, tía" Julian se puso en el medio de Silvana y Hermione.

"Apártate Julian ¡Ahora!" Julian puso una cara de dolor y se alejo lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se arrodillo y coloco los brazos enfrente de su estomago.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" Jadeo Julian en el suelo.

"La poción que te di tiene un efecto secundario" Hermione se acerco a el y le susurro al oído "Total obediencia y el efecto se pasa en dos días" volvió a levantarse y se dirigió a la chica "¿Y bien, que viste?"

"No te voy a decir nada, yo soy igual de poderosa que Julian y hasta más, tu no me intimidas" Silvana la miro de modo desafiante.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Primero llegan aquí pidiendo refugio y ahora solo están a la defensiva ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Angela muy confundida.

"Si tu no me dices nada se lo preguntare a Julian" Hermione se acerco otra vez a Julian "¿Qué fue lo que ella vio?"

"Escenas de la destrucción de Hogwarts" parecía como si a Julian le costara respirar pero Hermione sabia que estaba esforzándose para no hablar nada "Y de cómo desaparecía Harry"

"¿Y como desaparecía mi Hermano?, ¿Qué le paso?" le pregunto mientras levantaba su rostro para verlo cara a cara.

"Alguien se lo llevo, antes de la explosión, Héctor los siguió y vio como Harry estaba inconciente en un campo, después de eso…" Pero Julian dejo de hablar y cerró los ojos.

"¿Después de eso que, Julian?" Hermione lo levito del suelo aprovechando que no podía defenderse de ella.

"Todo se volvió sombras, y su maldad despertó, por eso esta en coma ¡Pelea con su oscuridad interior!" Julian jadeaba bastante fuerte, parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor "Pensamos que este lugar ya no es un lugar seguro, si Héctor despierta y ya no es el todos correrán peligro"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Julian?" Hermione estaba más emocionada aun pero a la vez estaba aterrada.

"¡Que si el despierta no solo tendremos que preocuparnos de Shadow, si no de el también!" Julian aspiro hondo y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo "Es todo lo que se ahora has que pare el dolor" y en ese momento Julian cayo al suelo.

"Creo que tu sabes de esto Allegra, nos lo estabas contando antes de que aparecieron estos ¿no?" Hermione se acerco a Allegra.

"Si, Héctor me contó todo, hace unos meses" Allegra no levanto la cara "Es la razón por la cual Héctor y Harry tienen cicatrices iguales, Cuando Harry fue atacado por Voldemort y la maldición reboto una parte del alma de Voldemort entro y creo una cicatriz, era lo que todos pensábamos pero después de que Voldemort fue destruido la cicatriz debía de desaparecer pero no lo hizo, esto fue porque no solo una parte del alma de Voldemort entro, sino también una parte de Sargeras"

"¿Eso quiere decir que Héctor…?" Hermione no podía pensar en eso, era demasiado horrible.

"Cuando Héctor fue a entrenar en las montañas de Asia se encontró con un Covenant, este lo ataco y Héctor no sabia que era así que lo destruyo pero al hacer esto un rayo reboto y le pego en la frente y lo dejo inconciente, lo que el no sabia entonces era que ese Covenant llevaba una misión, insertarle a Héctor una parte del espíritu de Sargeras y de hecho lo logro, este espíritu durmió en el hasta que…"

"Despertó, cuando estábamos con los primigenios" Esta vez era Julian quien hablaba "Cuando tubo su primera transformación eso asusto a los primigenios, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era posible que se controlara y no por el mismo, sino por el espíritu del mismo Sargeras, así que decidieron colocarle el sello de Amun-unrama y de paso a mi por si acaso también llegaba a transformarme"

"Exacto, Héctor no tubo más problemas hasta que rompieron su sello, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado con los primigenios y recupero todos sus poderes, pero con ellos también empezaron las pesadillas, soñaba cada noche con una sombra que lo perseguía, era la parte del espíritu de Sargeras".

"Por eso decía que trajeras la carta, logre comunicarme con el y me dijo que la leyeran la carta" dijo Silvana.

"Muy Bien, creo que es hora de abrir las dos cartas" Dijo Hermione mientras las sacaba de su bolsillo.

"¿Cuáles dos cartas?" pregunto Quinn muy extrañada.

--

Decidí hacer este capitulo un poco más corto que los demás, realmente no tengo más que poner y prefiero dejarlo así, ya que tengo mucho para los siguientes dos capítulos.


	4. Caminos Separados

"Las dos son cartas de Héctor solo que una es del Héctor que esta en esa cama mientras que la otra es de el Héctor de veinte años en el futuro" al oir esto la mayoria de los que estaban ahí guardaron silencio a excepción de alguien

"Las dos son cartas de Héctor solo que una es del Héctor que esta en esa cama mientras que la otra es de el Héctor de veinte años en el futuro" al oír esto la mayoría de los que estaban ahí guardaron silencio a excepción de alguien.

"¿Del Futuro?, ¿Quiere decir que alguno de ustedes logro ir al futuro?" Julian parecía demasiado sorprendido.

"No, nadie fue, ellos vinieron" y Hermione le contó todo lo que sabia y lo que había pasado, desde el primer encuentro hasta que se despidieron hace unas horas "Básicamente eso es todo"

"Ahora entiendo, así pudieron adivinar nuestros movimientos en el centro comercial, realmente impresionante" Julian tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos, un brillo un poco diabólico.

"Entonces déjame ver si entendí" Ginny parecía tratar de esforzarse por captar esto "Mis hijos te entregaron esta carta del futuro en caso de que a Héctor le pasara algo ¿verdad?"

"Básicamente y creo que lo mejor sea que las abramos ya, siento que tienen algo muy importante" Hermione tomo la carta del Héctor del futuro y justo antes de romper el papel la mano de Allegra la detuvo.

"Creo que es mejor que empieces con la del presente, así no nos confundiríamos" Hermione se limito a asentir, tomo la carta del presente, la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Amigos._

_Si ustedes están leyendo esto significa que entre en coma, imagino que Allegra ya les debe haber contado todo lo que paso pero prefiero no tomar riesgos y lo contare yo:_

_Cuando me encontré a ese Covenant en las montañas y lo destruí algo me golpeo y yo caí inconciente, estuve así casi 10 horas ya que lo que me había golpeado era un fragmento del espíritu de Sargeras y en ese momento Sargeras quería que yo fuera el receptáculo de su alma, como la primera vez que llego a este mundo, gracias a que mi mente era fuerte y a que me encontraron unos sacerdotes elementales Sargeras no logro su objetivo pero me dejo marcado al igual que Harry pero para mi fue peor, el pedazo de espíritu que tiene Harry esta dormido y no es probable que despierte pero el mió esta vivo, susurrándome al oído y atormentándome cada día, hasta que me llevaron con los primigenios, en ese lugar las pesadillas y los pensamientos se detuvieron por completo hasta un día._

_Julian y yo estábamos peleando, cuando algo se activo en mi, en el calor de la batalla empecé a sentir como el poder crecía dentro de mi al igual que la maldad, en ese momento perdí el conocimiento y cuando lo recupere estaba con los primigenios y con ellos había una mujer, de nuestra edad actual la cual ellos llamaban "La Guardiana", Ella fue la que nos puso los sellos a mi y a Julian y sello a mi maldad como a mis poderes de Súper Mage, mis recuerdos de mi verdadera estadía en la Plano de Luz y mi parte malvada._

_Pero antes de continuar tengo que explicarles algo, Súper Mage es la transformación que vieron cuando desapareció Harry, su nombre verdadero es Setmage y es un estado en el cual el Mage logra liberar bastante poder pero no puede controlar y pierde la razón por completo y solo desando pelear contra cualquiera que se interponga (la llamo Súper Mage por mi gusto por el Manga)_

_Cuando el cuchillo me atravesó y recupere mis verdaderos recuerdos supe lo que podría hacer y por eso actué como lo hice, al saber que tenia ese poder tan increíble y a la vez algo que podría controlarlo a voluntad me aterro, por eso acelere las cosas e hice muchas sin pensar, les pido a todos una disculpa._

_Cuando Harry desapareció decidí buscar algún medio para traerlo de vuelta lo más pronto posible ya que si existe alguien que me puede detener es el, por eso la profecía hablaba de el, el tiene un poder dormido que supera todas las expectativas._

_El ritual que lleve a cabo se llama Ritual de Gaia, este ritual me permite conectarme directamente con la consciencia del mundo, la Tierra viva y así poder acceder a cualquier momento en cualquier lugar que a pasado en la tierra y no solo eso, también me permite ver las cosas mas haya de cualquier cosa que alguien pueda imaginar, es un ritual con un poder devastador, pero veo que no tuve éxito, por eso están leyendo esto._

_Se suponía que este ritual me dejaría saber que paso con Harry, no deje que ninguno de ustedes lo hiciera porque no tenia tiempo de explicarles, como ya lo dije, necesitaba encontrar a Harry y lo malo es que este ritual tiene un efecto secundario, dejo mi mente tan débil que el fragmento de espíritu logro poseer mi cuerpo y por eso ahora debo estar en coma, luchando contra el espíritu._

_Tarde o temprano perderé la batalla así que lo que podemos hacer es buscar precauciones para que no afecte a varias personas, lo primero que tienen que hacer es mover a todas las personas de la casa a una locación segura, no me muevan a mi porque podría debilitarme a mi o al espíritu y no se preocupen por alimentarme, yo ya me encargue de eso._

_Cuando hayan movido a todas las personas de la casa quieran que entren a lo que yo llamo "El Santuario" cerca del fondo del estudio, atrás de el librero encontraran un botón el cual abrirá la puerta, todo lo que este ahí quiero que lo usen para cualquier cosa que necesiten._

_Y por ultimo necesito que busquen a alguien, a la Guardiana, es posible que ella me vuelva a poner el sello, es posible que la encuentren en Estados Unidos, realmente no tengo ninguna referencia de ella, lo único que se es que puede estar en Los Ángeles o en Salem pero no estoy seguro._

_Solo tenemos que recordar la profecía para saber que va a pasar, es una de las claves, los cinco pilare que recorrimos encierran más de lo que se ve._

_Esto nos podría dar esperanza, es nuestra única esperanza para poder enfrentar a Shadow porque si la maldad en mi, mi oscuridad interior llega a despertar, no habrá nada que la pueda detener._

_Con mis mejores esperanzas Héctor._

Nadie hablo por un buen rato, parecía como si trataran de comprender lo que habían oído, toda esa información fue increíblemente reveladora, ahora entendían todo, la actitud de Héctor, sus poderes, todo pero aun así había dudas.

"¿A dónde llevaremos a tantas personas?" Pregunto Quinn.

"Olvida eso ¿Cómo encontraremos a esa Guardiana?" dijo Allegra.

"Yo se donde encontrar a la Guardiana o al menos tengo una idea" la voz de Julian cayo a todos los demás "Ella te encuentra, no tu a ella o al menos fue lo que me dijo Shadow una vez"

"¡Eso es estupido!" Allegra empezó a reír frenética "Es imposible que Héctor espere que busquemos a alguien quien ni siquiera sabemos donde esta, eso es estupido"

"Aun así, creo que debemos de hacerle caso y mover a las personas, si Héctor dice ser así de peligroso debemos hacerle caso" Angela hablo con una tranquilidad sobrenatural, Hermione nunca la había oído así.

"Tendremos que encontrar un lugar bastante grande, meter más de tres mil personas en un lugar, darles comida y todo lo demás, eso será difícil" dijo Viktor.

"No tomen desciciones apresuradas, aun podemos poner una barrera mágica en el cuarto de Héctor para que tengamos tiempo de evacuar por alguna emergencia, podemos dejar de preocuparnos por eso un rato" Quinn se sentó en una silla, parecía bastante nerviosa.

"Creo que es mejor que abras la otra carta, necesitamos saberlo todo y después tomar decisiones" Julian parecía arto de tener que soportarlos pero a la vez curioso por lo que decían esas cartas.

"Vamos a descubrir que nos quieren decir del futuro" Hermione abrió la segunda carta y empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Amigos_

_Se que no debería hacer esto pero es necesario que les diga varias cosas, esto puede afectar la continuidad espacio-tiempo pero es crucial que ustedes sepan esto, esto podría salvar el futuro._

_Para comenzar la lanza que destruyeron no era la original, era una copia hecha por Sargeras cuando se posesiono del cuerpo de Longinos, usando la formula original para crear el arma solo que esta vez uso poder de la oscuridad la cual corrompió esa lanza y le dio el poder de regresar, la verdadera lanza esta oculta en la Atlántida, en el océano indico._

_Lo más seguro es que Shadow ya halla llegado a ella así que seria inútil y peligroso ir a buscarla así que les tengo una misión, deben encontrar las armas que forman la triada para así poder derrotar a Shadow, cada uno debe ir por su arma, solo, porque solo ustedes podrán tomarla, en el futuro logramos conseguir la triada completa pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sargeras había ganado tanto poder que ni siquiera la triada fue suficiente para detenerlo y ahora por eso llevamos una guerra interminable que no podemos ganar._

_Pero ustedes aun tienen tiempo, Sargeras aun no debe de haber encontrado la lanza original y no ha ganado tanto poder, están a tiempo de encontrarlas pero no sin antes entrenar, a Roshi lo encontraran en las islas del sur de Japón, Los Maestros Ninja están en las Montañas de China, los Maestros elementales están en los bosques de China, en las heladas praderas de Rusia se esconden los habitantes de Karin, en India están los Maestros de Hak-alak, y los unicos entrenadores que no están en Asia, Los Caballeros de Atenea están en la oculta ciudad griega El Santuario._

_Básicamente son todos los Maestros que conocí excluyendo a los primigenios, yo mismo cree un nuevo estilo de pelea el cual les enseñe parcialmente para la pelea contra Julian la primera vez, pero para que puedan perfeccionar el estilo y hacerse lo más poderosos que puedan necesitan ir a entrenar con ellos así podrán dominar las armas._

_El arco de Zelda le pertenece a Hermione y se encuentra en la ciudad de Stratehold que ahora es París, Las guarras de Shira le pertenecen a Allegra y las ocultaron en Mordor, conocida ahora como Los Ángeles, Los sai de Tarrina son de Fleur y están en Shana-du, ahora Tokio, El boomerang de Pretor es de Viktor y se encuentra en Darnassus que ahora es Nueva York, El hacha de Crystal le pertenece a Quinn y esta en la ciudad de Men-neter que ahora es el Cairo y por ultimo la Maza de Malaika es de Angela y están en Shattra que es Rió de Janeiro._

_No traten de tomar las armas sin antes entrenar porque si las toman y las pierden en batalla será una perdida que nos costara todo, deben entender que las armas son de doble filo, solo ustedes pueden tomarlas de su escondite pero una vez fuera cualquiera las puede tomar y controlar._

_Háganse__ merecedores de esas armas y salven en el futuro, sin nuestra única esperanza_

_Con mis mejores esperanzas Héctor._

"Creo que es claro lo que tenemos que hacer" Angela fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"¿Qué? Porque lo único que entendí es lo único que dice mi hermano, entrenen" dijo Allegra, se notaba que estaba un poco molesta.

"Exacto, debemos entrenar, si es verdad lo que dice la carta Shadow esta buscando la lanza y yo creo que debemos detenerlo" Angela volteo molesta a ver a Julian que había empezado a reír como loco "¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?"

"Es que eso es estupido, ni siquiera ustedes con el entrenamiento que tienen ahora podrán hacerle frente a Shadow, seria como un montón de polillas contra un elefante, no le harían ni un rasguño y los mataría" Julian se levanto y empezó a caminar en círculos "Si es verdad lo que dice esta carta y que ustedes son los unicos que pueden retirar esas armas eso nos da la ventaja, si se entrenan bien y se vuelven lo suficientemente hábiles para usarlas podrán hacerle frente"

"Pero ahí había un error" El padre de Allegra (quien no había hablado durante todo este tiempo) se levanto de su asiento "Faltan las descripciones de dos armas, la de Harry y la de el"

"No son necesarias, obviamente ninguno podrá tomarlas y además solo quedan la espada y el Bo" Pero la respuesta de Quinn no parecía satisfacer a Jesús.

"Si pero si el no sabia que Harry estaba desaparecido ¿Por qué no lo menciono?" Jesús tenía razón, en la línea temporal en la que se escribió esta carta Harry había regresado de Hogwarts.

"Creo que se la respuesta" Fleur hablo bastante segura "Faltan el arma de Harry y de Héctor, como sabemos Héctor es demasiado curioso así que lo más seguro es que el haya encontrado su arma así que solo falta la de Harry"

"Los lugares que restan son Londres y esta Ciudad…" El padre de Héctor abrió los ojos más de lo normal, como si estuviera entendiendo algo.

"Harry es nativo de Londres y Héctor es de aquí así que…" Hermione también estaba entendiendo así que decidió hacer una pregunta que jamás pensó que se haría "¿Hay algo más debajo de esta casa?"

"Se supone que si" La voz de Jesús temblaba y por lo que Hermione podía sentir era emoción "Se supone que debe de estar la ciudad de El Dorado"

"¿Qué dice la carta de Héctor, la del presente sobre "El Santuario"?" Pregunto Viktor.

Hermione tomo la carta y busco esa parte, cuando la encotro vio una frase en ese párrafo, como si estuviera brillando, tan clara _todo lo que este ahí quiero que lo usen para cualquier cosa que necesiten _"Eso es, ahí esconde su arma" Hermione se apresuro al fondo, movió el librero y encontró el botón que describía Héctor, lo presiono y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Todos se levantaron de golpe y fueron al final del salón con Hermione, al parecer el suelo que estaba debajo de donde estaban todos se había partido en dos y se abría lentamente, cuando terminaron de abrirse Hermione se asomo para ver que había.

Una escalera de Piedra llevaba hacia abajo, apenas hasta el quinto escalón se podía ver mientras que el resto de la escalera permanecía en sombras, Hermione invoco fuego en su mano y comenzó a bajar seguida de los demás, la escalera no era tan larga, cuando Hermione toco el suelo firme después de 20 escalones se encontró con lo que parecía ser una vasija llena de un liquido extraño la cual estaba conectada con líneas en el suelo con el mismo liquido, Hermione puso el fuego sobre ese liquido que comenzó a arder y todo el cuarto se ilumino en un minuto.

El cuarto era mucho más grande que la cámara de la casa, de hecho parecía estar lleno de mesas y pasillos, estantes, mostradores, libreros, estaba bastante lleno, mientras el fuego seguía avanzando Hermione pudo ver como se extendía a una cámara aun más grande, casi corrió para ver lo que estaba en la otra cámara y cuando lo vio quedo sorprendida al instante.

Una enorme pirámide estaba en medio de la cámara, alrededor de la pirámide estaban las ruinas de varios templos pequeños y justo en la punta de la pirámide había un rayo de luz que iluminaba lo que parecía ser algo de oro.

"Increíble" fue la única palabra que pudo salir de la boca de Hermione.

"Me impresiona que mi hermano haya encontrado esto, es realmente sorprendente" Allegra no se detuvo y empezó a volar en dirección a la punta de la pirámide, Hermione no se quedo atrás y comenzó a seguirla.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la punta era plana y que en ella podían estar 20 personas sin problemas, al principio Hermione pensaba que la luz venia desde afuera pero se dio cuenta que era el objeto quien despedía esa luz.

Era un Bo, estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser oro y plata, cerca del final de ambos lados del Bo se encontraban unas púas simétricas que asimilaban a una lanza solo que eran iguales por ambos lados, en todo el Bo se podían notar varias inscripciones, Runas más antiguas que las de el Hechizo de Gaia pero por alguna razón Hermione las podía entender:

_Mi descendiente, este Bo tiene poderes mas haya de tu imaginación, pero como es bien sabido, todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, no debes usar este Bo en vano y solo debes sacarlo cuando el Mundo este en gran peligro, un peligro tal que __amenacé toda vida en la tierra, recuérdalo bien, solo úsalo en caso de extrema emergencia._

"No esta en su pedestal" dijo Quinn mientras señalaba abajo, el pedestal estaba vació con una hendidura en forma de circulo y a menos de Medio metro estaba el Bo, clavado en el suelo.

"Lo saco para que lo pudiéramos usarlo" dijo Allegra mientras se acercaba a tomarlo.

"¡No!" grito rápidamente el padre de ella "No debemos usarlos a menos de que sea una extrema emergencia, además no es tu arma, podría salirse de tu control"

"Esta bien" Allegra se alejo del Bo "Con esto confirmamos que el arma de Harry es la espada"

"Creo que esto solo nos deja una opción" todos guardaron silencio mientras que Hermione se preparaba para decir algo que la aterraba con solo pensarlo "Debemos separarnos"

"¡¿Qué, estas loca?! Si nos separamos ahora seremos blancos fáciles para Shadow" Angela había explotado.

"Y si no nos separamos nos podrá matar a todos juntos, cada quien debe de ir a ver a uno de los maestros, son seis así que uno para cada uno, si vamos todos juntos a un maestro tardaremos un año con cada uno, así si vamos cada quien a uno y regresando nos enseñamos lo que aprendimos será mucho más fácil" Hermione estaba decidida de la elección que había tomado, si ellos no se separaban ella si lo iba a hacer.

"Pero si nos vamos ¿quien cuidara la casa de un posible ataque?" pregunto Fleur.

"Para eso tenemos a Julian y a Silvana" Hermione señalo a su sobrino y a Silvana "Con ellos puedo irme más tranquila".

"¿y como sabremos si ellos defenderán la casa en vez de correr?" Allegra se cruzo de brazos, no le gustaba la idea de confiarle algo a su hijo.

"¿Qué pasa madre?, creo que ya no confías en mi como antes, cuando la pasábamos muy bien de noche" Julian comenzó a reír mientras que Allegra no aguanto más y se lanzo sobre su hijo pero justo antes de darle un puñetazo Hermione se interpuso.

"Calma Allegra, yo se como hacer que ellos defiendan la casa y será con el juramento inquebrantable" al oír esto la risa de Julian paro de inmediato.

"Yo no jurare nada" dijo Silvana "Yo no tome ninguna poción así que no me puedes obligar a jurar"

"Bueno eso se puede arreglar" Hermione saco la varita rápidamente y un rayo de luz verde salio a toda velocidad en dirección de Silvana pero la chica fue más rápida y esquivo el rayo.

"Eso no funciona conmigo" dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

"Lo se" hermione saco rápidamente un frasco y se lo lanzo a la cara a Silvana "Era una distracción"

Silvana comenzó a escupir en el suelo pero era inútil, la poción había entrado "Maldita, como te atreves a hacer esto"

"Probémoslo" Hermione se acerco "Siéntate" y al instante Silvana se sentó en el suelo.

"Eres malvada, ahora te encuentro atractiva" dijo en tono de burla Julian.

"Mejor cállate Julian" Hermione se alejo de Silvana y se preparo para el juramento "Sus manos" Julian y Silvana le dieron la mano derecha a Hermione y ella puso las suyo mientras las juntaban "Allegra, tu se la testigo" la chica se acerco y coloco su dedo justo en el centro de las tres manos.

"¿Juran quedarse aquí y vigilar la casa de cualquier ataque?" pregunto Hermione.

"Si juramos" respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras una lengua de fuego salía de la punta del dedo de Angela enroscándose alrededor de las tres manos.

"¿Aunque sea el mismo Shadow el que ataque esta casa?"

"Si juramos" una segunda lengua de fuego salio del dedo de Allegra.

"¿Y juran no volver a amenazar a cualquier miembro de la sociedad o de la Orden del Fénix?"

"Si Juramos" Una tercer lengua de fuego salio enroscándose junto con las otras liberando un resplandor rojo, segundos después desaparecieron.

"Muy Bien, ahora la casa esta segura, ¿Cómo nos vamos a repartir a los Maestros?" pregunto Viktor.

"Ya lo veremos mañana, ahora creo que todos debemos dormir, además mañana volverá Teddy y así sabremos como regresa Harry" dijo Hermione.

"Yo llevare a estos dos a su Habitación, nos vemos mañana" Quinn les hizo señales a los Doble Mage y estos la siguieron, todos los demás salieron poco a poco, los que no podían volar fueron ayudados por los Mage hasta que solo quedaron Hermione y Ron.

"Voy con tigo" dijo con mucha determinación Ron.

"No, tu tienes que quedarte aquí, a cuidar a los niños"

"¡No!, me amigo me necesita y aunque yo no sea ningún Mage o Mitad Mage o Doble Mage aun puedo luchar".

Hermione se acerco a su esposo "Esta vez no enfrentamos a magos con capuchas, nos enfrentamos a algo peor, si te llega a pasar algo no se que haría yo"

"¿No piensas en mi?" Ron se alejo "Yo no se que haría si te asa algo y no me importa si eres una Mage, no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien te mate, no puedo"

"Entonces entenderás porque tengo que entrenar, porque si no lo hago seré un blanco fácil, todos lo seremos, yo corro mas peligro que tu y si algo me llegara a pasar debes cuidar a nuestros hijos" Hermione le dio un abrazo a su esposo "No puedo ponerte en un peligro en el que no estas"

"Pero debo ayudarlos a los dos, a ti y a Harry, últimamente me he sentido fuera de la historia completamente, ustedes dos ahora son las grandes estrellas y saber que el es tu hermano… me siento rechazado"

"Lo se, pero ahora no puedes hacer, el enemigo a vencer tiene un poder más haya de nuestra imaginación" Hermione le dio un tierno beso a su esposo "Si quieres estar en la historia entonces quédate aquí y cuida a los demás, aun eres un Auror y un gran mago, te necesitan aquí"

Ron se limito a asentir mientras que Hermione y el volaban hasta la entrada, mientras caminaban juntos Hermione pensó bastantes cosas, entre ellas estaba algo que la intrigaba, La Guardiana, la mujer que menciono Héctor en su carta y que les había mandado buscar, según lo que dijo Julian ella te encuentra pero aun así, si ella podía detener a la maldad que se ocultaba en Héctor no despertara porque ahora no solo debían temerle a Shadow, sino también del mismo Héctor.

--

"déjame ver si entendí ¿cada uno tomara un papel y ese papel dirá a quien vamos a ir a ver?"

"así es Angela, es la forma más justa y para que no haya problemas yo me quedo con el ultimo" Hermione termino de meter el ultimo papel a la bolsa.

habían decidido que un sorteo seria la forma más justa de decidir quien iría a que parte del mundo, la mayoría estaba en Asia así que no habría problemas pero aun así buscarlos seria bastante complicado.

"¿Quien quiere empezar?"

"Que empiece Viktor, los hombres primero" Dijo Angela en tono burlón.

"Como quieran" Viktor se acerco a la bolsa, metió la mano y saco un papel "Me tocaron los maestros de Hak-alak"

"Muy Bien, voy yo" Quinn saco un papel "Genial, los Maestros Ninja"

"Mi turno" Allegra metió la mano "Demonios, Voy con Karin a Rusia"

"Voy yo" Angela metió su mano "Los Maestros Elementales"

"Que no sea Roshi, que no sea Roshi" Susurraba Fleur mientras metía la mano a la bolsa "Que alivio, voy a Grecia"

"Creo que eso me deja a Roshi" Hermione saco el papel solo para confirmar lo que le había tocado.

"Entonces ¿a que hora se van?" pregunto Julian que acababa de llegar.

"En cuanto Teddy regrese del futuro" Hermione vio su reloj "solo faltan unos minutos"

"¿Y como dices que regresara?" Pregunto Victorie, parecía no haber dormido bien y tenía el cabello muy desarreglado.

"Se supone que este amuleto" Hermione saco la mitad del amuleto que le habían dado sus sobrinos.

"Y ¿Qué pasara cuando Teddy nos diga que paso con Harry?" pregunto Ginny.

"No lo se, tendremos que ver que paso con el para poder ver que hacer, en este momento no se que pueda pasar" respondió Hermione.

"Pero aun así, por lo que pude ver, lo poco que pude ver en la mente del comatoso es que Potter sobrevivió a la explosión" Dijo Silvana sin levantar el rostro.

"Eso nos da esperanza, pero el no saber donde esta me aterra" dijo Ron.

"Cuando lo checamos con el anillo me alivie tanto al ver que no podíamos contactarlo, fue como quitarme a un Dragon de encima" suspiro Ginny.

Hermione se dio un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que lo olvidara? "Se me olvido que estaba el anillo"

"¿De que hablas Hermione?" le pregunto Fleur.

"En la carta de Héctor, la primera, ahí una línea que no entendí bien, la penúltima, la que hablaba de la profecía, creo que es un mensaje en clave"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el anillo?" pregunto confundida Angela.

"Primero, no era ninguna profecía, sino un mensaje que Dumbledore le dejo a Harry en los 5 pilares, y además no era ningún secreto, nos lo dijo a todos" Hermione no podía atar ningún cabo pero sabia quien si lo podía hacer "Debo preguntarle a Dumbledore sobre la profecía, la que menciona Héctor"

"Es una buena idea, pero primero veamos lo que tiene que decir Teddy" Angela reviso su reloj "Falta un minuto"

Hermione saco de su bolsillo el amuleto y lo puso en el exacto lugar donde había desaparecido Teddy, se alejo hasta donde estaban los demás en el estudio de Héctor y observo como pasaban los segundos.

"Diez segundos" dijo mientras el Amuleto comenzó a brillar de forma extraña.

Pero justo cunado faltaban 3 segundos el amuleto dejo de brillar y exploto en mil pedazos.

"¿Qué demonios?" fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione.

"¡Teddy!" grito Victorie y se acerco rápidamente a donde había estallado el amuleto y comenzó a llorar.

"Esto no puede ser bueno" dijo Allegra "Algo paso, pero no podemos decir que fue"

"Ya tendremos tiempo para eso" al oír estas palabras de Hermione Victorie se lanzo contra ella y Hermione apenas y pudo detenerla.

"¿Cómo te atreves a poner en segundo plano esto? Teddy podría estar en peligro y ustedes aquí pensando dejarlo para después" Victorie estaba llorando pero de rabia.

"Entiende niña boba" Julian se había acercado "No importa si van por el mañana, en una semana o en un año, si van a la fecha correcta llegaran a tiempo"

"¡No le hables así a mi hija bastardo!" Grito Fleur mientras le lanzaba una bola de energía a Julian y este la detenía con facilidad y la absorbía.

"Alto los dos, ambos tienen razón, primero debemos entrenarnos y después rescataremos a Teddy y no le hables así Julian, mientras estés aquí guardaras respeto" Hermione sabia que en ese tono parecía mucho más dura aun.

"Pero ¿Qué pasara si alteramos la historia y el futuro cambia drásticamente?" pregunto Viktor.

"No lo se, pero no creo que cambie mucho, o eso espero" respondió Allegra,

"Ginny, ¿Dónde tienes el anillo?" le pregunto a la pelirroja.

"Aquí lo tengo" Ginny metió la mano en el bolsillo "Siempre lo tengo conmigo" saco el anillo y se lo dio a Hermione.

"Muy bien, todos pongan su mano sobre el anillo para que puedan verlo" todos se juntaron alrededor del anillo, Hermione lo froto pensando en una persona.

"Buenas Tardes Señora Potter" la dulce voz de Dumbledore se oía enfrente de ellos.

"Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore" le contesto Hermione.

"Me imagino que tienen muchas preguntas y creo que es momento de responderlas"

"así es profesor" Hermione se acerco a la imagen de Dumbledore "¿Qué es la profecía de los Cinco pilares?"

"No es, son, es un conjunto" Dumbledore se acomodo sus gafas de media luna "Los cinco pilares del mundo Mágico es un nombre que todos usan para referirse a las cinco escuelas mágicas más importantes pero en realidad eso significa otra cosa.

Cuando el señor oscuro, Sargeras fue derrotado se hizo una profecía, una que hablaba sobre como seria derrotado, cuando la profecía se hizo muchos magos malignos estaban tras de ella, así que la Sociedad en esos momentos decidió dividir la profecía en cinco partes y repartirla por el mundo y así lo hicieron, pero hace cerca de mil años un mago tenebroso comenzó a buscarlas y casi lo logra, así que los Illuminati decidieron crear las cinco escuelas para proteger la profecía"

"Espere ¿Qué son los Illuminati?" pregunto Viktor.

"Los Illuminati son una sociedad secreta la cual fue fundada durante la Guerra de los Ancestros, su función básica es proteger el mundo mientras la sociedad esta ausente, básicamente su función es primordial, los fundadores de Hogwarts al igual que los de las otras escuelas eran parte de esta sociedad".

"¿Sabes algo de lo que decía esa profecía viejo?" pregunto Julian con un aire de superioridad.

"Creo que debes mostrarle respeto a tus mayores y mas aun a mí porque ya estoy muerto, tu padre es mucho más cortes que tu, deberías seguir su ejemplo" Dumbledore estaba tranquilo, como siempre.

"Tu no sabes de mi o de mi padre, ¡No sabes nada!" Grito Julian.

"Como quieras, de todas formas yo si te mostrare modales porque soy educado, no, no se nada sobre la profecía" Dumbledore se volteo hacia Hermione "Espero haber resuelto todas tus preguntas Hermione".

"así es profesor, muchas gracias" Hermione soltó el anillo y el profesor desapareció.

"Esto se pone cada vez mejor" comento Allegra con ironía "Ahora solo tenemos que entrenar, buscar la triada, a la guardiana y ahora la profecía, ¿Por qué no también aprendemos a bailar tap y formamos un grupo musical?"

"Se que esto se ve difícil pero nosotros buscaremos una forma de poder hacer todo esto" dijo Hermione mientras recogía el anillo del suelo y se lo daba a Ginny.

"Muy Bien, que les parece esto, todos vamos a entrenar y en seis meses nos vemos aquí para ver que hacemos, es mejor preocuparnos ahora por eso solamente, es lo principal" Viktor parecía más calmado de lo normal.

"En cuanto a el nuevo cuartel no se preocupen, Rose y yo nos encargaremos de buscarlo" el padre de Héctor se acerco a ellos para despedirlos a cada uno con un abrazo.

"¡Mama!" Gritaron sus dos hijos y corrieron para abrázala, mientras los abrazaba Hermione pudo ver como Fleur se despedía de su esposo y de sus hijas, Angela y Quinn se despedían de sus padres al igual que Allegra, Viktor se despedía de sus hermanos.

"Solo te pido una cosa" la voz de Ron se oía por arriba de su cabeza, Hermione dejo a sus hijos y se levanto para despedirse de su esposo "Cuídate mucho, y por favor regresa"

"No te preocupes por mi" Hermione abrazo a Ron "Tu me preocupas más, con Héctor cerca, sin Teddy y Harry sin aparecer, tu estas en mayor peligro que yo"

Ron no le contesto, solo se limito a darle un cariñoso beso en los labios que duro casi un minuto, cuando se separaron estaban a punto de las lagrimas pero por sus hijos las aguanto.

"Cualquier peligro les avisare" Julian se acerco a los seis que ahora se estaban separando de sus familias "No pienso defender la casa yo solo"

"Más te vale que lo hagas y si me llega algún informe de que hiciste algo malo" Hermione se acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle "Me las pagares, además de eso tu y yo tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes, por mi amiga y por mi hermano"

"Ya quiero ver que lo intentes porque si tu hermano no pudo ganarme, mucho menos tu Sangre Sucia" le susurro Julian.

"Recuerda, soy una Potter" le dijo por ultimo y se alejo de Julian.

"¿Qué te dijo ese idota?" le pregunto Allegra.

"Idioteces, ¿que mas va a decir?" le contesto en tono de burla.

"Muy Bien, cada quien sabe su destino, ¿alguna pregunta?" dijo Hermione parándose enfrente de los otros cinco.

"Si, ¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar?" pregunto Angela con ironía.

"Eso será el problema de cada quien, porque si Héctor pudo encontrarlos nosotros también" Hermione se puso en línea con los otros cinco mirando hacia los familiares y amigos que habían ido a despedirlos "Cuídense y recuerden, no se acerquen al ultimo cuarto del quinto piso sin Julian o Silvana"

"¡Nos veremos pronto!"

"¡Cuídate Mamá!"

"¡No te metas en problemas Angela!"

"¡No hagas nada que te ponga en peligro Quinn!"

"¡Cuídate querida!"

Y sin decir más los seis Mage colocaron sus dedos en la frente, pensaron en el lugar al cual se dirigían y desaparecieron en un instante.

"Ahora empieza lo interesante de esta Historia" dijo Julian mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía a la casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa, en el quinto piso, el cuarto al final estaba tranquilo pero en la cama se libraba una de las batallas mas duras de la humanidad, el bien contra el mal se debatían por el control en ese cuerpo, la lucha es dura y no tiene descanso pero al final uno triunfara, porque en la ausencia de luz prevalece la oscuridad y la luz en este momento esta más debilitada que nunca porque le falta el faro más importante que ha tenido desde hace un millón de años.


	5. Los Monjes de Karin

Allegra llego a lo que parecia ser un pueblo muy viejo, estaba nevando y la temperatura decendia cada vez más, empezo a caminar por las heladas calles hasta que dio con un Hotel que se veia bien y sin pensarlo más entro

Allegra llego a lo que parecía ser un pueblo muy viejo, estaba nevando y la temperatura descendía cada vez más, empezó a caminar por las heladas calles hasta que dio con un Hotel que se veía bien y sin pensarlo más entro.

"Buenos Días, ¿en que puedo servirle?" Dijo el que parecía ser el encargado de el lugar.

"Un cuarto por favor" Allegra puso unas monedas de plata en el mostrador y el encargado le dio la llave del cuarto 15.

"Al fondo a la derecha en el segundo piso" le dijo el encargado mientras Allegra se alejaba hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar vio que el cuarto era bastante cómodo, las sabanas, las cortinas y la alfombra parecían muy gruesas lo que lo hacia más acogedor, cerro la puerta con llave y se fue quitando la ropa mientras llegaba al baño para darse una ducha, como solo había traído dinero para el viaje no se preocuparía por desempacar.

Entro a la regadera, necesitaba relajarse un poco y despertar ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada y como no quería levantar sospechas dormiría en la noche.

Mientras se bañaba varias cosas venían a su mente, su hermano, Julian, los demás miembros, sus padres, Harry, en estos días pensaba muchas cosas y aunque ella normalmente pensaba demasiado últimamente toda esa información la estaba abrumando y le provocaba una jaqueca horrible.

Y ahora que tenia que ver lo de su entrenamiento con los Monjes de Karin el dolor aumentaba más, ella nunca había sido buena para entrenar ni para recibir instrucciones pero esta vez lo soportaría por su hermano, el la necesitaba y si había alguna persona que ella en verdad quisiera y ame era su hermano.

Aunque ella era mayor por unos minutos Héctor parecía ser mayor pero por años, siempre demostró madurez y determinación cosa que ella nunca mostró, siempre había sido rebelde e irresponsable, saltándose las reglas y muchas veces rompiéndolas, en su juventud ella era un caos.

Cuando ambos salieron de la escuela tomaron rumbos muy separados, el se convirtió en un paladín de la justicia mientras que ella se convirtió en una criminal internacional y aun así su hermano la seguía frecuentando, cada vez que los hermanos se veían ya sea Héctor tratando de convencerla de que se cambiara de bando o ella misma tratando de hacer cambiar a su hermano, eran buenos tiempos.

Pero así casi diez años que todo cambio, cuando Héctor fue con los primigenios y regreso sufrió un severo cambio, dejo de ser un héroe para convertirse en un ermitaño, solo y casi sin ningún contacto con sus amigos o familiares.

"Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso" dijo Allegra para si misma mientras salía de la regadera y tomaba la toalla para secarse "Lo que tengo que hacer es buscar ropa y unas armas"

Allegra se vistió y salio del cuarto, al salir del hotel se encontró con el mismo frió de hace rato pero ahora que estaba más despierta no le hacia mucho daño así que decidió explorar el pueblo con mas detenimiento.

Rápidamente encontró una tienda de ropa en la cual pudo comprar mucha ropa calida muy barata, más adelante pudo encontrar un restaurante y pudo comer un poco de carne y patatas después siguió su camino hasta una herrería donde pudo comprar unas cuantas dagas.

Aunque ella había traído su Kudo era mejor tener armas de repuesto, sacar el Kudo seria revelarse como maga y no había razón para hacer eso, no sabia hasta donde Shadow los estaba buscando pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Después de un día de compras útil empezó a oscurecer así que Allegra decidió regresar al Hotel, ya en su cuarto dejo todas las cosas que había comprado en el suelo y se recostó boca arriba en la cama, estaba cansada pero no tenia sueño.

Levito un abrigo grueso que había comprado y lo estuvo observando por un rato, era café por fuera y muy afelpado y blanco por dentro, abrió telepáticamente un armario y lo coloco ahí y así siguió, doblando playeras, acomodando ropa interior, doblando pantalones, guardando zapatos por casi una hora y sin mover un solo dedo (era una de las ventajas de tener poderes telepáticos).

Cuando acabo no sabia que hacer, si no hacia nada rápido empezaría a pensar sobre cualquier cosa y eso le provocaría dolor así que empezó a ver por toda la habitación hasta que vio lo que parecía ser un gabinete, lo abrió y descubrió un televisor y lo encendió.

Realmente a ella no era aficionada a la televisión a diferencia de su hermano pero ahora cualquier cosa que la distrajera era suficiente.

"…y se siguen reportando avistamientos de Ovnis por todo el mundo…" al parecer era un noticiero humano "desde hace casi seis meses que los reportes llegan sin cesar y tenemos en exclusiva varios videos, nos enlazamos con nuestro corresponsal en Dublín"

"Así es, gracias Jorge, nos a llegado un video inédito el cual muestra claramente de que se tratan los llamados "Ovnis" vamos a verlo" la pantalla cambio a un cielo claro, parecía como si grabaran un evento de aeroplanos cuando se podía ver, claramente, a un mago sobre su escoba pasando a toda velocidad "Como podrán ver parece un humanoide volador, posiblemente un nuevo tipo de animal o una nueva evolución…"

"Te equivocas amigo" dijo Allegra al televisor entre risas "Eso es un MAGO M-A-G-O, mago" a veces los humanos hacían reír a Allegra bastante, eran tan ingenuos.

Pero al mismo tiempo le recordaban a la casa, Allegra siempre fue una chica normal, vivió usando hechizos y así a vivido, pero a diferencia de su hermano quien parecía preferir a los humanos que a la magia, le encantaban las computadoras, los programas, sus revistas, todo lo de los humanos le encantaba.

Lo único que para ella era el único buen invento humano era el "Ipod" esa cosa tan pequeña y con tanta música, ella compro (más bien robo) uno de los primeros que salieron y aunque después supo que tenia que tener una computadora y música y que tenia que apretar botones, siguió gustándole y hasta hace poco seguía usando uno.

La música era lo único que unía a el mundo Humano con Allegra y lo único que sentía en común con ellos, aprendió a tocar la guitarra y a cantar para tocar las canciones de sus bandas preferidas, en los noventas surgió la música Punk y un Rock más maduro que le encantaba a Allegra, era lo que la calmaba.

Con estos pensamientos, recordando su pasado, Allegra cerró los ojos y se durmió o al menos eso parecía que pasaba, estaba de pie en medio de la habitación principal de la casa y parecía ser de noche.

"Se lo que quieres Allegra" la voz de Julian la hizo dar un salto hacia delante "Nunca me olvidaste".

"Eso es una mentira, me das asco" Allegra se intento alejar de su hijo pero fue en vano, el se acerco más hasta que la tomo de la muñeca "¡Suéltame!"

"Eso no es lo que quieres y yo se lo que tu quieres, tu quieres estar conmigo otra vez ¿no, madre?" Julian empezó a arrancarle la ropa y por más que ella se resistiera era inútil.

"¡No!" grito y de repente Julian salio volando mientras que una mano salía de las sombras, Allegra la tomo y se levanto tratando de cubrirse "gracias por…" pero Allegra se congelo al ver la cara del Sujeto que la había ayudado.

Shadow tenia una sonrisa macabra que le recorría el rostro, levanto su mano a la altura de la cara de Allegra y empezó a cargar una bola de energía, la disparo y Allegra despertó.

Estaba empapada en sudor frió y ya era de día, se sentó y coloco sus manos sobre su cara para tranquilizarse un poco, hacia tiempo que ya no tenia pesadillas pero desde que vio de nuevo a Julian habían regresado, ahora incluían una visión de Shadow.

Realmente lo que había pasado con Julian la había perturbado, el haber estado con su hijo la hacia sentir asqueada cada vez que pensaba en ello y el solo hecho de que ella hubiera llegado a desearlo era aun peor, aunque Julian fuera un monstruo sin sentimientos el seguía siendo su hijo y ella su madre.

Se levanto y se metió a bañar, cuando salio decidió probarse la ropa nueva que había comprado, se vistió y salio del hotel, tenia que empezar su búsqueda de los monjes y lo mejor era preguntar,

Al llegar ella no pudo sentir ningún aura Mágica, era comprensible porque los Magos preferían vivir en zonas mas pobladas además de que si había algún Mago su aura seria bastante pequeña así que lo mejor era buscar persona por persona.

Entro en un Púb Cercano y se sentó a tomar una cerveza, el Púb Estaba bastante lleno así que Allegra podía ver a cada una de las personas para asegurarse si eran humanos o magos pero después de una hora no tuvo éxito, al parecer solo ahí humanos en este pueblo.

Allegra se levanto para irse cuando de repente sintió un Aura mágica considerable entrando al Púb, volvió a sentarse y espero, al instante un encapuchado entro y se acerco a la barra, el encargado lo miro un rato hasta que el encapuchado le entrego una hoja de papel, el encargado la ojeo y fue a la parte trasera el Púb.

Allegra vio por un momento al encapuchado, este no parecía moverse en absoluto de hecho, no parecía ni respirar y de repente el encapuchado se volteo y se destapo el rostro.

Era un hombre completamente rapado, su mirada notaba increíble tranquilidad y parecía estar rodeado de un aura que inspiraba paz, Allegra supo de inmediato que tenia que ser un Monje, el monje se quedo ahí hasta que el encargado regreso con dos bolsas llenas de lo que Allegra pensaba que eran alimentos, el monje le dio unas monedas al encargado, se volvió a cubrir la cabeza y salio del Púb.

Allegra lo siguió afuera rápidamente, al salir vio que el monje se dirigía hacia las afueras de la ciudad, estaba convencida de que si lo seguía a pie el se iba a dar cuenta así que decidió transformarse en su forma animal, la cual le proporcionaba nuevos poderes los cuales le servirían para rastrear al monje.

Allegra salio del pueblo muy cerca del monje y justo cuando nadie la podía ver se transformo, en el lugar de Allegra ahora se encontraba una pantera negra, más grande que las panteras comunes y con unos ojos anormalmente amarillos que cambiaron de repente a rojo brillante.

Había activado su visión extendida la cual le permitía seguir rastros de aura mágica, esto resultaba muy útil al rastrear a cualquier tipo de brujo o Mage ya que aunque apenas y pudieran transformar una taza de te el aura era suficiente para encontrarla.

Allegra siguió el rastro hasta adentrarse al bosque, realmente no veía mucho con esa visión ya que todo su rango visual se concentraba en ver el rastro que se veía con perfección y aun así Allegra podía ver mas haya de el rastro pero solo en un radio de 5 metros lo cual la dejaba indefensa ante un ataque aunque ella no creía que hubiera alguien tan fuerte como para causarle un daño auque a veces hasta los Mage cometen errores.

Pasaron Veinte minutos cuando Allegra se detuvo, el rastro desaparecía misteriosamente como si el monje hubiera desaparecido por completo, cambio a su visión normal y empezó a buscarlo sin éxito.

La Mage se rindió y volvió a la normalidad, no sabia exactamente donde estaba ya que no podía ver en su forma de pantera "Volare para ver mejor" pensó y se elevo unos metros solo para que una fuerza misteriosa la llevara otra vez al suelo y le tirara.

"¿Qué demonios…?" dijo mientras se levantaba y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola "Qué listos, me tendieron una trampa" dijo a los 8 encapuchados que la rodeaban.

Los encapuchados no dijeron nada, hasta que uno de ellos levanto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, murmuro unas palabras y de repente unas anillos de luz salieron de sus manos hacia donde estaba Allegra a toda velocidad.

"¡Demonios!" grito Allegra mientras esquivaba con dificultad la tanda de anillos pero sin darse cuanta otra tanda de anillos de otro encapuchado lograba darle, los anillos se cerraron en sus manos, piernas, cuello, torso dejándola completamente inmovilizada "¡Déjenme ir!" volvió a gritar sin respuesta.

Uno de los encapuchados se acerco a ellas, murmuro unas palabras y Allegra comenzó a levitar y a seguir a los encapuchados quienes se adentraban más en el bosque, después de diez minutos llegaron a una zona increíblemente espesa y que no dejaba ver que había detrás de ella.

Uno de los monjes se acerco a un árbol y puso su mano sobre el, espero unos segundos y después la retiro, de repente el árbol comenzó a moverse y así lo imitaron los árboles de atrás asta que dejaron ver un corredor, entraron por el corredor y los árboles se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Allegra se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba detrás de los árboles, era una pradera enorme llena de lo que parecían ser templos de madera, alrededor de la estructura mas grande había varios monjes los cuales parecían estar practicando movimientos y técnicas, los encapuchados la llevaron hasta el edificio principal y justo antes de entrar Allegra pudo ver en la puerta un símbolo de lo que parecía ser un felino con la palabra "KARIN" en el.

El edificio era muy amplio por dentro y el interior le recordó a las películas de samurai, cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de trono los encapuchados la soltaron de sus ataduras y cayo al suelo, se reincorporo rápidamente y se preparo para atacar pero una voz la detuvo.

"Te aconsejo que no hagas eso Allegra, a menos de que quieras salir herida" un hombre asiático, de alrededor 60 años salio de la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser un trono, era alto y su cabello era blanco pero su rostro se veía joven y pacifico, llevaba un Dobok amarillo con la misma insignia que estaba en la puerta.

"No lo creo, y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Allegra no bajo la guardia.

"Bueno, es que te pareces mucho a tu hermano, ¿son gemelos verdad?" Allegra no estaba tan sorprendida.

"Mi hermano habla mucho ¿verdad?, le gusta hablar de su familia"

"En eso tienes razón, ahora porque no bajas la guardia y hablamos" el hombre hizo chasquear los dedos y delante de el apareció una silla.

"Primero dime ¿Por qué tus hombres me secuestraron hace un rato?, con tal de que me hubieran dicho que eran ellos los habría acompañado sin poner resistencia" Allegra no se movió.

"Porque creíamos que te estaban siguiendo, así que para no levantar sospechas mis monjes se disfrazaron y te capturaron, así nadie encontrara la ubicación de este lugar ahora si me haces el favor de sentarte, así podríamos hablar de tu entrenamiento" Allegra no estaba conforme aun pero accedió a sentarse "Me presentare, soy el Maestro del templo de Karin, Muso, y soy el regente de este centro de entrenamiento".

"¿Y que me pueden enseñar aquí que me sea útil?".

"Seria desde el inicio porque tu estilo de pelea es muy pobre, aunque tu hermano te haya entrenado en el estilo del Fénix, nuestro estilo del gato es mejor para ustedes que no son tan hábiles aun" Muso caminaba en círculos alrededor de la silla de Allegra.

"Yo soy bastante hábil, mucho más que tus monjes, puedo asegurar eso" Allegra estuvo a punto de levantarse pero aguanto la ira.

"Entonces contesta ¿Por qué te capturaron? Ellos son magos y pudieron capturar a una Mage con tal facilidad… eso me indica que eres muy poco hábil y débil pero eso se puede arreglar, con el tiempo" Muso se detuvo enfrente de Allegra la cual estaba bastante molesta.

"Te demostrare ahora mismo quien es hábil ¡Pelea!" Allegra se levanto y pateo su silla hacia atrás se puso en posición de combate lista para atacar.

"Si eso es lo que quieres adelante, atácame" Muso no cambio su posición, sus manos seguían al frente y sus piernas bastante juntas.

Allegra se lanzo hacia el lo más rápido que pudo, levanto el paño listo para atacarlo y justo cuando estaba a un centímetro de darle un golpe bastante fuerte ella salio volando varios metros en el aire hasta caer con un golpe seco al suelo.

"No eres poco hábil, eres débil" Muso se acercaba lentamente a Allegra "Usaste tu magia para ser más rápida y más fuerte, tu aura mágica aumento mientras que tu Ki, la fuerza principal, seguía igual, ese fue el error de Héctor al enseñarles el estilo del Fénix ya que no se preocupo por aumentar sus poderes sino enfocarlo bien, aunque entiendo eso, estaba desesperado por prepararlos para pelear contra Julian y Shadow"

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Y ¿Cómo sabes tanto de lo que paso?" Allegra apenas se estaba recuperando, el estomago le dolía bastante, ella nunca lo vio pero parecía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago.

"Libere un poco de energía, la suficiente para mandarte a volar aunque antes te dio un rápido golpe en el estomago" Muso llego hasta donde estaba ella y la ayudo a levantarse "y en cuanto la otra pregunta, digamos que tu hermano también me mando una carta a mi"

"Me imagino que ahora tendré que entrenar ya que probaste tu punto" Allegra aun estaba dolida pero ya pudo levantarse.

"Si, tu tienes que entrenar bastante, tus habilidades mágicas son sorprendentes pero si entrenas tu energía y logras un balance entre los dos podrás conseguir muchas cosas y tener un poder increíble" Muso hizo un movimiento y un uniforme igual al de los demás monjes apareció "Esta será tu única vestimenta y cuando digo única es única ¿me entiendes?"

"Significa no ropa interior ¿Verdad?" Allegra no le gustaba a donde iba esto.

"Si, digamos que eso es una comodidad y aquí en el templo no tenemos ninguna, la única es que podrás tener tu cuarto separado pero nada más, también esta prohibido el uso de la magia por completo" En ese momento Allegra se detuvo por completo.

"¿Es una broma? Como se supone que voy a hacer las cosas sin magia"

"Los magos de Occidente, no saben hacer nada a menos de que sea con una varita" Muso siguió caminando "Eso es parte del entrenamiento, si usas magia no veras un progreso" Allegra comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta alcanzarlo "Te enseñare las instalaciones"

"Genial, voy a ver mi cárcel por los próximos seis meses" empezó a caminar de mala gana junto a Muso.

Salieron del templo principal hacia el largo campo, al parecer era la hora de la comida porque no había nadie afuera como antes, Muso la llevo hasta lo que parecían ser arenas de combate "Aquí es la arena de combates, muchos entrenamientos se dan aquí pero tu no vas a ver esto seguido"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Allegra,

"Porque como no tienes mucho tiempo y tienes que empezar casi desde lo básico tu entrenamiento será intensivo y yo te entrenare personalmente" respondió Muso.

"Y ¿Por qué su entrenamiento es especial? Supongo que tienen un estilo o algo así ¿no?" Allegra tenia esta duda y no solo de Karin, si no de todas los demás "centros de entrenamiento"

"Nuestro estilo es el estilo del gato, pero no tiene nada que ver con este animal es solo una leyenda, nuestro estilo se basa en el control de la energía y el equilibrio, aquí aprenderás mucho sobre tu Ki y como controlarlo, varias técnicas que te enseñaran a aumentarlo y a controlarlo, además de encontrar la calma espiritual y emocional, te enseñaremos a estar en equilibrio con tigo misma y con tu poder" explico Muso mientras veía hacia las montañas.

"Pero pensé que eso hacina los demás maestros también ¿o no?" pregunto Allegra.

"No, tienen estilos muy diferentes a excepción de los maestros de la India los cuales tiene un estilo parecido al nuestro pero las técnicas son diferentes, eso es básicamente lo que nos separa de ellos"

"Aun así, no veo diferencia" Allegra siguió caminando al lado de Muso "Al fin y al cabo que todos enseñan artes marciales"

Muso se detuvo en el acto, cuando Allegra volteo a verlo se veía bastante molesto "No, es diferente, en este templo les enseñamos a lograr la máxima agilidad, equilibrio y fuerza al pelear, aprenden a usar su energía en un sinfín de forma, tu aprenderás a canalizar tu energía, usar técnicas, modificar el ambiente con ella, aprenderás a vaciar tu mente y así percibirlo todo, encontraras la paz y podrás hacer cosas que nadie haría, por eso su hermano los envió a cada uno de ustedes con un maestro diferente, para que aprendiera cada uno algo diferente y para que pelearan con su oscuridad interior, sus demonios"

"¡¿Cómo sabe que mi hermano nos mando a cada uno?!" esto no tenia sentido, Héctor del futuro fue el que los mando, no el de el pasado.

"Yo nunca dije que Héctor me había mandado la carta ¿o si?" Muso se acerco a Allegra lo suficiente como para susurrarle "En cada templo, academia o santuario que tu los miembros de la sociedad van a visitar se manejan estilos diferentes, ya veras eso cuando tu y tus amigos peleen, ahora es mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio, ¡Maze!" grito Muso al viento y un monje (el que había visto Allegra en la taberna apareció),

"Dígame Maestro Muso" dijo el monje mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de su maestro.

"Lleva a la señorita Rangel a su dormitorio por favor"

"Mi nombre es Blackburn" le espeto Allegra.

"Ese no es tu nombre de nacimiento, yo respeto mucho a tu padre y a tu hermano como para no mencionar su apellido enfrente de un familiar suyo" dijo Muso en un tono muy parental.

"¿Conoce a mi padre?" le pregunto Allegra a la sorpresa de que lo mencionara.

"Si pero esa es historia para otro día, ahora necesitas descansar y no te preocupes por tus cosas, las guardaremos hasta que las necesites" y sin decir más Muso le dio la espalda y se dirigió al templo.

"Por aquí" dijo el chico con una voz temblorosa y Allegra lo siguió.

"Tu nombre es Maze, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto al chico en un tono un poco coqueto, era joven (de veinte más o menos) pero aun así para ella era lindo.

"Si, así es su grandeza" dijo Maze en un tono muy tenso y nervioso.

"No tienes que llamarme grandeza, esta bien que tengo atractivo pero no me gustan esos apodos, tu me puedes llamar Allegra".

"Lo siento su grande… quiero decir Allegra, pero es que estar enfrente de un Mage es increíble" Maze parecía emocionado al decir esto.

"No es la gran cosa" Allegra se sonrojo.

"Es que sus poderes son legendarios, las leyendas hablan de ustedes desde generaciones ancestrales" Maze parecía cada vez mas emocionado.

"Ya basta, por ahora me trataras como a una maga normal ¿entendiste?" Maze asintió "Porque si no tendré que castigarte, no quiero un trato especial"

No hablaron en lo que faltaba del recorrido, llegaron a un edificio alto atrás del gran templo, por dentro parecía mucho mas compacto ya que estaba formado de varios cuartos.

"Ya llegamos Allegra" su cuarto era el 235, Maze abrió la puerta y Allegra entro.

"Oye Maze, ¿no quieres darme una fiesta de bienvenida en el cuarto?" le dijo al monje en un tono coqueto mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

"Lo siento Allegra pero mientras estemos aquí tenemos que tomar un boto de castidad, buenas noches" y Maze se alejo mientras Allegra cerraba su puerta incrédula.

"No sabes como te odio en este momento hermano" Allegra reviso el cuarto, no era un cuarto muy grande, era solo una cama, una mesa y al fono una puerta que Allegra supuso que era el baño, dejo su traje de monje en la mesa y se recostó.

Realmente esta idea no le gustaba, entrenar, perder comodidades, ver que no es tan fuerte, son cosas que ella detestaba, siempre fue la líder y realmente solo fue su hermano quien la opaco, era mas fuerte y hasta sus padres lo veían mejor, para todos el era el hermano modelo mientras que ella era la oveja que se salio del rebaño, la única persona quien la veía como alguien importante, fuerte, como era ella de verdad era su hermano, el siempre fue su mejor amigo y ella haría lo que fuera por el, porque ella se lo debía.


	6. El Calentamiento

Allegra estaba en un cuarto con todos los demás Mage, Harry y Héctor estaban entre ellos y todos estaban muy tristes, Allegra se acerco a Quinn para preguntarle que estaba pasando pero al intentar hablar no salían las palabras, de hecho no podía oír ningún llanto o algo en particular, cuando levanto la cabeza vio que el cuarto había desaparecido y en su lugar estaban las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una ciudad humana.

"Es el futuro" la voz fría, la dolorosa voz de Shadow se podía oír, Allegra se volteo rápidamente y vio que estaba a sus espaldas, traía un traje rojo sangre y una corbata negra "Esto es lo que sucederá"

"¿Donde estamos?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Donde creciste Allegra, este lugar devastado es lo que le sucederá, es inevitable, tu hermano y el hombre que amas intentaron detener mi llegada pero en vez de eso la facilitaron y esto es lo que lograron, el inevitable futuro y tu lo sabes, esto pasara" Shadow empezó reírse como un psicópata.

Allegra se alejo corriendo pero aunque ella moviera los pies parecía como si el piso se moviera en la dirección contraria, la risa macabra de Shadow se hacia más fuerte hasta que una voz la saco de las sombras.

"Allegra, despierta, es hora de levantarse" Maze estaba parado con una lámpara de gas en la mano

"¿Que hora es?" pregunto al ver que aun estaba oscuro.

"Son las cinco, es hora de levantarse" Maze dejo la lámpara sobre la mesa "El maestro Muso dice que te quiere ver en diez minutos en la zona básica, detrás de el Templo Mayor"

"¿Tan temprano?, seria mejor que esperara unos minutos más" Allegra se tapo con las sabanas pero Maze se las quito de un golpe "Ayer eras más amable y parecías tenerme miedo.

"Hable con el maestro y me dijo que yo era mucho más fuerte que tu así que no me debería sentir impresionado" Maze le lanzo su Dobok a la cama.

"Eso no es verdad, yo soy muy fuerte" Allegra tomo un poco de agua de una jarra cercana y comenzó a tomar.

"También dijo que dirías eso y me dijo que te dijera que te apures y que dejes de rezongar" se dio la media vuelta y salia del cuarto.

Allegra desdoblo la ropa para verla por primera vez, era amarilla arriba y un naranja muy tenue en los pantalones, Allegra se desvistió completamente y se puso el Dobok, diez minutos después estaba afuera de lo que Maze había llamado la Zona básica.

"Llegaste a tiempo, pensé que no lo lograrías" Muso se acerco tranquilamente a ella.

"Estoy dedicada a esto y aunque no me guste levantarme temprano tengo que hacerlo"

"Muy Bien, desde este momento dejo de ser el agradable Muso que conociste, desde ahora hasta que salgas de estos terrenos me llamaras Maestro, ¿entendiste pantera?" Muso término la oración con un tono demasiado severo.

"Si maestro" Allegra hizo una ligera reverencia, ya había peleado contra el y prefería no meterse en problemas con el.

"Bien Pantera, tu entrenamiento empieza hoy, los primeros días harás una serie de ejercicios que prepararan tu cuerpo para lo pesado, no aprenderás ninguna técnica o movimiento especial y mucho menos el estilo del gato, cuando acabe este mes de calentamiento serás más ágil, mas fuerte, mas rápida y podrás empezar a aprender, tu rutina empieza aquí, en la Zona básica" Muso se acerco a la puerta del edificio (igual que los demás) y la abrió de par en par.

Una serie de instrumentos, aros, pesas colgantes, troncos giratorios, instrumentos con púas que parecían tener varios brazos y muchos más aparatos extraños, después de una segunda inspección Allegra pudo ver que se trataba de un camino que atravesaba todos estos instrumentos.

"Primero atravesaras la zona básica 10 veces cada día, ese será el calentamiento y aumentaras muchas de tus habilidades aquí"

"Esta bromeando ¿Verdad? Maestro" agrego al final Allegra lo más respetuosa que pudo.

"Nunca bromea Pantera, ahora ¡empieza!" Muso tomo a Allegra del brazo y la lanzo hacia los aparatos, y así lo tuvo que hacer 10 veces, cuando termino el "calentamiento" todo el cuerpo de Allegra le pedía descanso, se había caído, golpeado, raspado, cortado y cualquier tipo de herida que se pudieran imaginar.

"¿Mi hermano hizo esto?" pregunto Allegra mientras regresaba de la ultima vuelta.

"El lo hizo con pesas de diez kilos en cada uno de sus brazos y piernas pero eso fue desición suya, quería avanzar rápido para entrar en las técnicas, además el ya venia de Roshi y los caballeros de Grecia así que no fue difícil pero sigamos" Muso comenzó a alejarse y Allegra lo siguió.

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser la parte más alejada de la pradera, donde empezaban a nacer varias montañas, eran altas y muy empinadas pero no tenían mucho diámetro.

"Esto será tu segunda parte antes del desayuno, arriba de esa montaña" Muso señalo la más próxima "Tengo un pequeño jardín y tiene que regarse todos los días así que tienes que subir con dos cubetas de agua para regarlo, ahí esta la escalera" señalo un costado de la montaña y si, estaba una escalera la cual se veía muy peligrosa "y cuando bajes será el verdadero entrenamiento, no podrás tomar la escalera y cuando bajes podrás desayunar a menos de que ya no quede nada de comida, te veo después" Muso se alejo pero después de unos pasos se detuvo "y si bajas por la escalera lo sabré y el castigo será muy doloroso Pantera".

Allegra se acerco al pozo que estaba a los pies de la montaña, lleno dos cubetas de agua y comenzó a subir, al principio no parecía pesado pero cuando estaba por la mitad sintió el cansancio, cuando llego al jardín el problema era bajar, primero intento saltar por los desniveles pero vio que eran muy angostos, después intento clavar el palo de madera para escalar poco a poco pero la piedra era muy dura así que decidió escalar con sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a el suelo.

"Para tu primera vez fue bueno, tres horas en bajar es todo un record, lo malo es que te perdiste el desayuno, así que continuaremos con la fase tres" Muso camino hacia el otro lado de los terrenos, Allegra quería quedarse en el suelo pero sabia que no podría hacerlo así que lo siguió a gatas.

"Quiero treinta vueltas, desde este templo a la zona básica, de ida y de regreso" había llegado a un templo bastante alejado de los demás, Allegra sabia que no ganaba nada con discutir así que empezó a correr, después de las treinta vueltas no sentía las piernas

"La cuarta parte no es tan dura, ven" Muso empezó a caminar como siempre y Allegra lo siguió sin renegar hasta lo que parecían ser varios bastones enterrados en el suelo pero eran muy altos, más altos que un árbol "Subirás a esos bastones y te quedaras sin caerte, y si te llegas a caer te subes y así, aquí puedes detener tu caída con lo que sea menos con magia, llamare por ti para la comida" y Muso se fue.

Para Allegra era un descanso, empezó a subir a un bastón hasta que llego a la punta y se levanto, al principio era fácil pero después unas ráfagas de viento amenazaron con tirarla, no eran fuertes pero hacían que los bastones se mecieran peligrosamente, al llegar la segunda ráfaga Allegra no aguanto y cayo al suelo, así paso casi 9 veces hasta que fueron por ella.

La comida era simple pero sabrosa, estaba constituida en un rollo pequeño de Sushi, un estofado extraño de oso de las montañas y un agua simple, cuando termino de comer (aun con hambre) Maze le dijo que el Maestro la estaba esperando a las afueras del templo.

"Veo que no estas muy satisfecha con la comida" le dijo Muso cuando la vio llegar.

"Estaba deliciosa pero era muy poca" comento Allegra en un tono respetuoso.

"Eso es por dos razones, la primera es que no desayunaste y la segunda" Muso tomo un bastón largo que estaba en el suelo y apunto al estomago de Allegra "Es que ustedes comen demasiado, es el mismo problema que tuvieron tu hermano y Harry".

"¿Harry?, ¿el estuvo aquí?" pregunto muy extrañada, no tenia ninguna información de que Harry hubiera visitado alguno de los templos o escuelas.

"Si, de hecho el visito los mismos lugares que tu hermano y ambos eran muy molestos, creo que es cosa de Mage" añadió barriéndola con la mirada.

"¿Cual es la siguiente parte?" Aunque tenia mucha curiosidad ya quería saber que tortura seguía.

"Ven, no esta muy lejos" Muso empezó a caminar con ayuda del bastón "Estas rodillas, ya no funcionan como antes, si paso mucho tiempo de pie me empiezan a doler"

"Y aun así usted es muy ágil, ni siquiera pude tocarlo, usted debería enfrentar a Shadow" en ese momento Muso se detuvo por completo.

"Al principio ni tu hermano ni Harry me podían tocar y ahora tu Hermano es mucho más poderoso que yo, Harry esta en un nivel parecido al mió al menos de que me haya pasado ya" Muso se dio la vuelta y se acerco a ella "Tu hermano me dijo lo que paso con Shadow, si el no lo pudo tocar yo ni siquiera lo podré ver"

"Entonces ¿como piensa que yo podré hacer algo o alguno de nosotros?, seria mejor entregarnos a Shadow y detener la matanza que se avecina"

"Una cosa que nunca debes olvidar es la de confiar en el poder de un Mage, ustedes son increíbles, ningún brujo puede soñar con lo que ustedes pueden llegar a hacer, cuando ustedes alcancen su máximo potencial serán completamente imparables" su voz era muy tranquila, Allegra se sintió de repente muy confiada "Pero basta de tanta platica, es el momento de que te diga que hacer"

Llegaron a un pequeño campo detrás del templo principal lleno de Bastones enterrados en la tierra pero estos median dos metros "¿Que tengo que hacer aquí?"

"Simple, tienes que sostenerte de los bastones de cabeza pero creo que es mejor que lo veas ya que es un poco complicado" dio dos palmadas y un monje apareció de la nada "Enséñale" le dijo.

El monje asintió con la cabeza, se acerco a uno de los bastones y salto para dar la vuelta completa y quedar de cabeza y justo cuando estaba arriba del palo y comenzaba a caer lo tomo de la punta con sus dos manos y movió su cuerpo hacia abajo y justo cuando parecía que seguiría bajando comenzó a subir, así lo hizo varias veces haciendo lagartijas hacia arriba.

"Quiero que hagas 100 de estas, para empezar, cuando las acabes te vendré a buscar para tu ultimo ejercicio" Muso dio media vuelta y se fue junto con el monje el cual vio a Allegra un poco extraño pero ella no le tomo importancia y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio.

Cuando termino sus brazos le estaban temblando pero como no era la única parte de su cuerpo que la odiaba en este momento no le tomo importancia, esas lagartijas eran muy difíciles de hacer ya que requerían mucho equilibrio, fuerza en el abdomen y en los brazos y por el momento Allegra no tenia mucho de eso, también tenia varios chichones en la cabeza ye que se había caído 34 veces pero como tenia la cabeza dura como su hermano no paso a mayores.

"Muy Bien, ahora para tu ultimo ejercicio tengo algo especial, sígueme" Muso volvió a aparecer de la nada y Allegra obedeció a sus ordenes.

No caminaron mucho, cuando llegaron a su destino estaba lleno de rocas del doble de tamaño de una persona normal, ya sospechaba de que se trataba este ejercicio y no le gustaba nada la idea.

"Tienes que romper la roca" Allegra se preparo para lanzar un puñetazo, se alejo un poco pero muso la detuvo "Tienes que romperla pero tiene que ser no más de esta distancia" Muso coloco la punta de sus dedos en la roca, cerro su puño y golpeo la roca sin tomar impulso, la hizo pedazos "El estilo del gato se define por su sigilo y equilibrio el cual te permitirá caminar sobre un hilo sin moverlo pero en combate se caracteriza por un golpe, alguien quien haya perfeccionado ese estilo puede matar a alguien con un solo golpe, esa es la clave de este ejercicio".

"Pero me romperé la mano la primera vez, no tengo la fuerza"

"Esto no es de fuerza, es de concentración, la piedra es la que debería temerle a tu mano y no al revés, debes creer que lo vas a hacer, practicaras aquí hasta que puedas romper una roca y cuando puedas romper una practicaras hasta que puedas romper dos y así hasta que puedas acabar con todas las rocas que están aquí, te veo en tres horas para cenar"

Allegra no pudo hacer nada esa vez, cuando acabaron las tres horas lo único diferente era que la roca estaba cubierta con su sangre y su mano estaba morada.

Cuando llego al comedor vio un lugar vació junto a Maze, como era el único con el que había hablado se sentó junto a el.

"Mal primer día ¿verdad?" Maze siguió comiendo su Tepanyaki mientras que Allegra apenas y podía tomar el tenedor.

"Bastante, no puedo sentir mi mano" Allegra levanto su mano derecha completamente ensangrentada.

"después te ayudo a vendarla, de todas formas todos pasamos por lo mismo aunque no tan duro como tu"

"¿Porque dices eso?" casi se le cayo el tenedor al oír eso.

"Porque a ti te esta dando el curso intensivo, este "calentamiento" normalmente dura 4 meses pero tu lo harás en uno, es normal ya que harás el trabajo de dos años en tan solo seis meses" Maze siguió comiendo como si nada.

Allegra lo imito, aunque estaba en lo correcto en que ella se quedaría seis meses aun no sabia como Muso logro saberlo, aunque el fuera muy habilidoso con la legeremancia, la oclumancia de Allegra era de las mejores, así que si no se lo saco de la cabeza ¿de donde más?

Ya en su cuarto Maze le termino de vendar la mano, el vendaje lo hizo a la perfección y además le enseño a vendarse las muñecas y los tobillos para protección mayor.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Maze?" le dijo antes de que el saliera del cuarto.

"Dime" Maze se dio media vuelta y la miro directo a los ojos.

"¿Que viene después de esto, del calentamiento?" Desde que termino el día había querido preguntárselo hasta el mismo Muso.

"aprenderás verdaderas artes marciales, esto es solo preparación corporal, cuando acabe tu mes aprenderás técnicas, golpes y todo lo demás pero yo que tu me preocuparía por acabar el mes" y con una sonrisa Maze salio del cuarto.

Allegra se acostó en su cama con dificultad, todo el cuerpo le dolía y casi no se podía mover, el entrenamiento era agotador pero aun así ella va a dar lo que pueda, esperaba acabar el mes pero el camino era más difícil de lo que se imagino.

"Al menos se que no moriré, Héctor y Harry sobrevivieron" se dijo a si misma para animarse y cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida en un instante.

--


	7. El ojo del Gato

Allegra se levanto temprano como siempre, se vistio y se miro al espejo por unos minutos, desde que habia llegado hace ya cuatro meses se podia notar un enorme cambio en su persona, a las dos semanas se corto el cabello hasta un corte de chico, al estilo

Allegra se levanto temprano como siempre, se vistió y se miro al espejo por unos minutos, desde que había llegado hace ya cuatro meses se podía notar un enorme cambio en su persona, a las dos semanas se corto el cabello hasta un corte de chico, al estilo de Quinn ya que le estorbaba demasiado al entrenar, había cortado un poco de su traje amarillo para hacerse una banda para detener el sudor y así no quedar siega en el combate, su piel era mas morena ya que el sol la había bronceado y su mirada había cambiado, ya no era inexpresiva y vacía, ahora era fuerte y decidida.

Se empezó a vendar las manos, Maze le enseño a hacer esto el primer día de entrenamiento y le había ayudado a aguantar mucho más, cuando acabo su primer mes y junto con el calentamiento empezó el verdadero entrenamiento, Posiciones, técnicas, ataques eran lo de todos los días, aprender poses, agudizar tus habilidades, meditar, Allegra ya se había acostumbrado pero eso no le quitaba lo difícil.

Salio de su cuarto y se encamino al campo de entrenamiento, el Maestro Muso la reprimía si llegaba un solo minuto tarde así que prefería llegar una media hora antes para así evitar cualquier contratiempo.

La hora era a las siete de la mañana, no es tan temprano como en el calentamiento pero aun así ahora se acostaba bastante tarde en entrenamiento visual así que se compensaba con lo que dormía antes.

"Lo Bueno es que ahora eres puntual, tu hermano si lo era y Harry no tenia esa habilidad" el Maestro Muso apareció detrás de ella, al principio esto la asustaba pero ahora era común.

"Maestro, ¿Me puede contestar una pregunta?" dijo Allegra saludando a su Maestro con una reverencia.

"Ya me acabas de hacer una pero te dejo hacer otra y para la siguiente ves Allegra, no preguntes si puedes y solo hazlo, recuerda al felino, el no te pide permiso para clavarte las uñas" Muso tenia una gran sonrías, al principio le desagradaba ya que parecía burlona pero ahora Allegra siente como si se riera con ella y no de ella.

"¿Cómo pudo Harry entrenar con los demás maestros?, según lo que se el nunca dejo su casa". Allegra llevaba con esta duda mucho tiempo, desde que su Maestro le dijo que el no era el primero al que había visitado Harry y mucho menos el ultimo.

"No lo se, cuando lo veas se lo puedes preguntar" Muso se sentó en el mismo banco en el que estaba Allegra "Siéntate Allegra, tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿Pasa algo malo Maestro?" Allegra se sentó.

"Ya llevas Cuatro meses aquí, así que solo te quedan dos más antes de que se reúnan, has aprendido varias técnicas además de que el estilo de pelea del gato casi a la perfección pero el estilo del gato no estará completo hasta que aprendas la técnica final de este Monasterio o Templo, como lo quieras llamar, y para eso tienes que conseguir la paz interior, tienes que combatir tu propia oscuridad" Muso la miro fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Quiere decir que tengo que eliminar la maldad?" Allegra no entendía bien a su Maestro.

"No, la maldad y la Bondad están en un balance, en algunos es mayor uno y viceversa pero eso no se puede cambiar, cuando yo me refiero a la oscuridad me refiero a las cosas que temes, a los sentimientos que te detienen, básicamente todo lo que te causa dolor y sufrimiento y que consume tu alma, por ejemplo esta tu hijo, entiendo que hizo cosas terribles y que son imperdonables pero debes dejar eso ir, esto no quiere decir que lo trates como a un hijo pero debes olvidar el odio"

"Pero no quiero, no quiero dejar de odiarlo, el me uso de todas las formas posibles, mi propio hijo" Allegra hizo lo posible para no llorar.

"Si, si fuera un hijo a quien tu criaste, si el te hubiera obligado a hacer todo lo que hiciste, si el te hubiera llamado a servirle entonces podrías odiarlo, pero tu lo odias por el hecho de que no te dijo que eras su madre pero si el no te hubiera dicho nada ¿lo odiarías igual?" Muso coloco una mano en su hombro.

"Supongo que no, pero aun así, el nos hizo mucho daño, a todos y trajo a Shadow a este mundo, eso es suficiente para odiarlo"

"Se arrepintió, el sabe que fue usado, el sabe que no tendrá lo que el quería que era poder, cuando tu fuiste una criminal ¿No hiciste todo por conseguir más poder?, sabes que si tu hermano no hubiera estado ahí, para detenerte cuando estabas tan cerca de caer muy bajo ahora no estaríamos hablando ¿verdad?"

Allegra no pudo contestar eso porque sabia que era verdad, su hermano la había sacado de varios problemas, grandes problemas y el siempre estaba ahí, como un faro de luz que la sacaba de la oscuridad.

"También tienes que enfrentar tu miedo, tu miedo a perder, a perder a la gente que te importa, por eso no haces lazos más haya que en lo profesional, ese es tu gran miedo y tienes que aprender a superarlo" Muso le dio una sonrisa muy calida

"Eso ya lo se, siempre lo supe, pero por eso mismo estoy aquí Maestro, tengo miedo de perder a mi hermano" dijo Allegra con mucha sinceridad.

"Eso no es todo, tienes miedo a las bajas y ahora que empiezas a saber lo que es un verdadero amigo con los demás Mage temes perderlos, temes que algún miembro de la Sociedad o de la Orden muera, empiezas a temer por todos y esto no puede ser Allegra, debes afrontar los riesgos de esto, no puedes vivir atemorizada de perder a alguien, tienes que entender que eso llega a pasar y si llegara a pasa eso seria inevitable y tienes que afrontarlo"

"¿Y como lograre superar mi odio y mi miedo maestro?"

"Simple, vas a llevar un arduo entrenamiento, tu cuerpo y tu mente aprenderán a pelear con tu oscuridad, todo aquello que te causa dolor y que no te permite superarte serán desvanecidos, digamos que podrás dormir en paz" le dirigió una gran sonrisa la cual lleno de confianza a ella.

"Y al final del entrenamiento ¿Qué aprenderé?"

"Dos cosas, una de ellas es perfeccionar la técnica, hasta ahora todos tus problemas te detienen, te sabes los movimientos, los pasos, las palabras pero aun así no lo haces bien, eso será lo primero y lo segundo será aprender la técnica maestra de este Templo"

"¿técnica Maestra?, explíqueme por favor" se sorprendió al saber que había otra técnica del estilo del gato que ella no conocía.

"Si, cada Estilo tiene su técnica Maestra, en nuestro caso es el Sharingan, la pupila giratoria, el ojo-copia o en nuestro caso el ojo del gato"

"¿En que conociste?"

"El Sharingan es una técnica ocular, manda fuertes cantidades de energía al ojo lo cual hace que cambie de apariencia y que aumente tus habilidades de forma única, mira" el Maestro Muso cerro los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos Allegra pudo notar la diferencia, la pupila era de color rojo sangre y en ella se encontraban 3 aspas, como si fueran las puntas de un triangulo, Muso cerro sus ojos y estos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Impresionante" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"El Sharingan le da a tu ojo la habilidad de ver las cosas mucho más claras, es como si vieras el próximo movimiento de tu oponente como una sombra, también te permite ver en lo oculto y lo que los demás no ven, en la noche puedes ver con claridad, puedes ver el aura y el ki y sus colores, también el Sharingan pose una habilidad increíble, puede copiar las técnicas de tu oponente con tan solo verlas una vez y por ultimo, te permite ver a kilómetros de distancia y hasta poder ver a través de un cuerpo o de cualquier cosa"

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitare para aprenderlo?" ahora que sabia su poder, Allegra no esperaba para aprenderlo.

"Un mes, pero para eso necesitaras hacer lo que te indique antes, cuando controles tus emociones y expulses la oscuridad podrás aprenderlo, para eso necesitas tener una mente tranquila, el Sharingan usa energía especifica y si no la controlas puedes quedarte ciega o en el menor de los casos tus ojos pueden explotar por la sobrecarga, así que necesitas aprender a controlar tus emociones, con eso podrás usar el Sharingan" Muso se levanto de la banca pero esta vez Allegra no lo siguió.

"Señor, si el Sharingan me permite copiar cualquier técnica, ¿eso no me hará copiar personalidades u otro tipo de actitudes de quien este copiando?"

"No, el Sharingan copia movimientos, no pensamientos, cuando un sharingan copia técnicas el proceso que hace es ver tanto los movimientos externos como los movimientos de Aura y Ki internos, no ahí peligros" Muso la miro como si estuviera diciendo "A entrenar" y Allegra no lo quiso discutir más y lo siguió.

Llegaron al techo de el Templo principal, justo en el centro había un par de colchonetas, Allegra sabia que Muso no era pervertido ni nada por el estilo pero aun así eso le daba mala espina.

"Este entrenamiento será muy simple, te recostaras aquí y realizaras un "viaje astral" en el cual te enfrentaras con toda esa oscuridad que esta en tu corazón, lo harás diario y a diferencia de los demás, tu me dirás cuando estas lista" Muso comenzó a encender unas velas que estaban en cada una de las esquinas.

"¿Y como sabré si estoy lista?" Para ella todo esto era muy confuso.

"Esa pregunta te la debes hacer a ti misma, no a mi" Muso termino de encender las velas y fue hacia ella "Yo no puedo estar aquí para ver que nada salga mal, pero en este caso Maze te ayudara en eso" el monje apareció al lado de su maestro "Y ahora los dejo" y Muso desapareció.

"Vamos Allegra, recuéstate en la colchoneta para empezar" Allegra se recostó.

"Debes saber que no confió en ti, mi cuerpo estar solo por varias horas y por lo que entendí del Maestro"

"Pues no es el momento de discutir eso, este entrenamiento es pesado para los dos porque te tengo que monitorear todo el tiempo" Maze coloco su mano sobre los ojos de Allegra.

"Pero ve con calma, que es mi primera vez" le dijo al Monje en tono de broma.

"Me temo que tendrá que ser duro" le contesto serio el monje, rezo unas palabras y mando mucha de su energía a ella y empezando su entrenamiento.

--

No había escape, esta rodeada, Allegra no encontraba la forma de poder enfrentar a tantos adversario pero de repente se le ocurrió usar el ultimo recurso, cerro los ojos y grito en voz alta.

"¡SHARINGAN!" Allegra abrió los ojos y ahora veía el mundo de una forma diferente, parecía poder ver todos los movimientos, sentía las posiciones exactas de cada uno de sus adversarios y podía ver en donde concentraban su energía.

"Atáquenla" grito una voz y al instante los 6 que la rodeaban se lanzaron hacia ella, podía ver los movimientos de cada uno como si los estuviera adivinando, Salto lo más que pudo y logro esquivarlos a todos y mientras empezaba a caer pudo planeara una estrategia al instante.

Cuando ya estaba en el suelo golpeo a dos directo en los puntos exactos, los dos cayeron desmayados, los cuatro que restaban se lanzaron hacia ella pero con el Sharingan nadie podía atacarla sin que lo supiera, dos atacaron desde arriba y dos por abajo, Allegra dio un pequeño salto y logro dar dos patadas y dos puñetazos que tumbaron a los cuatro atacantes.

"Excelente, al parecer ya dominas la técnica, ¡Enciendan la luz!" La voz de Muso estaba enfrente de ella, cuando la luz volvió Allegra ayudo a los que ella misma había tirado, según Muso, eran de los mejores monjes (entre ellos Mase) solo que ellos aun no habían desarrollado el Sharingan.

"Pero aun me falta pulir las demás técnicas, concentrarme este mes y medio en solo desarrollar el Sharingan me dejo mal en lo demás, tengo que regresar un poco a eso" Allegra termino de ayudar a levantar al ultimo Monje, habían pasado ya cinco meses y medio en el templo y con solo 15 días para regresar necesitaba aplicarse para poder recuperar el nivel anterior, "ahora se porque mi hermano hace tanto ejercicio" se dijo a si misma.

"Pero es no tardara mucho, tu fuerza y tus técnicas siguen ahí, realmente podría decirte que estas lista pero lo necio también parece ser de Familia" le dijo Muso mientras servia un poco de Te para los dos.

"Aun así, un poco de entrenamiento no me haría nada mal, tengo una semana para entrenar y una semana de viaje" con este ultimo comentario Muso empezó a reír bastante "¿Qué?" le pregunto a su maestro.

"Con tus nuevos poderes tardaras minutos en llegar a México, veinte o treinta minutos y si le agregamos el Sharingan no te vas a perder" Muso le dio un sorbo a su te.

"No es necesario usar el Sharingan, con mi magia puedo sentir el Aura Mágica y en si mi hermano me enseño a sentir el Ki, solo que no lo he usado desde que llegue aquí" Allegra también tomo un poco de su te.

"Ya ves, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, eres bienvenida" Muso le dio una de sus sonrisas calidas pero esta vez Allegra no se la pudo devolver.

Algo estaba pasando, desde el final de la pelea había activado sus "sensor" de Aura y ki ya que sentía que podía hacerlo y aunque parecía una enorme coincidencia un Ki enorme se había despertado de repente, era como si estuviera del otro lado del Mundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Muso al ver su expresión de Terror.

"Mi Hermano, se despertó" fue lo que pudo decir Allegra, ya que el Ki de Héctor aumentaba descomunalmente por cada segundo que pasaba.

"Tienes que irte, ahora" le dijo Muso mientras le quitaba la taza de las manos y la llevaba afuera ya que no podía reaccionar del miedo.

"Pero no puedo hacer nada, su poder es descomunal, no podré hacer nada, no entiendo porque tiene este poder" Allegra aun no reaccionaba.

"Reacciona Allegra, tu hermano esta así porque esta poseído, ahora me imagino que tus amigos deben haberse dado cuenta también, tienes que hacerle frente, para esto te entrenaste, ¡Despierta!" las palabras de Muso fueron como Agua fría, Allegra se concentro en el Ki para poder seguirlo.

"Muy Bien, tengo que ir lo más rápido posible antes de que ocurra algo malo, no se si mis padres lograron encontrar otro escondite pero si no ellos y toda la ciudad puede estar en peligro" Allegra estaba lista para partir.

"Pues deja de decírmelo y vuela, ¡Ahora!" Allegra no dijo nada, se elevo lentamente lo suficiente para sobrepasar a los edificios, hace meses que no lo hacia así que tenia que acostumbrarse un poco, cuando pudo reconocer la ruta y cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba listo voló a toda velocidad.

La Velocidad que había alcanzado era impresionante, la tierra debajo de ella solo parecía una mancha y el viento le pegaba bastante duro en la cara, era impresionante lo que había logrado el entrenamiento.

De repente pudo sentir a otros Cinco Ki que se dirigían casi a la misma velocidad que ella a un mismo punto, al parecer ellos se habían vuelto tan fuerte como ella y parece que esta es la oportunidad valiosa para probar sus nuevos poderes ya que al parecer no había sido Héctor quien había despertado, sino algo más, algo mucho más poderoso que su hermano.

--

Creo que no he hablado con ustedes por un rato, así que les aclarare unas cosas:

Básicamente mostrare a todos, el entrenamiento, los maestros, las técnicas y todos eso solo que ahora le toco primero a Allegra (fue por suerte, pensé en un nombre y salio ella) así que no se quien seguirá y así y si se llegan a repetir cosas en las historias alternativas solo les recuerdo que nadie sabe lo que pasa en las otras historias así que tienen que explicarlo otra vez.

Con esto me despido y les deseo buenas vacaciones de verano.


	8. Los Ninjas Ocultos de las Montañas

Ok, antes de empezar este capitulo quiero aclarar unos puntos, este capitulo incluira una nueva escuela o templo o academia o como quieran llamarlo, e incluira muchos elementos de Naruto, los que no le hayan leido el manga se encontraran un poco confuso

Quinn apareció en la cima de una montaña, realmente no dominaba bien la técnica aun pero al menos no le paso lo mismo que en su primera aparición, cuando termino con medio cuerpo a un kilómetro de diferencia del otro.

Bajo la montaña con cuidado para encontrarse con un pequeño pueblo al final, ya que no sentía ninguna energía o Aura considerable decidió buscar de la manera antigua, preguntando, así que fue hacia el primer rastro de energía que encontró.

Realmente ella estaba emocionada por visitar a los maestros ninja, del grupo de ocho ella era la segunda más fuerte (antes de que encontraran la lanza) ya que Héctor mismo la había entrenado hace casi diez años y además era maestra de Batalla en Salem así que no había perdido condición.

Aun así ella no estaba a la altura de Héctor, aunque su entrenamiento había sido duro y agotador el siempre decía que el entrenamiento con cualquier otro de los Maestros era el triple de agotador, ella nunca le había creído y aun así no le cree, por eso quiere descubrir si era verdad lo que decía.

Entro al pequeño pueblo, parecía que ese lugar no había sido tocado por la civilización ya que las casas estaban hechas de bambú y la gente llevaba ropa muy sencilla y de momento Quinn pensó que seria más difícil aun encontrar alguna pista de los maestros Ninja.

Se acerco a lo que parecía un puesto de comida, había mucha gente así que pensó que era posible obtener información.

Cuando se iba a sentar en un banco vació vio algo que le parecía extraño, se parecía mucho a Héctor, de hecho era idéntico a el y la estaba mirando fijamente, Quinn empezó a caminar en dirección al extraño mientras que este caminaba así atrás alejándose de ella.

"¡Espera!" le grito al extraño pero era inútil, ahora el se había dado la vuelta y comenzaba a correr, Quinn hizo lo mismo y lo siguió hasta el final de la villa hasta que el extraño se detuvo "¿Quién eres?" le pregunto al extraño que estaba de espaldas.

"Siento mucho la carrera, pero tenia que sacarte de la Aldea" una pequeña explosión lo cubrió de humo blanco que se disipo rápidamente, la ropa y la forma del extraño habían cambiado y cuando se volteo ya no se parecía a su esposo "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, vengo en una misión para recogerte, ¿eres Quinn Cashdollar?"

"Creo que ya lo sabes, no creo que un ninja se hubiera acercado a mi sin saberlo" Quinn solo le sonrió, aunque el tipo (que era como de su edad) era atractivo, para ella solo estaba Héctor y los demás, Sasuke tenia el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su mirada era fría y sus ropas eran negras con un chaleco azul y una banda negra en la cabeza.

"Se nota que el te entreno y más aun que eres su esposa" Sasuke chasqueo los dedos y otros 3 ninjas más aparecieron, dos hombres y una mujer, los hombres llevaban casi la misma ropa a excepción de que sus chalecos eran de colores Rojo y amarillo, la mujer llevaba ropas azules y una especie de Short negro y falda azul partida desde la cadera al final, revelando la pierna completa y algunos vendajes "El Kage nos dio ordenes de llevarte a la aldea oculta"

"Hola soy Ino" se presento la mujer, era rubia y con ojos azules y de alguna forma le recordaba a ella "El es Neji" presento al hombre del chaleco rojo, su cabello era café y largo y sus ojos eran color perla "Y el es Lee" el de chaleco amarillo hizo una reverencia, tenia un cabello negro en forma de tazón y unas cejas enormes, cuando termino de hacer la reverencia le sonrió con sus dientes blancos y le levanto el pulgar guiñándole el ojo.

"Dijiste Kage, ¿No seria Hokage o Kazekage?" pregunto Quinn, ella realmente ya conocía a todas esas personas pero no en persona, sino había aprovechado el tiempo en la casa para leer el Manga completo de Naruto, ella sabia que el dibujante era un mago como Rowling, Toriyama o Miyamoto pero no sabia que se había inspirado en personas reales.

"Realmente eres igual que tu marido" Sasuke se puso una mano en la frente y murmuro "igual de desagradables" Sasuke miro a Lee y como si le diera una orden este asintió y fue directamente hacia ella.

"Te cargare a la aldea, así será más rápido llegar y cuando llegues el Kage te explicara todo" le dijo Lee y sin más la cargo, Sasuke asintió y los cinco se encaminaron hacia la aldea.

Quinn se sorprendió desde el primer momento, su velocidad al avanzar a pie era sorprendente, juntando con eso su agilidad para trepar árboles y subir montañas era increíble, parecía que aunque no volaran eran iguales de rápidos que ella sobre tierra.

Después de una media hora de camino pasaron una montaña bastante alta para encontrar visible la aldea oculta, era un lugar bastante grande entre montañas altas lo cual lo hacia difícil de alcanzar, en una de las montañas mas altas y angostas estaba talladas las caras de varias personas, Quinn pudo contar alrededor de 8 rostros.

"Te llevaremos con el Kage para tu audiencia" dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y los cinco se encaminaron al edificio más alto a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron había varios ninjas en la entrada del Edificio haciendo guardia, como si esperaran algo, todos llevaban mascaras de animales y chalecos verde oscuro con ropas negras.

"Al parecer el Kage quiere recibirte bien" Le dijo Lee mientras la bajaba "Al fin y al cabo eres la tercera que visita la aldea y el primero bajo su liderazgo, para el es importante"

"Solamente quiere impresionarla, es típico de el, no se como pudo llegar a ser Kage" Sasuke uso el mismo tono frió que usaba.

"No deberías hablar a si de el, de todas formas el es el Kage ahora" dijo Neji.

"Como sea, debemos llevarla con el Kage para completar la misión, dejen de pelear y vamos" Ino se puso entre los dos, los cuales parecía como si fueran a golpearse.

Los 4 Shinobis la guiaron por el interior del edificio el cual parecía un edificio de oficinas por dentro, mucha gente iba y venia con papeles u otro tipo de objetos extraños, después de un rato llegaron a una puerta en la cual se podía leer "Oficina del Kage" en la entrada.

"Voy a tocar" anuncio Lee y justo cuando su puño se acerco a la puerta un grito hizo que todos se alejaran de ahí, todos menos Quinn la cual no entendía lo que pasaba con los demás pero la voz que oía era femenina.

"¡¿Cómo que mandaste a 4 de los mejores Jonin a recoger a alguien?, acaso estas loco, esas misiones las pueden hacer los Genin!" al parecer alguien había cometido un error.

"No debería seguir gritándole de esa forma, al fin y al cabo el es el Kage" Sasuke abrió la puerta y entro, seguido de los otros cuatro.

La habitación era una oficina bastante grande, le recordaba a su propio despacho en Salem solo que este era el triple de grande, la parte de atrás estaba llena de ventanas y en medio había un escritorio bastante grande, enfrente de el estaba una mujer de su altura con cabello rosado y tenia el puño levantado.

"deberías dejarme explicar antes de golpear, recuerda que ahora soy Kage y soy tu jefe" la voz de un hombre venia de la parte de atrás del escritorio, al parecer la mujer lo había tirado al suelo.

"No me importa que seas hasta el presidente del mundo, como tu asesora debo hacerte ver cuando te equivocas Naruto" Quinn se sorprendió un poco al oír esto, al parecer el niño rubio había cumplido su sueño.

"No se porque soy tan bueno contigo" Naruto se levanto, Su cabello rubio ahora era bastante largo pero seguía de punta, sus ojos azules y en sus mejillas estaban 3 marcas horizontales en cada una, llevaba una gabardina negra con interior naranja y ropas azules y en su cabeza llevaba una banda blanca que decía "Ramen" con letras rojas.

"Segura que no estas molesta porque no fuiste ¿Sakura?" Sasuke le sonrió a la mujer del cabello rosa la cual se volteo enfadada hacia el.

"Mejor cállate Sasuke, si al Kage lo golpeo imagínate que te voy a hacer a ti" Sakura Haruno era una bella mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdad, llevaba una especie de bata roja escotada la cual hacia sentirse mal a Quinn ya que el busto de Sakura era bastante prominente, sobre esa bata llevaba una gabardina verde oscura y una banda Amarilla en la cabeza.

"Kage, completamos la misión con éxito, aquí esta Quinn Cashdollar" Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto mientras que este se levantaba y caminaba a su dirección.

"Bienvenida a La Aldea Ninja Oculta entre las Montañas, me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado, muy puntual de hecho" Naruto tomo su mano derecha con sus dos manos y la sacudió con alegría.

"¿Ella es la protegida?" Sakura la Barrio con la mirada "No creo que tenga nada de especial".

"Neji, Lee, Ino, gracias por traerla, ahora vayan con sus alumnos y les dirán sus misiones para hoy" El Kage se dirigió a los otros tres Ninjas.

"Si, Lord Kage" dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo y salieron por las ventanas las cuales no tenían vidrios, solo eran agujeros en la pared.

"Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no me digan Lord Kage, en fin" Naruto camino hacia una pequeña sala a un costado de la oficina, se sentó en un sofá para 3 y saco un poco de agua "¿No piensan sentarse?" les pregunto a los otros tres que seguían de pie.

Los tres asintieron, los dos Shinobi se sentaron en el mismo sillón que Naruto mientras que Quinn se sentó enfrente de Naruto, Sirvió agua para los otros tres y Naruto se recostó en su sillón y no dijo nada por un rato.

"La cosa es Sakura, que si no tuviera a Sasuke yo mismo hubiera ido por ella" rompió el silencio Naruto.

"¿Y porque ella es tan importante?" la pelirosada se veía ofendida por parte del Kage.

"Acaso estas celosa ¿Sakura?"

"¡Claro que no!, solo tengo curiosidad por saber quien es ella".

"Si me permiten" Quinn pensó que era momento de hablar "Creo que es mejor que me presente, Soy Quinn Cashdollar de Rangel, Maestra de Batalla de el Instituto para brujas de Salem, Miembro de La Orden del Fénix y de la Sociedad de los Mage"

"Ahora ves porque es tan importante esta mujer, es la tercer Mage en visitar la aldea y en estos tiempos es importante ayudar a la sociedad, ¿conforme Sakura?" Naruto le pregunto a su amiga con una sonrisa.

"Si, esta bien, exagere un poco" la ninja decidió no ver a su amigo por un rato.

"¿La tercera?, ¿quien más ha venido además de mi esposo y yo?" Quinn pensaba que solo Héctor había visitado a los ninja.

"Ese Harry Potter, es bastante lindo pero al parecer solo tiene ojos para su esposa" dijo Sakura de forma coqueta.

"Sakura, eso pensaste también de Rangel, ¿también vas a enamorarte de ella?" se burlo Sasuke.

"Que ya no este enamorado de ti no te da razón para tomarla conmigo"

"Esperen, necesito que me digan hasta donde es real y hasta donde es ficción, estoy muy confundida" Quinn no esperaba esto pero los tres comenzaron a reír.

"Bien, te explicare" dijo Naruto "Como tu sabes Rowling uso la vida de Harry para hacer una novela la cual la hizo muy famosa, hubo películas, artículos y todo ese tipo de cosas, este caso fue criticado en todo el mundo mágico porque todos conocían a Harry y era uno de los primeros casos que se oían de plasmar la vida de los magos para los humanos en general, esto en Inglaterra lleva poco tiempo pero en Japón es mucho más antiguo, los magos han plasmado historias en los Mangas, básicamente aquí usan mucha imaginación ya que solo se usan personajes con habilidades, magos famosos o leyendas, aquí se tiene un control mayor ya que eso es común, básicamente todo manga tiene su base en personas, situaciones o leyendas reales pero solo su base"

"Eso es comprensible, la vida común y corriente no es tan interesante como la ficción" reflexiono Sasuke en voz alta.

"Quien hubiera leído el manga de Naruto si yo no hubiera tenido al Zorro de las Nueve Colas o derrotado a la malvada Organización Akatsuki, básicamente los personajes y estilos de esta aldea fueron modificados, como el hecho de que solo ahí una aldea oculta o que los ninjas no son enemigos, las bestias con colas no existen o el simple hecho de que no existan malvados en esta aldea, básicamente los personajes son reales, de ahí en fuera muchas cosas son diferentes del Manga a la realidad, en cuestión a situaciones, claro" Naruto volvió a tomar un trago de agua.

"Eso explica muchas cosas, ya que en el Manga el Chakra puede hacer cualquier cosa, como si fuera…"

"Magia" la interrumpió Sakura "Eso es porque tiene algo de mágico todo eso, pero ya se te explicara en tu entrenamiento"

"Vaya, si los Humanos que escriben Fanfics se enteraran de esto tendrían mucho material" comento Quinn con una sonrisa que después se borro ya que los rostros de los tres Shinobis enfrente de ella habían cambiado a lo que parecía ser depresión con ira.

"Yo no conocía de ellos hasta que tu esposo llego a esta aldea" Naruto agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada hasta que de repente se levanto de golpe completamente sonrojado y grito "¡Como puede ser que los humanos piensen en cosas cono el SasuNaru o el NaruKaka, como alguien puede pensar en eso, esas abominaciones deberían ser borradas y a sus escritores encarcelados!"

"Naruto, no creo que debas exagerar, al fin y al cabo las relaciones chico/chico le gustan a las chicas como a ustedes las relaciones chica/chica, así son todos" dijo Quinn.

"Ella tiene razón, las chicas son tan depravadas como nosotros, quizás más, ¿Verdad Sakura?" pregunto Sasuke con un tono de malicia en su voz a la pelirosada.

"¡Claro que no, solo ustedes tiene esa mente!" respondió la mujer muy indignada.

"¿En serio?" le dijo Naruto mientras juntaba sus manos en una posición extraña enfrente de su pecho "Jutsu Sexy: Relación de dos chicos" dijo y una nube de humo blanco lo cubrió rápidamente y al disiparse se podía ver a unas copias idénticas de Héctor y Harry desnudos en una pose demasiado sugestiva, Sakura se levanto de inmediato con una mirada lujuriosa mientras que Quinn decidió cubrirse la cara ya que ella también se había sentido un poco… emocionada de ver esa escena tan peculiar.

Después de unos segundos se pudo oír una segunda explosión y Quinn se descubrió el rostro, solo para ver como Sakura se abalanzaba hacia el rubio para golpearlo "Tu eres el Kage, Naruto, no deberías hacer esas cosas" le dijo mientras lo golpeaba.

"Aun así demostró su punto, a las chicas nos gusta eso y al parecer a ti te gustan tanto Harry y mi marido, así que mejor deja de golpearlo" le dijo Quinn en tono imperativo.

"¿Me diste una orden?" Sakura dejo a Naruto y se acerco a ella "No porque seas Mage dejare que me des ordenes ¿entendiste?"

Quinn se levanto, Sakura era de su misma altura así que podía verla directamente a los ojos "No, no entendí y te sugiero que no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono ya que yo puedo ser muy peligrosa"

"Porque no probamos ahora si eres tan peligrosa" entre ellas dos saltaban chispas, literalmente.

"Yo no te tengo miedo, lo probare ahora mismo y…" pero Quinn no pudo continuar porque alguien la interrumpió.

"Basta las dos, nadie vino aquí a pelear con nadie así que sepárense, si me haces favor Quinn reanima al Kage, tu lo puedes hacer más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros" Quinn se limito a asentir y apunto a Naruto con su dedo, le lanzo un hechizo que lo despertaría y a la vez lo curaría, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su amiga "Y Sakura, será mejor que no te metas con ella, ella puede lanzar hechizos y estarías en clara desventaja"

"¿Qué ustedes no saben como lanzar hechizos?" pregunto Quinn.

"No, ya te explicare como hacemos magia" Naruto le respondió después de haberse levantado ya sin ninguna herida.

"Bien, me han explicado mucho y aun no entiendo nada, pero solo tengo una pregunta ¿Cuándo empezamos?" Quinn ya estaba aturdida con tanta información.

"Mañana, por ahora será mejor que busques un lugar donde quedarte, necesitaras una cama para los próximos seis meses ¿no?"

"¿Cómo sabes que me quedare seis meses?, según recuerdo no te lo he dicho aun" Si ellos no usan hechizos es imposible que el supiera esto, se dijo a si misma Quinn.

"Me llego una carta del querido Héctor pero eso no es importante" Naruto se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó "Ahora como castigo por golpearme, Sakura te llevara a uno de nuestros apartamentos vacíos, nosotros tenemos unos condominios para los que vienen a visitarnos o los que deciden quedarse, ya te lo explicare todo después así que por ahora es mejor que vayas a descansar"

"Pero aun es de día, de hecho es temprano como para dormir" se quejo Quinn.

"Entonces ve a explorar la aldea"

"Pero yo quiero empezar a entrenar hoy"

"No puedo hoy, mañana te entreno"

"No, empiézame a entrenar ahora"

"No, mañana lo hago y esa es mi ultima palabra, Sakura, llévatela a su departamento" y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo, añadió "Y si dices algo más no te entreno y te saco de la aldea, aquí se me respeta y mas aun si vas a ser mi alumna"

"Eres mas duro de lo que pensé" le dijo Quinn antes de salirse.

Siguió a Sakura en silencio por las calles de la aldea, la gente parecía normal, común y corriente, niños, mujeres y hombres vivían como si nada, ella pensó que si algún humano viniera aquí no se daría cuenta de que son magos ya que nadie hace magia o al menos eso creía ella por un rato.

Unos niños parecían estar jugando a las escondidillas, los demás se escondían mientras que el contaba, cuando el niño termino de contar se descubrió los ojos y empezó a ver hacia todos los lados, puso sus manos en una posición parecida a la que Naruto había hecho, murmuro unas palabras y un humo blanco cubrió la zona, se disperso rápidamente y al parecer 5 copias del niño había aparecido, los seis se dispersaron para buscar.

"Eso es una técnica Ninja ¿no?" le pregunto a Sakura que también había visto la escena, aunque ella había leído el manga ella solo se acordaba de unas cosas, eran muchas técnicas para aprendérselas.

"Es un Jutsu de Multiclones de Sombra, crea clones sólidos de uno mismo, la mayoría de los niños lo conocen porque es la técnica que mejor le sale al Kage" le dijo sin voltearla a ver.

"Aun así no entiendo como pueden hacer eso si no usan magia, no creo que el ki haga eso" dijo casi para si misma.

"Una cosa es que no usemos hechizos y otra es que no usemos Magia, usamos magia a través del chakra, los sellos y los Jutsus" le dijo en un tono de sabelotodo.

"¿Chakra? Explícame"

"Es simple, los magos tiene dos tipos de energía, el Ki y la magia, la mayoría usa estos por separado mientras que nosotros aprendimos a combinarlos, el chakra es la unión de los dos, una mezcla que usa mucha más magia que Ki y eso nos ayuda a usar los Jutsus, obviamente para un Mage como tu eso se potencia ya que ustedes tiene un control natural para la magia, en cambio un mago sin su varita es tan débil como un niño"

"¿Y ustedes como lograron usar la magia sin su varita?" Esto le causo mucha curiosidad, ella nunca había oído que algún mago usara magia sin ningún instrumento de la forma en que ellos lo hacían.

"Básicamente nosotros nos entrenamos de manera especial para usar la magia como ustedes, aunque no de tal forma pero aun así es magia básica, después de esto se nos enseña a hacer chakra lo cual no es difícil para un adulto, pero un niño con poca magia es muy difícil, y después ejecutamos los sellos"

"¿Qué es un sello?"

"Es una posición especial de las manos, mira" Sakura se detuvo y se volteo hacia ella "Son doce en total, Pájaro, Jabalí, Perro, Dragon, Conejo, Caballo, Mono, Buey, Carnero, Rata, Serpiente y Tigre" Sakura hizo todos los sellos mientras mencionaba sus nombres "Eso funciona como las varitas, los sellos adecuados y las palabras adecuadas desencadenan un Jutsu, que básicamente funciona como un hechizo pero potenciado con el Ki"

"¿No seria más fácil solo usar una varita?", así se ahorrarían mucho" comento Quinn.

"Si y No, como sabrás a veces los ninjas hacemos misiones difíciles, antes nuestra aldea se encontraba en Japón y si, antes usábamos Varitas como todo mago en el mundo, pero después de una gran guerra decidimos retirarnos del país y dejar de usar las varitas ya que nos habíamos hecho dependientes de ellas, el primer Kage de la aldea creo los sellos y el entrenamiento para así solo usar nuestras manos en batalla, sin depender de una varita nos hicimos fuertes en combate, juntando nuestras habilidades en armas y con nuestro cuerpo somos armas mortales" Sakura se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

"Eso es verdad, la varita es muy estorbosa cuando peleas, por eso no hay nada mejor que un Kudo" Quinn saco su arma con orgullo y la movió, después de unos segundos la guardo.

"Eso no es nada, tu entrenamiento incluye un amplio arsenal de armas de larga y corta distancia, aprenderás a usarlas y a hacerlas" Sakura se detuvo enfrente de un edificio de dos pisos "Es aquí, sígueme"

El edificio era bastante largo, con 10 puertas en cada piso y separadas por bastante espacio, Sakura la llevo al segundo piso a la cuarta puerta la cual llevaba el numero 304 en la puerta, saco una llave, abrió la puerta y las dos entraron.

Se veía muy cómodo, una sala pequeña con un comedor al lado, al fondo se podía ver dos puertas, una que llevaba a la cocina y otra al baño, y a la derecha estaba la habitación la cual no era muy grande.

"Aquí te vas a quedar, antes de irnos Naruto me dio este sobre para ti" le entrego un sobre que parecía bastante lleno "te doy la llave" se la dio junto con un llavero "Podrás explorar la aldea hoy, mañana como es tu primer día mandare a algún Shinobi por ti a las 8 de la mañana, la ropa y la comida corren por tu cuenta, ya ganaras dinero con las misiones que te asignemos con tu equipo de 4, el alquiler es por nuestra cuenta"

"Bueno, muchas gracias" le dijo a la pelirosada en tono antipática.

"Si, te veo después" se lo devolvió en el mismo tono antipático y salio del departamento.

Se sentó en su nueva sala, era bastante cómoda aunque era pequeña, se quedo así por lo menos quince minutos hasta que recordó el sobre que le había dado, lo tomo y vio para quien estaba escrita y por quien:

_Quienquiera que seas, __ábrelo, es importante._

Era la letra de Héctor, lo abrió y varios billetes cayeron al suelo junto con una carta de papel, la tomo y empezó a leerla.

_Quienquiera que seas._

_Este dinero me sobro de cuando hice mi entrenamiento con los ninjas, úsalo para comprar ropa y alimento, te sugiero que compres conjuntos iguales para que seas reconocida rápidamente y un conjunto para cuando duermas._

_Solo una cosa más, no hagas enfurece ni a Tsunade ni a Sakura y si eres mujer y ves a un tipo de pelo blanco y ropas raras, aléjate de el o golpéalo, como tu quieras, si eres Viktor no dejes la puerta abierta o te quedes a solas con Sakura._

"Cuando llegue a casa me explicaras lo de tu y Sakura" dijo para si misma mientras dejaba la carta a un lado y contaba el dinero "Se ve que es bastante, ya veremos para cuanto me alcanza" se levanto y salio del departamento.

La aldea era muy emocionante, a Quinn siempre le había encantado ir de compras, aunque ella era muy dura y fuerte aun así le gustaba estar arreglada, sus alumnas siempre iban a pedirle consejos de belleza y de cómo poder gustarle a los chicos, a ella no le gustaba dar estos últimos así que se limitaba a un grupo de alumnas que ella consideraba "calificadas" para obtener esa información, al fin y al cabo que ella fue alumna de esa escuela.

Entro en una tienda de ropa para mujeres, la ropa era en su mayoría ajustada y de colores obscuros, "Un ninja debe ocultarse, o al menos eso creo" pensó Quinn mientras compraba varios conjuntos iguales, de pantalón negro y parte superior roja, junto con una túnica naranja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y estaba abierta desde la cadera.

Termino por comprar un par de conjuntos más para cuando no entrene, un pantalón verde y una playera azul, después de pagar se dio cuenta de que el dinero que había dejado Héctor era bastante, ya que no uso ni un cuarto para pagar toda la ropa.

Después paso a la que parecía un mercado, compro verduras, carne, frutas y condimentos, ella sabía cocinar lo suficiente para que la comida termine comestible, pero aun así prefería la cocina de su madre, ella si que tenía habilidad.

Cuando termino todas sus compras se encontró con un problema, se había perdido y no encontraba el camino de regreso al departamento y como las calles no estaban nombradas y lo único que sabía era que su departamento era el 304, estaba en ligeros problemas.

"Eres nueva ¿verdad?" una voz masculina le pregunto, ella se volteo para ver quien le estaba hablando.

Era un chico pelirrojo y sin cejas, llevaba una túnica cerrada que le llegabas hasta los pies y en la espalda llevaba una especie de calabaza café, tenia una cara de malhumorado que le daba un poco de miedo a Quinn, trago saliva y decidió contestarle.

"Si, llegue hace unas horas y ya tengo un departamento pero no se en que calle o en que edificio esta" le dijo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué numero es?" le pregunto en el mismo tono frió.

"304, pero supongo que debe haber varios departamentos con el mismo numero ¿verdad?"

"No" el chico comenzó a caminar "sígueme" y ya que Quinn no tenía otra opción lo siguió.

Después de caminar por casi diez minutos Quinn dio un respiro, habían llegado a su edificio y ahora que las bolsas comenzaban a pesarle necesitaba descansar, se acerco al chico para darle las gracias pero este le indico que guardara silencio.

"Los departamentos son unicos así que no habrá otro igual, te daré un mapa" le dio un pedazo de papel doblado "Mi nombre es Gaara y fue un gusto conocerte" y sin decir más el chico desapareció en una tormenta de arena.

"La gente cada vez es más extraña y extraña" dijo para si misma y entro en su departamento.

Colgó su ropa nueva en un pequeño armario enfrente de su cama, acomodo la comida y se preparo para relajarse un poco, ya que no podía entrenar ahora era mejor descansar el mayor tiempo posible ya que algo le decía que no iba a descansar en varios meses.

Estaba tan cómoda que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que se quedo dormida y comenzó a soñar, estaba en lo que parecía una fiesta, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, inclusive Harry y Héctor, todos parecían estar muy felices pero por alguna razón no había sonido, todos movían las bocas pero Quinn no podía oír nada.

De repente tres personas salieron de la multitud, eran sus padres y su hermano menor pero había algo extraño, ellos eran mucho más jóvenes y su hermano era un niño, tomaron sus dos manos y la llevaron hacia la fiesta, al ver a los demás también era más jóvenes y justo cuando paso frente a un espejo vio que ella también era más joven.

Todos le daban palmadas en la espalda y abrazos, hasta que llego con Héctor el cual la vio a los ojos por casi un minuto hasta que se le acerco y le dio un beso largo, cuando se separaron la volvió a mirar y le susurro las únicas palabras que pudo oír.

"Te dejo" la cara de Héctor seguía sonriendo mientras decía estas palabras, el ambiente se oscureció y todos los demás desaparecieron menos ellos dos, Héctor la seguía viendo con la misma sonrisa.

"Lo odias porque te dejo y ahora quiere regresar" la voz de Sargeras comenzó a rebotar como eco en toda la habitación, detrás de Héctor aparecieron Julian y Shadow, cada uno se puso a un lado de Héctor quien ahora demostraba una sonrisa diferente y al igual que todo su rostro solo detonaba una cosa, maldad.

Su ropa cambio, se torno negra y parecía que se fundiera con el ambiente, los tres empezaron a reír de forma macabra, mientras que los demás Mage aparecían atrás de ellos tres, incluso una copia de ella, vestidos con la misma ropa negra y la misma sonrisa malévola, los siete se acercaban lentamente hacia ella, listos para hacerle algo cuando un hombre con ropas blancas apareció y los ahuyento, junto con el otras seis personas aparecieron para dispersarlos, todos con la misma túnica blanca que los cubría por completo.

Cuando termino la pelea los de negro fueron derrotados y se desvanecieron, los 7 que la había ayudado se acercaron a ella, el que estaba más adelante le dio la mano y ella se levanto y justo cuando el había soltado su mano una lanza, la lanza de Longinos, que ahora estaba completa, lo atravesó quitándole la capucha y revelando que era Harry.

"Aun falto yo" Shadow salio detrás de Harry y le saco la lanza, tirándolo al suelo ya muerto.

"Y ahora faltas tu" Shadow levanto la lanza y se la clavo en el estomago y Quinn despertó.

Ya era de noche y Quinn estaba en el suelo, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a tener pesadillas pero desde aquel encuentro con Shadow ahora eran recurrentes, se levanto y fue a secarse el sudor frió, esta pesadilla había sido tan real que aun su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Se quito la ropa y se puso la pijama de color rosa que había comprado en la tarde y se metió a la cama, se quedo viendo el vació por varios minutos ya que en su cabeza seguían rebotando las palabras de Shadow de aquella vez…

"_Claro que si, lo odias por que el quiso el divorcio y ahora esta arrepentido…"_

Y junto con esas palabras varias imágenes entraban a su mente, sus amigos, la última vez que vio a Harry, la mirada inexpresiva de Héctor cuando entro en coma y la mirada fría y vacía de Shadow, viéndola mientras le decía la palabra una y otra vez.

"_Lo odias"_

No supo cuanto había dormido pero en la mañana se sentía muy cansada.

--

Muy bien, aprovecho este medio para decirles que tengo un nuevo fic de Naruto, Jinchuriki, así que si son fans de Naruto pueden darse una vuelta y leerlo.

Como ahora estoy de vacaciones muchos pueden pensar que puedo escribir un fic por día (que lo hice antes con lanza de longinos) pero ahora también estoy atascado en ideas así que espero tardarme al menos unos cuatro días y eso en que entre en una parte explicativa del fic, cuando salga de "la visita a los 6 maestros" como yo lo llamo entraremos a una fase mas activa por un momento y después explicare cosas, pero serán mucho más interesantes que esto, lo prometo.

Y por cierto, no tengo nada en contra del SasuNaru pero Naruto, siendo en este fic heterosexual si le molesta un poco aunque al parecer a Sakura le gusta.


	9. Rasengan

"Vamos, levántate, ese ataque no fue nada" le dijo Naruto el cual estaba de pie enfrente de ella.

"Mi pierna esta muy lastimada, no puedo usarla" se quejo Quinn, la cual estaba en el suelo y sangrando.

"¿llevas dos meses aquí y aun así no puedes esquivar unos simples Kunais y unos Shurikens?, al parecer no deberías estar aquí" Naruto se empezó a alejar pero Quinn lo tomo de los pies.

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra alejarte, yo vengo a que me enseñes" Quinn se esforzó por no sentir tanto dolor.

"Entonces levántate" Naruto pateo su mano.

"Muy Bien" Quinn puso todo su esfuerzo en levantarse, tenia dos Kunais y tres Shurikens clavados en la pierna, se los saco y se levanto con sus energías, tomo impulso y se los lanzo a Naruto pero el los rechazo con gran facilidad.

"Eso esta mejor, pero si no puedes ser hábil como para esquivar estas simples armas, entonces nunca aprenderás el Ninjutsu, y mucho menos la técnica final del estilo Ninja" Naruto se acerco a su pierna y cerro la hemorragia con un Jutsu de curación.

"Ya estoy cerca de dominarlo, y pronto podré con la técnica especial, controlo muchos jutsus y ya puedo usar grandes cantidades de Chakra"

"Si, pero aun así no has mejorado con tus oras habilidades, entrenar el cuerpo y la mente es importante y más aun para un Mage, ellos son capaces de dominar todo tipo de técnicas sin ninguna dificultad, se que es poco tiempo pero en dos meses deberías ser mas ágil, lo siento que te lo diga de esta forma pero es verdad" Naruto termino de curarla.

"Aun así, mis Jutsus son poderosos" Quinn hizo los sellos necesarios y pronuncio "Jutsu de multiclones de sombra" múltiples copias de Quinn aparecieron.

"Bastante bien, Mil doscientas setenta y cuatro copias, pero cometiste un error, con todas esas copias no te queda energía, en cambio mira esto" Naruto hizo los mismos sellos "Jutsu de Multiclones de sombra" copias de Naruto aparecieron "Son dos mil trecientas ochenta y siete copias y solo use la mitad de mi chakra para hacerlas, así que además de que tengo ventaja numérica tengo ventaja energética"

"¡Maldita sea!" grito Quinn mientras se arrodillaba y sus copias desaparecían "¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo bien?"

"Es simple, no usas la cabeza, con ese nivel de energía no puedes hacer tantas copias, con hacer cuatro copias hubiera bastado para atacarme y así no me daría tiempo de hacer los sellos y hubieras tenido una oportunidad" Naruto la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a levantarse "¡Si no usas la cabeza en combinación con tu energía y tu cuerpo nunca lograras hacerlo bien!, debes ver una estrategia para así lograr derrotar a tu oponente, ese fue el error de Héctor cuando se enfrento a Shadow, por lo que contaste el no espero para pensar, actúo por simple instinto"

"Lo se, pero es difícil mantener tu mente limpia, tantos pensamientos, tantas cosas en mi cabeza" Quinn contuvo el llanto "Simplemente no puedo aclarar mi cabeza para poder atacar, solo quiero pelear y ya"

"Entonces trabaja en ello, medita y vacía tu mente y creo saber la forma de cómo poder limpiar tu mente" Naruto le mostró su mano, al principio no había nada pero en unos segundos se empezó a formar una esfera la cual parecía moverse demasiado rápido "aprenderás a hacer el Rasengan"

"El ¿Qué?" pregunto Quinn mientras observaba la esfera que se desvanecía.

"La técnica especial del estilo Ninja, una técnica que básicamente es difícil de explicar, así que mi maestro me la enseño de una forma muy especial" Naruto saco una especie de pelota de su bolsillo, la miro por un segundo y la bola de agua exploto "Primero debes hacer que la esfera explote girando el agua con tu Chakra, no debes ni apretarla ni nada, debes romperla con la rotación correcta"

"No parece tan difícil" comento Quinn.

"Eso es difícil y la siguiente fase también" Naruto saco otra pelota de su bolsillo, esta vez era una hecha de cuero "Después debes reventar una de estas" Naruto volvió a concentrarse y la pelota exploto, la fuerza de tal explosión casi hace que Quinn salga volando "Que es cien veces más dura que la anterior"

"Lo intentare" Quinn tomo el globo de agua y la pelota de cuero que le dio Naruto "¿Eso es todo?"

"No, falta la ultima prueba" Naruto ahora saco un globo igual que al del agua, lo mantuvo en su mano pero no paso nada "Esto es lo que debes lograr"

"¿Y que es eso?" pregunto Quinn al ver que no sucedía nada.

"Mira esto" Naruto levanto su otra mano e invoco el Rasengan "El primer ejercicio te enseña rotación, el segundo complementa el poder pero el más importante es el tercero…control"

"Ya veo, el objetivo es lograr el ataque sin romper el globo, control de poder" Quinn tomo el globo de aire "Pero aun no entiendo como me va a ayudar a concentrarme"

"Es simple, usar chakra a esas velocidades de vértigo es demasiado complicado, muy pocos logran dominar la técnica, así que para poder usarla debes aprender a limpiar tu mente, concentrarte en solo manipular el chakra y cuando lo logres, las demás técnicas se te abrirán"

"Pero no supones que solo entrene en esta técnica ¿verdad?" pregunto Quinn

"No, esto es un entrenamiento especial, mañana entrenaras tu cuerpo, iras en misiones y trabajaras con todo lo demás, pero tu entrenamiento con migo acaba aquí, cuando manipules el Rasengan correctamente lograras manejar lo demás bien" Naruto le dio varios Kunais y Shurikens y se dio la vuelta "Nos veremos mañana para que te de tu misión del día" y sin decir más el Kage se fue.

Quinn se quedo bastante tiempo observando el globo de agua, concentraba su chakra y lo hacia girar pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr romperlo, una y otra vez fallaba, así se paso toda la tarde hasta la noche sin lograr ningún avance.

Quinn se dirigió a su departamento, su cabeza y su cuerpo estaban cansados y este entrenamiento especial no era nada fácil, ya con sus dos meses aquí había aprendido mucho pero para Naruto no era suficiente, siempre le recordaba a Héctor y a Harry, que los dos lograron dominar casi todas las técnicas en tan solo un mes, además de que en poco tiempo lograron hacerse tan fuerte como el, era molesto.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro arrastrándose, dejo las pelotas en la mesa de noche junto a su cama y se recostó sin quitarse la ropa o arroparse, estaba agotada y apenas y tenia energía para mantenerse despierta pero eso no la iba a detener, tomo el globo de agua y siguió intentando, al igual que la otra vez sin éxito.

Se durmió con el globo en la mano y por extraño que parezca siguió entrenando aun dormida, necesitaba limpiar sus pensamientos y aun así, en sus sueños, debía aclarar sus pensamientos y debía superar esa oscuridad que llenaba sus sueños y los convertía en pesadillas.

--

"¡Prepárate, al fin la tengo!" Quinn se abalanzo hacia el Ninja enmascarado mientras preparaba una esfera de luz en su mano "Prepárate, ¡Rasengan!" la esfera golpeo de lleno al Ninja en el estomago y lo mando a volar varios metros.

"Vamos no se queden ahí parados, atáquenlos" una voz gritaba entre los arbustos mientras que cerca de diez ninjas se abalanzaron contra ella.

"No lo creo ¡Salgan!" diez copias de Quinn salieron también de los arbustos listos para atacar a los otros diez "Ahora, Estilo de fuego: Llamarada del fénix" los clones se convirtieron en grandes aves hechas de fuego que atacaron a los diez ninjas pero para sorpresa de Quinn estos se desvanecieron.

"Son clones" la voz salio de los árboles y soltó un ataque "Estilo de Viento: tornado shuriken" un enorme tronado que lanzaba shurikens en todas direcciones, Quinn rápido hizo sellos con sus manos pero fue demasiado tarde, quince shurikens chocaron contra ella.

"¡Quinn!" grito Naruto al ver lo que había hecho, desvaneció su técnica y se acerco a ver cuando de repente el cuerpo de Quinn se transformo en un tronco.

"¡Nunca te distraigas, Sensei!" Quinn salio por detrás y le lanzo varios Shuriken que dieron en el blanco pero justo cuando Quinn cantaba victoria el cuerpo del Kage se transformo en un tronco.

"Tienes razón Quinn" Naruto salio de la tierra con un Rasengan listo que golpeo directo a Quinn en el estomago y la mando a volar "Aun te falta mucho para sorprenderme, mi joven aprendiz" Naruto fue hasta donde estaba Quinn y la ayudo a levantarse.

"Al menos no me toco ningún Shuriken esta vez" Quinn le mostró su cuerpo sin ninguna cortada, aunque su ropa se había destruido a la altura de su estomago, donde el Rasengan había golpeado de lleno.

"Lo que me sorprendió es que ya pudiste lograr el Rasengan, te tardaste tres meses y medio pero lo lograste" se burlo el Kage de ella.

"Bueno, algo es algo, además ahora tengo un nivel mucho mayor al que cuando llegue, y así puedo confirmar lo que siempre me decía Héctor"

"¿Qué?" le pregunto Naruto.

"Que este entrenamiento era más duro que el suyo" los dos rieron juntos "Vamos Sensei, le invito un poco de Ramen"

"Hasta que al fin oigo esas palabras" los dos caminaron juntos de regreso a la aldea pero algo paso, Quinn sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo seguido de la sensación de un Aura y un Ki poderosos, inimaginablemente poderosos "¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto cuando vio que la mujer se había detenido.

"Es mi esposo, Héctor al fin se despertó, pero esto es extraño, ese poder es demasiado para el, es muy grande" Quinn sintió como su poder crecía más y más.

"Entonces debe ser el espíritu, debe de haber despertado"

"Tengo que ir Kage, puede ser muy peligroso"

"Pero aun no estas lista, estas cansada y tu ropa esta rota, puede ser muy peligroso" le dijo Naruto.

"Pero tengo esto" Quinn le mostró el Rasengan en su mano "Me tele transportare al lugar, no tardara nada" Quinn puso sus dedo sobre su frente y se concentro, pero algo andaba mal, no podía realizar la técnica ya que parecía como si el Ki de Héctor se esparciera por toda la tierra, era monstruoso.

"¿Qué sucede, porque no te has ido?" volvió a preguntar Naruto.

"No puedo, es demasiado Ki como para transportarse, podría aparecer en otro lugar" Quinn tomo la mano de Naruto y la agito "Fue un gusto conocerte Naruto, nos veremos algún día" Quinn tomo impulso y empezó a volar a toda velocidad, era increíble la velocidad que ahora podía alcanzar, a este ritmo tardaría solo unos veinte minutos en llegar.

Y junto a ella también sintió otras cinco energías grandes que se acercaban al mismo punto rápidamente, a lo lejos pudo ver como alguien se acercaba rápidamente, después de acercarse vio que era Angela la cual llevaba una tunica verde.

"Al parecer tu marido se despertó de malas" le dijo Angela en tono de burla.

"No es tiempo para bromas Angela, ese poder es inmenso y por lo que puedo sentir no es de el, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que cause más daño"

"Muy bien" Angela examino por completo el atuendo de Quinn y vio el agujero en su ropa "¿Segura que fuiste a entrenar?, esa ropa ajustada y ese ombligo expuesto dicen lo contrario"

"Mira quien lo dice, pareces un "amante de la Naturaleza" amiga" se burlo de ella.

"Muy Bien, avancemos" Angela ignoro el comentario de su amiga y las dos volaron a máxima velocidad.

--

La razón por la cual decidí hacer este capitulo tan corto es simple, realmente quiero que acabemos con esta parte y entremos al reencuentro del entrenamiento, de hecho yo ya escribí el capitulo de reencuentro y de lo que sucede con el despertar del espíritu que poseía a Héctor, realmente ya quiero publicarlo pero el hecho de pasar estos capítulos es lento y tedioso así que mejor les daré capítulos grandes y limitare los entrenamientos a solo capitulo por personajes.


	10. Los Maestros Elementales

Angela vio las enormes puertas de piedra que cubrían la entrada al lugar de entrenamiento de los maestros elementales, en ellas estaba grabada una leyenda que decía _"Los elementos aquí se controlan, el poder de la naturaleza nos acompaña"._

No había sido difícil encontrarla, cuando llego le pregunto a unos aldeanos cercanos sobre los maestros y lo único que le pudieron responder era que la naturaleza cuidaba estos bosques, solo tardo una hora en encontrar la entrada de la escuela de los maestro, se acerco y toco las enormes puertas de roca pero al parecer no funciono.

"Bueno, es un obstáculo" Angela tomo impulso y salto las murallas hasta la parte de arriba de ella, desde ahí se podía ver completamente todo el campo de entrenamiento, los edificios eran como en la Ciudad prohibida, era bastante bello.

"¡Intruso!" grito una voz al lado de ella y un hombre vestido con ropas verdes y cubierto de la cara apareció "¡Enciérrenla!" otros hombres vestidos como el anterior aparecieron, hicieron varios movimientos y varias puntas de tierra surgieron y la amenazaron en sus puntos vitales, sin dejarla moverse.

"Al parecer pueden manipular la tierra, eso no sirve de mucho con un Mage" Hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y las lanzas de tierra se convirtieron en polvo "¿Dónde esta su maestro?"

"Esta en el edificio más alto Mage, pero te recomiendo que le tengas más respeto a el" le dijo uno de los encapuchados.

"Como sea, de todas formas aun no entiendo porque me mandaron a aquí, yo ya puedo controlar los elementos"

"Te darás cuenta que no es así Mage, ahora ve que el Maestro te espera" Los tipos vestidos de verde desaparecieron en una tormenta de polvo, Angela salto del otro lado de la muralla y se encamino al edificio principal.

"Quiero hablar con su maestro" les dijo a los guardias de la puerta y los dos se alejaron mientras las puertas del edificio se abrían.

Angela entro, el edificio estaba completamente a oscuras, no podía sentir ningún Ki o Aura, después de dar varios pasos las puertas atrás de ella se cerraron y la oscuridad fue total, dejo de avanzar he intento ver pero era inútil, ningún rayo de luz entraba.

"Al parecer eres un poco irrespetuosa Angela Black, ¿puedo saber porque?" una voz sonaba varios metros enfrente de ella.

"Porque yo ya se controlar los elementos, puedo crear fuego, agua, tierra, aire y derivados y controlarlos a mi voluntad, esto es inútil" las luces se encendieron y Angela pudo observar a lo que parecía ser un monje calvo con ropas color caoba y amarillo.

"Encontraras que eso no es verdad, una cosa es crearlos y manipularlos y otra muy diferente es controlarlo a tu voluntad" el monje se acerco a ella lentamente "Tu manipulación de elementos es demasiado precaria, necesitas tener control sobre tus poderes de Mage, tu en si tienes una afinidad natural para controlar los elementos así que tu entrenamiento podría comenzar de inmediato, a diferencia de los magos comunes, los cuales necesitan llevar muchos años de entrenamiento para poder controlar un elemento, ustedes los Mage pueden controlarlos desde que nacen, eso es una gran ventaja"

"¿Quieres ver quien es quien controla los elementos calvito?" las manos de Angela se encendieron "Vamos a pelear"

"Te recomiendo que no" el monje se acerco y Angela pudo verlo mejor, tenia una flecha azul en su frente que parecía venir de su espalda, no parecía mas viejo que ella, de hecho parecían de la misma edad que ella "No quiero que salgas lastimada"

"Vamos a ver quien es el lastimado" Angela le lanzo una llamarada de fuego, el monje hizo unos movimientos rápidos, como si golpeara el aire a una buena velocidad, el fuego se acerco rápidamente pero en vez de golpear al monje este se arremolino alrededor de sus brazos, el monje hizo otros movimientos rápidos y el fuego salio en dirección a Angela con el triple de fuerza que antes, ella apenas y pudo esquivarlo.

"A ver si puedes con la roca" Dos pedazos de roca salieron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia el monje, este dio golpes sólidos, no tan rápidos como los anteriores y la piedra estallo en el aire y se convirtió en pequeñas agujas las cuales le dieron la vuelta al monje y se dirigieron hacia Angela, pudo esquivar la mayoría pero tres se clavaron en su pierna derecha y dos en su brazo derecho.

"Solo sabes convocar y lanzar, no tienes control sobre el elemento" el monje hizo varios movimientos sólidos y una silla de piedra salio del piso junto a Angela, volvió a hacer otros movimientos y una silla igual apareció enfrente de la otra.

"Muy Bien, ya entendí el punto" Angela se saco las astillas de piedra y se sentó en la silla "¿Me entrenaras…?" Angela no sabía su nombre.

"Aang, la gente aquí me llama Maestro de los elementos, Avatar Aang pero tu me puedes llamar simplemente Aang, nada de maestro ni nada de esos títulos, Aang, ¿entendiste?" Aang se sentó en la silla que el hizo delante de la suya.

"¿Por qué Avatar?, según yo eso es la manifestación de un Dios y sinceramente no pienso que seas un dios" por extraño que parezca Aang empezó a reír.

"Lo que pasa es que se supone que soy la reencarnación de anteriores Avatares, pero la verdad es que simplemente tengo la capacidad de controlar todos los elementos, como los que tenemos esta habilidad somos raros y nacemos una vez cada cien años o cincuenta la gente piensa que son reencarnaciones del anterior" Aang cerro con fuerza su puño y lo que parecían ser dos vasos de madera salieron del suelo llenos de agua.

"Explícame eso de la manipulación de elementos ¿No todos pueden hacerlo?" Angela arranco el vaso de una pequeña raíz que lo conectaba del suelo y le dio un sorbo, estaba limpia y deliciosa.

"Es simple, todos los magos nacen con una naturaleza elemental y realmente muy pocos lo saben, de hecho los únicos magos que conocen esto son los que viven aquí, en este templo y ya que ellos saben su naturaleza la pueden expander para así dominar los elementos, algunos dominan el fuego, otros el agua, la roca, el viento, el trueno, el hielo, la madera y el metal, se entrenan desde niños para así puedan manipular el elemento sin necesidad de una varita, aunque claro para esto se necesita años de meditación, como lo dije antes, los Mage no necesitan esto ya que su poder de manipular la magia sin necesidad de algún instrumento los hace tan fuertes como un avatar, solo que ustedes desde que son bebes pueden hacerlo, yo tarde mucho en lograr la manipulación de cada uno de los elementos"

"Pero eso quiere decir que no eres un Mage ¿verdad?" Angela estaba un poco confundida.

"Soy un mitad Mage, como sabes cada mitad Mage solo tiene una de las habilidades que tendría un Mage completo, los animagos, metamorfomagos, los que pueden hacer magia sin varitas, algunos capaces de volar y después estamos los mitad Mage como yo que tenemos la capacidad de manipular elementos, pero es raro como ya te dije anterior mente" Aang tomo un sorbo de su vaso y sonrío con satisfacción.

"Eso es bastante impresionante, parece que descubro cosas sobre los Mage cada día"

"Lo se, a mi me hubiera gustado ser un Mage pero me tengo que conformar con solo ser mitad, lo bueno fue que me quede con una de las habilidades más geniales" Aang volteo hacia arriba, tomo aire y dio un fuerte soplido que abrió una especie de tragaluz en el techo y la luz del sol entro.

"Explícame esos movimientos, al parecer usas varios para controlar los movimientos"

"así es, básicamente cada elemento tiene sus movimientos, los del fuego son rápidos, los del agua son tranquilos y consecutivos, los del trueno son casi invisibles, los del aire son como látigos y así, cada movimiento nos permite controlar los elementos a nuestra voluntad, desde mover montañas hasta hacer esculturas, dragones de fuego en el aire y tornados con forma de rosca, ese es el control que vienes a aprender"

"¿Y tengo que usar esa ropa?" Angela señalo el conjunto que se veía un tanto incomodo.

"No necesariamente, como tu puedes controlar todos los elementos puedes elegir varios atuendos, aquí cada maestro usa el color representativo de su elemento"

"Cualquier cosa que sea verde me sentara bien" Angela dejo su vaso en el respaldo de la silla "Solo tengo una duda, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

"Tenemos varias habitaciones libres aquí en el edificio principal, como muchas de las personas que entrenamos deciden quedarse aquí esto es casi una comunidad pero aun guardamos varios cuartos para los que como tu solo buscan aumentar sus habilidades" Aang se levanto y Angela lo imito "Vamos te llevare hacia hasta tu cuarto"

A un costado de la habitación principal había una escalera la cual llevaba a varias habitaciones individuales, Aang saco una llave de una de sus mangas y abrió una puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo "Bueno, vendré mañana por ti para empezar el entrenamiento, en un rato mandara gente para que te hagan medidas"

"Gracias Aang" el avatar le dio una sonrisa, le dio la llave y cerro la puerta.

Dejo su tunica a un lado y se recostó en la cama, había sido una presentación rápida y convincente, ver a alguien como Aang que solo es mitad Mage y ver el poder que tiene era un poco desalentador, por ser Mage ella pensaba que solo alguien igual a ella la podía superar, tantas leyendas y tantos discursos de Héctor sobre "El poder de los Mage" que la hacían creerse invencible, o eso había sido hasta hace unos meses.

Ver a Héctor en ese estado la había dejado en Shock, rara vez veías a Héctor con un rasguño y en cambio, Shadow logro dejarlo al borde de la muerte con tan solo unos golpes, si eso le hacia al más fuerte de ellos que le haría a ella, que ni siquiera puede con un mitad Mage.

También recordó la transformación de Héctor, ese Setmage o Súper Mage o como se llame era muy poderoso, era posible que si lograra hacer esa transformación tendrían una oportunidad, aquí el secreto era aprender a dominar la transformación, según las propias palabras de Héctor el poder era tal que perdías la razón y te convertías en una maquina de matar y ese podría ser un problema.

Alguien tocaba a su puerta, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora desde que Aang la dejo en su cuarto, se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta y un remolino de telas hizo que casi cayera al suelo.

"Muy bien chicas, vamos a medirla" una voz femenina se podía oír a su derecha.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" pregunto Angela.

"¿Qué el Avatar no te dijo?, venimos a medirte para hacer tu atuendo, como eres un Mage puede usar cualquier conjunto que quieras" Las telas de la cara de Angela fueron retiradas, había cinco chicas con diferentes atuendos, uno rojo, unos azul, uno verde, uno café y uno gris.

"Vamos querida, ¿Qué color quieres?" le pregunto la chica del atuendo café.

"Algo verde estaría bien" en ese momento las cinco se abalanzaron hacia ella, le quitaron toda su ropa y empezaron a cubrirla con telas verde de diferentes tonos "Creo que no conocen los limites del espacio personal" pensó.

"Que te parece esto" la chica del atuendo rojo le mostró un espejo, traía un atuendo verde que parecía una tunica, llevaba varias capas y aunque parecía muy pesado en realidad era fresco y ligero.

"Bastante bien pero ¿No creen que son muchas capas de ropa?, ¿además de que falta la ropa interior?"

"Tu no necesitas levantar nada querida" las cinco rieron "Y con las capas es simple, te las puedes quitar" La chica del atuendo azul le quito la tunica y un par de playeras extras para que viera un pantalón verde a su medida al igual que una blusa ajustada del mismo color.

"Son muy rápidas" les comento mientras se examinaba en el espejo, era verdad, no necesitaba levantar nada "Esta es la mejor ropa que he tenido en años"

"No por nada somos las sastres personales del avatar" la que estaba vestida de gris (y que parecía ser la líder) le hizo la seña de la "v" de victoria.

"Bueno pues…muchas gracias" Angela no podía dejar de observarse, que buena ropa.

"Ni lo menciones, si necesitas algo más solo dile al Avatar y nosotros vendremos, te haremos un par de conjuntos más para que tengas para cambiarte, nos vemos" las cinco chicas salieron tan rápido como entraron, dejando a una Angela satisfecha.

Angela volvió a colocarse la tunica verde y salio de su cuarto, memorizo donde estaba ubicado y salio del edificio, según Aang su entrenamiento seria mañana así que aprovecharía el día para conocer un poco del "pueblo" de los maestros elementales.

El lugar era bastante interesante, la gente usaba los elementos para todo, como ellos la magia, los maestros fuego encendían hornos, lámparas y calentaba hornos para barro, los maestros tierra hacían esculturas y esculpían, los maestros agua sacaban agua de los pozos, los maestros del metal moldeaban distintos minerales para hacer herramientas y así, cada uno tenia una labor.

Mientras ella pasaba la gente se le quedaba viendo, ella suponía que era porque ella era nueva aquí pero aun así era extraño, la señalaban y la veían con curiosidad y también con algo parecido al miedo.

Se acerco a lo que parecía un puesto de frutas, el encargado le hizo una reverencia y le empezó a preparar una canasta de fruta "¿Por qué hace eso?" le pregunto Angela.

"Porque usted es un Mage, nuestra cultura los venera desde hace generaciones y tener a uno entre nosotros otra vez es algo que no todos ven en su vida" le respondió el dueño mientras seguía arreglando la canasta.

"Es verdad, había olvidado que mi amigo había venido hace tiempo"

"Si, el Mage Héctor era muy hábil y también amable", Angela rió en silencio "Ese Héctor amable es el que quisiera conocer" pensó.

"Eso quiere decir que todos van a ser muy amables conmigo ¿verdad?" pregunto Angela un tanto curiosa.

"Si, básicamente si, todos van a sentirse maravillados (como yo) de que los vaya a visitar" el dueño le entrego la canasta de fruta mas pesada que ella había cargado.

"Eso me da una idea" Angela empezó a reír con malicia mientras observaba todas las tiendas.

--

Angela entro a su cuarto con dificultad, estaba cargada de todo tipo de cosas, desde joyerías hasta artesanías, las dejo en un pequeño escritorio y se recostó sobre su cama, había comido demasiado de lo que le había dado y no podía caminar más.

Toda la gente de ahí era muy amable, todos la trataban como si fuera una especie de dios o algo superior, los adultos la saludaban, los niños la perseguían, los ancianos le hacían reverencias y todos le hacían regalos, era como un cumpleaños.

Estaba tan satisfecha que encontró la cama demasiado cómoda, poco a poco el calor de las sabanas la fue llevando al reino de Morfeo, hasta que se quedo dormida profundamente.

Estaba en un lugar lleno de gente, al parecer había una niebla espesa que no dejaba que sus rostros fueran visibles, Angela siguió caminado hasta que una luz llamo su atención, se dirigió a ella solo para encontrarse con todos sus amigos reunidos, inclusive Héctor y Harry estaban ahí.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunto a todos pero nadie le respondió de hecho nadie la volteo a ver.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no me contestan?" volvió a preguntar pero tubo el mismo resultado, ninguno de ellos le contesto.

Angela se acerco a su amigo y le lanzo un puñetazo, Héctor cayó al suelo, se levanto, se sacudió el polvo y siguió como si nada, Angela volvió a golpearlo y volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos, Angela lo hizo tres veces más pero sin éxito.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" se pregunto a si misma mientras veía a los demás, estaban felices y hablaban entre si pero todos la ignoraban de una manera increíble.

De repente Héctor y Harry se separaron del grupo, Angela empezó a seguirlos, caminaron por un buen rato hasta que los dos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla, la vieron por un rato bastante largo hasta que algo horrible sucedió, la tierra se partió justo donde estaba Angela y ella casi cae al vacío, se detenía con una sola mano en el borde.

"¡Ayúdenme!" le dijo a sus amigos pero ellos seguían viendo hacia arriba a un punto en el espacio "¡Dejen de ignorarme y ayúdenme!" les grito pero ellos seguían sin hacerle caso.

De repente todos sus amigos empezaron a aparecer al lado de Héctor y Harry, el cielo se oscureció y empezaron a caer rayos, Angela no resistirá más, por alguna razón extraña su cuerpo se hacia cada vez más pesado y sus brazos no aguantarían mucho más, estaba a punto de caer.

"Deja que yo te ayude" una voz fría salía de todo el lugar, volteo a ver a sus amigos y vio como dos manos atravesaron el estomago de Héctor y Harry, cayeron muertos al vacío mientras una mano ensangrentada tomaba su mano y la obligaba a subir, cuando lo vio pudo ver la cara de Shadow, viéndola fijamente con sus ojos rojos y vacíos "No le importas a nadie, deberías morir" Shadow levanto su mano y arremetió contra ella, justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla ella despertó.

Ya era de noche, se levanto y se quito la ropa nueva y se metió a la cama, no había tenido esas pesadillas desde hace varios meses, por eso no le gustaba tenerlas, sus pesadillas siempre habían sido muy reales y cada vez que las tenia no podía dormir.

Se quedo viendo al vacío un rato, a ella siempre le había gustado llamar la atención, era la payasa de la clase mientras estaba en Salem, como maestra en Hogwarts ella erala favorita de casi todos los alumnos y en San Valentín su alumnos siempre la llevaban de regalos, con sus amigos ella siempre era vista y admirada por los demás o al menos así era.

Desde que Allegra regreso y Quinn se reconcilio con Héctor su amigo no había pasado tiempo con ella, se había sentido un poco rechazada por todos y encontrar a toda esta gente la había transformado, realmente no le gustaba transformar el respeto por la servidumbre, esos regalos fueron algo muy sincero que la gente le dio, porque la respetaban y ella los uso simplemente por codicia, no lo volvería a hacer.

Con estos pensamientos no pudo dormir en toda la noche y al día siguiente en su entrenamiento ella estuvo bastante cansada.

--

"Podríamos decir que ya puedes controlar los elementos mucho mejor que cuando llegamos"

"¡¿Tu crees?!" Angela estaba en la parte más alta de una estatua de roca que media unos diez metros, era una estatua de ella hecha por ella misma.

"Si, aunque aun no puedes hacer esto" Aang hizo varios movimientos y una estatua el triple de grande que la de Angela apareció, solo que era de Aang y estaba levantando el pulgar.

"Esta bien, entendí el punto" Angela hizo varios movimientos y la estatua de ella volvió a la tierra, después de unos momentos Aang hizo lo mismo y su estatua regreso a la tierra.

"Ahora con tu dominio de los elementos podría decirte que ya estas lista pero ya que puedes controlarlos todos necesitas aprender una técnica más"

"¿Una técnica más?" Angela rió "Eso no es nada, en cinco meses he logrado controlar todos los elementos y múltiples técnicas, una más no es nada"

"¿En serio?" Aang se alejo un poco de ella "No te acerques" le dijo mientras concentraba lo que parecían ser… ¿Nubes? En sus manos, estas nubes empezaron a girar rápidamente hasta convertirse en tornados, Aang levanto sus puños y grito "¡Puño Huracán!" y golpeo el suelo.

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que Angela casi sale volando y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si ella no hubiera pegado sus pies al suelo usando hielo seguramente eso hubiera pasado, mucho polvo salio del lugar del golpe y tardo varios minutos en disiparse, cuando lo hizo lo único que se podía ver era un cráter del tamaño de una casa.

"¿Qué te pareció eso Angela?" Aang estaba de pie en el centro del cráter, su puño estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser un metal el cual se hizo polvo poco a poco hasta desaparecer de tu puño.

"¿Puedes explicarme como hiciste eso?" le pregunto Angela bastante sorprendida.

"Simple, use el control de los elementos y concentre sus poderes en un solo punto en mi puño, mira" Aang señalo un punto invisible justo en medio de su puño "Y lo libere en el piso al momento exacto, básicamente es un súper puño que es capaz de romper cualquier cosa, aunque claro yo solo use un cuarto de mi propio poder"

"¿Qué pasaría si usaras todo tu poder?" Angela había bajado al cráter y analizaba lo que había pasado.

"Bueno, para empezar seria un cráter cuatro veces más grande, además de que no use los elementos tierra, madera y hielo para potenciar el puño así que hubiera sido mucho más poderoso aun, obviamente eso no es nada, si tu dominas toda tu magia y logras controlar la técnica el resultado será devastador, aunque claro te quedarías in energía" Aang se sentó en el suelo, estaba sudando y jadeaba mucho.

"Al parecer tu te cansaste bastante" Angela ayudo a Aang a salir del agujero.

"Yo ya estaba cansado, con toda mi energía puedo hacer diez golpes iguales y no cansarme tanto" los dos salieron del agujero.

"¿Cuánto tardare en dominar la técnica?"

"Si te esfuerzas yo creo que tardaras una semana" Aang hizo aparecer un pequeño rió y se lavo la cara "Aunque puedes tardar más, depende"

"¿Tu cuanto tardaste?" pregunto Angela.

"Tres años" en ese momento Angela se cayo al suelo "Pero como tu eres Mage tienes una enorme ventaja"

"Eso espero, no quiero quedarme tres años aquí, y no es que no me guste estar aquí" agrego Angela al ver la mirada de Aang "Pero mi familia y amigos me esperan dentro de un mes".

"No te preocupes ya te dije que no tardaras ni una semana, yo aprendí esa técnica en mucho tiempo porque no tengo las habilidades de un Mage, recuerda que yo aprendí el control de los elementos en veinte años en cambio tu solo tardaste cinco meses, si usamos la proporción es más o menos lo mismo o al menos eso creo, nunca fui bueno en matemáticas"

"Bueno, si quiero empezar ya es mejor que me digas como se hace la técnica" Angela saco una silla de roca y se sentó al lado de Aang, el cual prefería el suelo.

"Es bastante simple, primero concentras los elementos en tus puños, roca y metal cubrirán tus puños, el aire y el agua en forma de vapor rodearan los puños mientras la electricidad recubre todo y justo cuando vas a dar el golpe liberes fuego o calor y hielo o frío en el instante preciso, todos los elementos (menos el metal) deben concentrarse en un punto del puño o por lo menos en la parte delantera y debes liberarlos en el momento justo, unos milímetros antes del objetivo, eso le dará un impulso a tu golpe y junto con los elementos puedes hacer un daño devastador, la madera sirve como un escudo y debes invocarla alrededor de tu cuerpo para reducir el daño hacia ti, aunque claro esto solo seria necesario si usas el puño desde la mitad de toda tu magia y Ki hacia arriba" Aang sonrío satisfactoriamente por la explicación que acababa de dar.

"Muy Bien, ahora empecemos por los simple, ¿Cómo se hace la técnica?"

"Te lo acabo de explicar"

"No, me explicaste en que consiste la técnica, no como puedo ejecutarla" Angela intento cubrir cualquier hecho que indique que no había entendido nada.

"Porque no dices que no entendiste nada ¿he?" Al parecer Aang se había dado cuenta.

"Bueno esta bien, no entendí, ahora explícame lentamente como se hace"

"Lo haré pero mañana, no tengo energías para mostrártela nuevamente y creo que esa es la única forma en la que entenderás, ahora ayúdame a volver a casa" Aang le tendió su mano a Angela pero esta la alejo "¿Qué?"

"Déjame intentarlo" Angela intento hacer lo que vio que hizo Aang, las nubes, los rayos, las manos de roca, todo listo para dar el golpe.

"¡Espera, no deberías hacerlo, antes debes…!" pero fue inútil, Angela lanzo su puño al suelo pero justo antes de que chocara una fuerza la elevo por los aires y la estampo contra un árbol "No deberías haberlo hecho sin antes practicar la liberación elemental".

"Explícame porque salí volando y el piso esta intacto"

"Simple" Aang se levanto como pudo y se acerco a Angela "Liberaste el viento mucho antes que la roca, eso hizo que no hubiera un balance y el viento te saco volando, aunque también pudo ser que uniste el fuego y el agua y eso hizo una minima explosión que te saco de concentración"

"De nuevo, no entendí nada" dijo Angela vencida.

"Bueno, mañana entenderás mejor, ahora vámonos a casa que necesito descansar" Angela tomo el brazo de Aang pero este de un salto se coloco en su espalda como si jugaran al caballito "Yo creo que te estas pasando"

"Soy tu maestro y merezco ayuda"

"Eres un año menor que yo, deberías cargarme tu a mi" Aunque Aang no pesara mucho, Angela estaba cansada.

"Entonces aprende tu sola el Puño Huracán"

"Esta bien, vámonos"

"Eres buena alumna Angela, ahora avanza caballito"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Digo, trota, corre, lo que tu quieras, jeje" Aang le sonrío de una manera demasiado tierna y Angela decidió no golpearlo, esperaría hasta que tuviera su energía, no le gustaría aprovecharse de alguien débil.

--

"¡Puño Huracán!" Angela soltó un poderoso golpe al suelo, el cráter fue del tamaño de una casa y Angela no soltó ni una gota de sudor.

"Te dije que en dos semanas lograrías dominar el Puño Huracán, a que soy genial" Aang sonrío con satisfacción mientras que Angela arreglaba el cráter que había hecho y regresaba el suelo a la normalidad.

"Dijiste una semana Aang" se quejo Angela.

"Comparado con los tres años que me tarde eso no es nada, eso es gracias a tus poderes de Mage y a mi gran enseñanza"

"Y porque me mostraste el pergamino sagrado donde explica la técnica a la perfección" Angela paso su brazo por el cuello de Aang.

"Eso también"

"Y sabes, no siento ni una pizca de cansancio, yo creo que tu eres bastante débil" Angela le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aang y este se sonrojo.

"Si…claro…lo que digas" Aang estaba un poco confundido.

"Al parecer pronto podré regresar" Angela se tiro al suelo satisfecha por su progreso, en tan solo cinco meses y medio logro terminar su entrenamiento y ahora con esa nueva técnica podría hacer temblar a muchos… y tal vez recuperar su atención.

"Hiciste un mejor trabajo que tu amigo Héctor, el tardo casi un año en terminar el entrenamiento, supongo que tu fuiste más rápida porque ya tenias un entrenamiento previo pero quien sabe"

"Lo único que se es que ahora podré hacer algo, en vez de estorbar como la ultima vez"

"Por lo que me dices no es que estorbaras, el poder de Sargeras o Shadow, como lo llaman ahora, es devastador, Héctor no pudo hacer nada y de hecho tu no podrías hacer nada por ahora, pero este es el primer paso para lograr enfrentarte a el, además los Mage se deben unir para derrotar a este mal, esta escrito que así será o al menos eso dicen las leyendas" Aang le dirigió una calida sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo lograremos unirnos?" para Angela siempre había sido complicado el tema de los Mage.

"La leyenda no esta clara, una versión dice que se unirán espiritualmente, como en un ataque conjunto, otras dicen que se unirán físicamente, ni yo entiendo esa, varias hablan sobre la triada y el arma definitiva pero no son claras y las ultimas hablan sobre un receptáculo, alguien que soportara todo su poder para pelear contra Sargeras" Explico con un aire de sabio.

"Sabes mucho acerca de los Mage, supongo que mi amigo también pero no entiendo, ¿de donde sacan todo eso?, por lo que se los últimos Mage existieron hace diez mil años" cada vez que Héctor hablaba sobre eso Angela siempre se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Bueno, en mi caso es que los fundadores de esta comunidad fueron los Illuminati, los guardianes de la luz"

"¿Illuminati?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Angela.

"Ellos son los guardianes del secreto de los Mage, la primera generación fue fundada por los descendientes directos de la primer sociedad, ellos se encargarían de que cada diez mil años la sociedad renazca, trabajan o trabajaban en secreto para magos y humanos, se dice que las personas más influyentes de la historia fueron parte de los Illuminati pero nada esta comprobado, muchas hablan de que siguen en activo mientras que otros dicen que desaparecieron hace diez mil años por causas desconocidas, de hecho la única razón por la cual sabemos que este lugar fue fundado es que los antiguos pergaminos tienen su sello" Aang saco el pergamino del Puño Huracán y le mostró un sello, era un ojo triangular en medio de otros tres triángulos, los cuatro formaban un gran triangulo.

"Si, recuerdo que los padres de Héctor y mis padres lo mencionaron, pero ellos solo dijeron que eran de la sociedad, les preguntare cuando llegue" Angela se levanto del suelo.

"será lo mejor, aun así no creo que tengas respuesta, de todas formas nadie ha visto a un miembro de los Illuminati en siglos, supongo que los no-mágicos creían que ellos eran una secta secreta de dominación mundial" Aang se empezó a reír "No creo que por eso se hayan escondido"

"A veces los humanos pueden ser peligrosos, su tecnología se esta tornando muy peligrosa, solo mira el mundo, ellos casi lo están llevando a su destrucción y nosotros deberíamos hacer algo, supongo que a nosotros tampoco nos importa mucho"

"Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora vamos a comer un poco que me muero de hambre" los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el pueblo pero después de un rato Angela sintió algo que la hizo caer al suelo, un enorme Ki y Aura estaba liberándose del otro lado del mundo.

"¿Quién es?" le pregunto Aang, al parecer el también pudo sentirle.

"Debe ser Héctor, el espíritu maligno en su interior debe haberlo dominado, es demasiado fuerte" el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

"Es demasiado fuerte, se puede sentir en todo el mundo" Aang la ayudo a levantarse.

"Tengo que ir, si los demás lo sienten ellos también iran y no puedo dejarlos solos" Angela no podía concentrarse, la tele transportación no era una opción "Tengo que ir volando"

"Si vas a volar trata de manejar las corrientes de aire para ir más rápido, además todo tu entrenamiento debe haber aumentado tus habilidades físicas y mágicas así que iras bastante rápido"

"Perfecto, gracias Aang" Angela le dio otro beso en la mejilla y Aang volvió a sonrojarse "Nos veremos algún día"

"Si…cuídate" Angela vio al Aang confundido y sonrío, no podía reír porque no era el momento, esa Aura y ese Ki eran poderosos y que los dos se liberaran al mismo tiempo no era una buena señal.

Angela se elevo y comenzó a volar, su velocidad era realmente sorprendente y ayudada por las corrientes de aire su velocidad era aun mayor.

No sabia si estaba lista para enfrentarse a alguien ese calibre, aunque realmente se había vuelto muy fuerte y hábil no era capaz de vencerlo, no sabia que tan fuertes se habían hecho los otros cinco pero aun así el dudaba que pudieran hacerle frente, además de que aun no controlaba su ataque del Puño Huracán, lo había logrado hacer unas cuantas veces y aunque lo controlara tan bien como Aang ella no creía que pudiera acabar con Héctor, aunque no fuera el ella tenia el presentimiento de que tendría sus conocimientos, unos conocimientos muy peligrosos.

Sintió como cinco energías más se dirigían al mismo punto, una estaba muy cerca de ella así que se acerco, vio que era Quinn y se acerco más.

"Al parecer tu marido se despertó de malas" le dijo Angela a su amiga en tono de burla.

"No es tiempo para bromas Angela, ese poder es inmenso y por lo que puedo sentir no es de el, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que cause más daño"

"Muy bien" Angela examino por completo el atuendo de Quinn y vio el agujero en su ropa "¿Segura que fuiste a entrenar?, esa ropa ajustada y ese ombligo expuesto dicen lo contrario"

"Mira quien lo dice, pareces un "amante de la Naturaleza" amiga" se burlo de ella, tenia puesto el atuendo que le habían hecho el grupo de sastres de Aang

"Muy Bien, avancemos" Angela ignoro el comentario de su amiga y las dos volaron a máxima velocidad.

--

Estoy de fiesta ya que este fic consiguió los novecientos hits, se que no es mucho pero para una segunda parte es suficiente, mientras tanto la primera parte, Harry Potter y la Lanza de Longinos logro los once mil hits en menos de un año (aunque ya se acerca el aniversario de esta así que estaré de fiesta.

Como prometí empecé a hacer estos capítulos individuales, más largos pero contienen todo así que ya estoy cerca de terminar esta parte, aunque el próximo capitulo contendrá muchas sorpresas ya que es uno especial.

Con esto me despido, pronto actualizo y recuerden que les pido una cosa, Reviews, también les recomiendo mucho la nueva película de Batman y Hancock.


	11. El plano de Luz

Parecía un mundo completamente blanco, no había nubes y la luz venia de todos los lugares, no se podía observar ningún tipo de relieve, todo era plano, blanco y luminoso, definitivamente Hermione no estaba en el lugar al cual ella quería ir.

Empezó a caminar en busca de algo que le dijera donde estaba pero todo se veía igual, cerro los ojos e intento salir de ahí pero era inútil, al parecer su técnica de transporte no servia en ese lugar.

Siguió caminando por un buen rato pero no servia de nada, parecía como si no se moviera de lugar, decidió emprender el vuelo pero justo cuando se preparo para volar se dio cuenta que tampoco podía hacer eso.

"¿Buscas algo?" una voz femenina le hablaba desde su espalda, Hermione se volteo para encontrarse con un rostro muy parecido al suyo, de hecho la única diferencia era que ella tenia los ojos negros, además de eso ella era idéntica a ella.

"Si, de hecho… ¿Sabes donde estamos?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, realmente no había visto a la chica ni cuando se acerco ni de lejos.

"Claro que se donde estamos, este es el Plano de Luz" La chica señalo un punto en el vacío.

"¡El plano de Luz! ¿Pero como llegue aquí?"

"Tu sola no pudiste llegar, alguien te trajo" sonrío la chica, no sabia porque pero ella le recordaba a una niña pequeña y realmente parecía tener su misma edad.

"¿De casualidad sabes quien me trajo?" Hermione pensó que lo mejor era hacer preguntas.

"Claro que si, yo te traje" la chica se señalo como si estuviera orgullosa de si misma.

"¿Para que me trajiste?" volvió a preguntar.

"Para que conozcas a La Guardiana, ¿No era eso lo que querías?" la chica le dio un pequeño golpe con un dedo en la nariz.

"¿La conoces?, ¿Me puedes llevar a ella?" Hermione se acerco rápidamente a la chica y esta parecía un poco asustada pero después volvió a sonreír.

"Solo sígueme" la chica se dio la vuelta y se fue dando saltitos hacia la dirección de donde venia Hermione, ella suspiro y empezó a seguir a la chica.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver, después de unos diez pasos un enorme palacio que estaba rodeado de jardines y de diversas cosas, la chica la guío hacia el interior del castillo hasta una pequeña habitación, la chica serró la puerta y se sentó en un sillón que apareció de la nada.

"¿Y la guardiana?" pregunto Hermione.

"La estas viendo Hermione" esta vez la chica uso un tono mucho más serio.

"¿Tu eres la guardiana?" Hermione estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que fuera tan simple encontrarla aunque supuso que Julian tenia razón, ella te encuentra.

"Lo siento por la actuación de antes pero era necesaria, necesitaba hacer que confiaras en mi para traerte al reino del plano de Luz"

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, Héctor esta…" pero Hermione no pudo continuar ya que la Guardiana le estaba pidiendo silencio con una mano.

"Se lo que esta pasando en la tierra, se que Harry Potter esta desaparecido de la faz del Universo y que Héctor Rangel se debate la vida con una deidad antigua, también se que Sargeras regreso y que esta intentando recuperar la verdadera Lanza de Longinos, estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucede pero me temo que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada veras" la Guardiana se levanto de su asiento e hizo aparecer una silla para Hermione, esta se sentó "La función de la Guardiana es simplemente ver que el equilibrio se lleve a cabo, pero temo que el caso de Sargeras esta fuera de mis manos, yo no puedo lidiar con fuerzas mucho más poderosas que yo, simple y sencillamente no puedo, es contra las reglas"

"No me hubieras traído aquí para decirme eso, simplemente me hubieras mandado una nota pero decirme que no puedes hacer nada cuando tu fuiste la que logro controlar a Héctor en estado Súper Mage" Hermione se paro furiosa.

"Eso era diferente, en ese entonces su fuerza de Súper Mage era comparable a la mía como Doble Mage, pero ahora que el tomo el Bo de Aratorn eso seria imposible, su fuerza se a multiplicado y es imparable" La guardiana se recargo sobre su escritorio el cual también apareció mágicamente.

"¿Doble Mage, como es posible?" Hermione estaba confundida.

"Creo que es tiempo que te revele mi identidad, mi nombre es Ann, Ann Rangel" suspiro Ann.

"¿Eso quiere decir que eres la hija de Héctor?" Hermione la señalo muy sorprendida "Tu madre debe ser Quinn o Angela o…" Hermione paro de inmediato, su parentesco era tan increíble que solo había una respuesta.

"No, soy tu hija, básicamente nací hace más de veinte años"

"Eso es imposible, nunca me embaracé de Héctor, siempre usamos protección y además…esto no es posible" era verdad, realmente ella no se embarazo hasta Hugo, era imposible que ella como mujer tuviera una hija sin saberlo, era imposible.

"Los primigenios deshabilitaron los hechizos anticonceptivos que usaron pero a diferencia de Julian, ellos no esperaron hasta que yo hubiera nacido, me tomaron justo después de la concepción y crecí en este plano, inmediatamente después de que "nací" ellos me dieron el poder de guardiana y comencé a crecer normalmente, en este plano mientras este yo el tiempo no avanza en la tierra y tampoco envejezco, el poder de los primigenios fue el que me hizo crecer, ahora tengo treinta y cinco años aproximadamente".

"Esos malditos…son iguales a el…mal nacidos" la ira de Hermione era enorme, los primigenios al igual que Sargeras los trataban como marionetas, eran simples muñecas que podían manejar a su antojo, no importa de que lado estuvieran, todos hacían lo mismo.

"Tengo entendido que conociste a Julian, el seria mi contraparte del plano Oscuro, pero Sargeras nunca le dio el poder que el debería tener y simplemente modifico el tiempo para que Julian creciera en segundos aunque para el (al igual que para mi) fueron años, tu eres la única que lo sabe" Ann agacho la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me lo dices?"

"Porque hasta ahora no había necesidad pero desde hace meses el balance se esta viendo afectado, aunque los primigenios quieren ignorar esto es verdad, me temo que no puedo actuar porque ellos me lo impiden, yo soy mucho más poderosa que ellos, esa es la función de la guardiana pero…" Ann solo cerro los ojos y volvió a agachar la cabeza, Hermione se acerco a ella, no sabia si consolarla o dejarla, era extraño tener a una hija desconocida.

"Si eres más poderosa que ellos deberías ignorarlos y ayudar, ayuda a…tu padre" las palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione.

"Ella no puede hacer eso, si ignora lo que los primigenios dicen ellos le quitaran sus poderes y será una Mage cualquiera" un hombre de ropas blancas y cabello rojo estaba en la puerta.

"Scott, te dije que no me molestaras en este momento, te ordeno que te vayas ahora mismo" la ropa de Ann (de color azul) cambio a rojo, al parecer cambiaba con sus emociones.

"No me voy a ir, no pienses en hacer nada para interferir con la tierra, esta en las reglas que aceptaste cuando tomaste los votos por segunda vez, interfieres y te vuelves normal"

"Yo no voy a hacer nada pero nada me impide ayudar a Hermione mientras esta aquí, ya revise las reglas de la Guardiana tres veces, mientras yo no intervenga directamente no me pueden quitar nada Scott" Ann sonrío victoriosa mientras Scott salía enfurecido del cuarto.

"¿Cómo piensas ayudarme Ann?" llamar a su hija por su propio nombre era extraño.

"Información, si tu sabes varias cosas podrías lograr hacer que mi padre despierte, te podría enseñar a hacer el sello para controlar sus poderes pero ahora que es tan poderoso no servirá, supongo que no ahí realmente mucho que pueda hacer, afuera podría tener una oportunidad para derrotar a Héctor pero estando aquí no puedo hacer nada, los primigenios dejaron una única técnica para darles el control sobre mi, ellos me pueden quitar los poderes a su voluntad"

"Entonces no me eres muy útil, aquí sin hacer nada mientras el mundo sufre" le reclamo Hermione.

"Lo se, ya te dije que se que las cosas se están saliendo de balance y ese es mi trabajo, mantener el balance entre la magia, la luz y la oscuridad pero los primigenios ignoran todo eso, ellos no quieren darse cuenta porque le temen a Sargeras, si por mi fuera los estaría ayudando pero no puedo, no puedo romper las reglas que me unen a este lugar" dijo Ann muy desesperada.

"Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, si no nos vas a ayudar será mejor que me dejes ir, como ya te dije antes, una nota hubiera bastado para decirme que no podías hacer nada" Hermione no sabia porque estaba tan enojada, ella realmente no esperaba nunca la ayuda, ni siquiera esperaba encontrarla, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella, no sabia que pensar.

"Lo único que puedo hacer es responder tus preguntas, ya entrenaras con Roshi y no puedo entrenarte, la información es lo único que te puedo dar" Hermione pensaba que todo eso era inútil pero no tenia remedio, era mejor aprovechar la información.

"¿Sabes donde esta Harry?"

"No realmente, solo se que alguien lo llevo hacia algún lugar en el tiempo pero su localización exacta la desconozco"

"Eso quiere decir que el esta en el pasado ¿verdad?" pregunto Hermione.

"Te repito que no lo se, solo se que alguien se lo llevo, justo antes de la explosión un Mage desconocido lo transporto junto con el pero te repito, la exacta localización es desconocida para mi"

"Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, ¿Cuál es la función exacta de la guardiana?"

"La Guardiana se encarga de velar por el equilibrio de las tres energías que están en este mundo, con los poderes que los primigenios me otorgaron puedo ver lo que sucede, sentir las energías y la capacidad de poner orden cuando dejo este plano y voy a la tierra, juntando eso con mis poderes de Mage me permiten dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para ver lo que sucedió en un momento exacto en el tiempo, así es como se tanto pero desde que Sargeras apareció los primigenios me prohibieron regresar a la tierra y ya que ellos me pueden quitar los poderes no tengo más remedio, planean usarme como ultimo recurso para vencer a Sargeras pero me temo que mi poder no será suficiente como para detenerlo, al ritmo en el que gana poder en poco tiempo será invencible"

"¿Cómo eligen a la guardiana, tiene que ser Mage?"

"No, los primigenios vieron el plan de Sargeras de apoderarse de mi justo segundos después de mi concepción así que decidieron tomarme para evitar que el tomara control sobre mi, es cierto que ellos deshicieron los hechizos anticonceptivos pero se dieron cuenta de su error rápidamente" Ann cerro los ojos por unos momentos.

"Sabes que no hay equilibrio en el mundo, ¿Por qué no bajas?, es tu trabajo" ese punto no le quedaba claro a Hermione.

"Eso lo se porque soy una Mage pero la realidad es otra, la verdad es que el equilibrio esta bien, aunque Sargeras este aquí hay demasiados Mage y eso es lo que deja el equilibrio, en este momento existen un total de catorce Mage, los ocho miembros, Julian, Silvana, los tres hijos de Harry y Yo, eso es suficiente contra el poder de Sargeras".

"¿Por qué los primigenios no actúan en contra de Sargeras?"

"Porque eso afectaría su propio equilibrio, esa es la razón por la cual no lo mataron cuando obtuvo el control del plano Oscuro, si lo eliminaran el equilibrio se vería afectado"

"No entiendo nada del equilibrio, ¿No se supone que Sargeras era un primigenio que se volvió oscuro?" esa era la historia que la madre de Héctor, Rose, les había contado.

"No, mira, te contare la verdadera historia, cuando el universo nació y las tres energías fueron creadas también se creo un ser, Sarkul, el cual regia tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, mientras que la magia quedo sin gobernar pero ella tenia autonomía, cosa que las demás nunca tuvieron, el universo prospero y las estrellas y planetas comenzaron a nacer, Sarkul entonces vio que no podía con todo el trabajo así que decidió dividirse en dos seres, Sorgon y Sargeras los cuales como sus "hijos" controlarían la luz y la oscuridad respectivamente, Sarkul siguió existiendo gracias a la magia pero ahora ano podía controlar ni la luz ni la oscuridad, ahora la magia era lo que el controlaba, el vio como sus "hijos" trabajaban juntos en la creación pero justo cuando Sarkul se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde.

Sarkul podía controlar la oscuridad porque tenia a la luz también, la oscuridad siempre a tenido un poder mucho mayor a la luz, tanto poder corrompió la mente de Sargeras y empezó a tratar de imponer la obscuridad por todo el universo, en ese momento Sarkul entendió los poderes de las tres energías, la luz era la creadora, el origen de la materia, la oscuridad era el lazo, lo que mantenía unido y la magia era el ordenador, el que daba orden a lo creado y unido previamente pero si una de estas energías fallaba solo había una cosa que resultaba de eso…caos.

Sorgon para contrarrestar a su hermano decidió crear un ejercito al cual llamo primigenios, pero Sargeras no se quedo atrás, el creo a los Covenant para así poder hacer frente a su hermano mientras que su padre veía con horror el enfrentamiento.

Sarkul entonces decidió vagar por el universo para encontrar una forma de controlar todo esto, por milenios el solo encontró el caos por doquier, hasta que dio con una galaxia la cual estaba en el centro del universo, el punto de creación que había quedado olvidado millones de años atrás, viajo al centro de esta galaxia y encontró a una estrella en formación, aun no había sido tocada por el caos y justo a lado de esta estrella estaba la unión sagrada de las tres energías, el verdadero centro del universo sobre el que giraban todas las cosas, entonces empezó a trabajar sobre ese centro, creo un planeta que lleno de vida gracias a su control sobre la magia y entonces, con la poca energía de luz y oscuridad que le quedaba decidió crear una criatura la cual tuviera las tres energías, esa criatura seria conocida como Mage y de ella descenderían los humanos, los elfos, los enanos, los magos y los Trolls y ayudarían a traer la paz al universo, con su ultimo aliento Sarkul les dio un control sobre la magia excepcional, pero aun así podían aumentar su energía de luz, su Ki para el bien o llenar su corazón de oscuridad, de sombras para el mal".

"¿Las tres energías?, no tenia idea sobre eso, yo solo pensaba que podíamos usar el Ki y el aura" Hermione estaba sorprendida por el relato de Ann.

"Si, así es, pero como el balance esta tan débil desde hace años, si un Mage intentara aumentar la oscuridad este liberaría todos sus sentimientos en forma de una criatura, como Héctor, Sargeras puso la semilla de su oscuridad en el pero el mismo la hizo crecer con todo su odio" Ann puso su mano sobre su frente.

"¿A que odio te refieres?, Héctor no es alguien malvado" se quejo Hermione porque era verdad, Héctor era un héroe al cual solo le importaba ayudar.

"Mi padre creció muy desdichado, el siempre tuvo que crecer a la sombra de tu hermano, Harry, el tenia mucho más potencial, el podía haber detenido a Voldemort con solo un dedo pero siempre tu hermano se llevo la fama, ni siquiera como Fénix pudo ser igual que el, siempre mantuvo rencor y odio hacia el, el era mucho más fuerte, hábil y además se la pasaba entrenando todo el tiempo solo para que la gente admirara a Harry por un simple hechizo que reboto, ese rencor alimento a la bestia que ahora pelea con el, nunca pudo suprimir a la oscuridad que habita en el" Ann se acomodo el cabello y volvió a levantar la cara.

"Lo que nunca entendí es ¿Por qué el?, podía haber tomado a cualquiera de nosotros, todos tenemos rencores mucho más fuertes que Héctor" era verdad, Hermione le tenia rencor y odio a varias personas pero la mayoría ya estaban muertas.

"No solo fue el, en el momento en que la maldición reboto sobre tu hermano, Sargeras coloco un pedazo de su espíritu en el y espero que el fuera el indicado, pero Harry tiene un poder el cual no dejo que creciera esta oscuridad, en ese momento volteo a ver a Héctor y vio al receptáculo perfecto, de todas formas solo le faltaban ellos dos en su colección"

"Dijiste también que solo faltaban ellos dos ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros también tenemos parte del espíritu de Sargeras?" Hermione miro a su pecho como si esperara que una cara igual a ella saliera.

"No, solo ellos fueron infectados pero no se porque ustedes ya están, Sorgon solo me dijo eso, no me dio más razones, lo siento" Ann se inclino un poco en forma de respeto como si fuera japonesa.

"Una ultima cosa, dijiste que Héctor multiplico su poder cuando tomo el Bo, si es así ¿Cómo pudo perder así contra Sargeras?"

Ann negó con la cabeza "El tomo el Bo después de la pelea contra Sargeras, vio que ahora la oscuridad empezaba a tomar su cuerpo a veces, como aquella vez en su cocina antes de que perdiera la razón, entonces decidió tomar el Bo para darles un arma, lo malo fue que actúo irracionalmente y cometió dos errores en uno solo" Ann levanto su dedo índice "El primero fue quitar el arma, ya que no tomo en cuenta que en manos de alguno de ustedes no seria lo mismo y también triplico sus poderes al hacerlo, toda la energía de sus vidas pasadas le permitió hacerse muy poderoso pero a la vez le dio el poder a su otra parte".

"Entonces si estaría bien que tomáramos las armas, así nuestro poder seria a la par de el"

Ann volvió a negar con la cabeza "Si ustedes tomaran las armas ahora su poder actual se triplicaría y seria comparable al de Héctor antes de tomarla, Héctor al igual que Harry tuvieron un entrenamiento intensivo con los seis grandes maestros del mundo, aunque Harry solo entreno con cinco"

"Eso es imposible, Harry nunca se ausento de su casa por mas de un mes, no era tiempo suficiente como para entrenar, si Héctor tardo casi dos años en visitarlos a todos, el mismo me lo dijo"

"Harry encontró un antiguo hechizo de duplicación, mientras que el trabajaba, el doble entreno, no se como lo consiguió pero creo que de alguna manera el se dio cuenta de que era un Mage, aunque no sabia como llamarlo ni nada"

"Ahora entiendo porque acepto tan rápido varias cosas, el realmente ya lo sabia, pero eso no me explica cosas, ¿Por qué fingió en el entrenamiento que nos dio Héctor?, si el había ido con los maestros supongo que había sido muy hábil" Hermione pensaba que sabia todo de su hermano pero al parecer el también guardaba varios secretos para si mismo.

"Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar tu, me temo que no tengo más respuestas para ti, lo que te he dicho es todo lo que se, lo siento madre, yo…"

"No me llames madre" Hermione la interrumpió, al parecer su boca hablaba sola, como por instinto "Una madre cuida al hijo desde que nace, el bebe crece en su vientre, tu no eres mi hija"

"¡Yo lo soy!" Ann exploto, se acerco a Hermione y tomo su rostro para que la viera directo a los ojos "¡Mira mis labios, mi cabello, mi cara, sabes que soy tu hija, aunque no crecí en tu vientre lo soy, siempre he querido estar ahí, contigo, desde que crecía!"

"Lo siento Ann pero no puedo verte igual, te conocí hace unos minutos, no eres mi hija, se que no es tu culpa pero es la realidad, si pudieras venir conmigo, me gustaría conocerte para entonces poder llamarte hija y que tu me llames madre, ven conmigo" Hermione le tendió una mano.

"Lo siento pero no puedo" Ann se volteo "Debo velar por el equilibrio, estoy atada a este lugar"

"Entonces no tenemos más de que hablar" Hermione se levanto "Me tengo que ir"

"Al menos quédate una noche, el tiempo no pasa aquí si yo no lo permito, será como si no hubieras salido, fue el mismo hechizo que usaron Julian y Héctor para entrenar en este castillo hace nueve años" Ann se volteo rápidamente.

"Esta bien" Hermione acepto, por alguna razón muy adentro en su mente no soportaba verla sufrir y podía ver que este encuentro hacia sufrir a Ann.

"Al menos podríamos hablar, tratar de conocernos…Hermione, se que no es mucho pero al menos me podrías hacer ese favor, uno de mis sueños era conocerte" la mirada de Ann era dolorosa, Hermione no podía negarse.

"Vamos, platiquemos sobre nosotras" Hermione tomo la mano de Ann y las dos salieron del despacho.

Hermione pensó muchas cosas en esa platica, Ann era muy parecida a ella y a Héctor a la vez, compartían muchos gustos y disgustos, ambas pensaban casi igual, a Hermione le era difícil verla como hija al principio pero después de platicar por varias horas se do cuenta que, aunque ella parecía de su misma edad, era una niña que nunca había conocido a sus padres, que los quería ver, que soñaba con ellos, era impresionante como ella y Julian no se parecían en nada, ambos tenían un origen similar, ambos conocían a sus padres y habían crecido sin ellos, pero Ann tenia sentimientos, era más humana de lo que Julian pudiera aspirar a ser, un dolor de estomago desagradable ataco al Hermione al pensar que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, ambos habían sido manipulados por fuerzas que ellos no entendían, ambos no eran culpables de lo que eran, ambos sufrían pero no lo decían, ambos eran iguales pero a la vez diferentes.

En la mañana, cuando era momento de partir Hermione no quería que así fuera pero no había opción, tenia que continuar su camino, no podía seguir parada en el tiempo.

"Te extrañare Hermione, me encanto hablar contigo" Ann le dio un abrazo calido.

"Yo también te extrañare Ann, y quiero decirte que cuando quieras venir, cuando quieras conocernos mejor, cuando quieras ayudar, aquí estaremos" Hermione le devolvió el abrazo.

"Solo tienes que pensar en la energía del lugar, como si te transportaras normal, yo me asegurare que llegues a tu destino" Ann prefirió no contestarle eso ultimo que le dijo.

"Espero que nos veamos pronto Ann, te esperare para poder llamarte hija" Ann se limito a despedirla con la mano, Hermione se concentro y partió del lugar, dejando a una chica bastante dolida y confundida consigo misma y sobre lo que debía hacer.

--

Me tarde tres días en terminar esto y creo que aunque no es muy largo esta bien hecho, espero que les haya gustado y por favor espero Reviews (aunque casi nunca me dan ninguno), pero como dicen, la esperanza muere al ultimo.


	12. Planes

El ambiente era oscuro y siniestro, el aire era completamente helado y muerto, ni una sola brisa se sentía en el castillo, el silencio reinaba completamente y junto con él la paz, no había sonido pero en cuestión al aroma era completamente diferente, el olor a sangre y muerte, la sangre manchaba cada una de las paredes del castillo, una masacre había sido llevaba a cabo.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que la matanza había terminado, todos y cada uno de los magos que se encontraban en ese lugar, Shadow, Sargeras, había dado la orden a sus fieles Covenants que eliminaran a cada uno de ellos pero por desgracia fallaron en dos, los más importantes, los personajes claves escaparan de sus garras.

"¡Maldición!" un rugido de furia se escucho en todo el castillo, el poder de este ser era tan fuerte que hizo temblar el edificio desde sus cimientos.

"Lo siento amo pero es difícil, los dos juntos son muy poderosos" Uno de sus Covenant conjuradores "Debe entender que nosotros no estamos al nivel de dos Mage entrenados por usted amo"

"Excusas estupidas" Shadow chasqueo sus dedos y la cabeza del Covenant estallo.

"Amo" un Covenant volador se acerco con cautela a Sargeras "Todos los magos fueron aniquilados, al parecer algunos se escondieron en las catacumbas pero los defensores los encontraron y los neutralizaron"

"Al menos esto no fue algo perdido" Shadow se levanto y paso el cadáver del conjurador que había matado y fue hasta la mitad del cuarto, repentinamente sus dedos comenzaron a sangran, Shadow camino en un circulo que formo con su sangre

Cuando acabo el circulo se detuvo y hablo "Lideres de las cinco ramas, levántense ahora"

El circulo comenzó a brillar y de el emergieron cinco figuras, parecían ser Covenant pero eran diferentes, cada uno parecía de un tipo diferente de los existentes aunque con muchas diferencias, mas grandes y mas amenazadores.

"Amo, nos complace servirle" Uno de ellos, hecho completamente de roca, parecía hecho con púas "Aquí Wiveal, líder de los defensores"

"Tracen reportándose" era alto y estaba encapuchado con una manta blanca, tenía muchas manchas de sangre y sus manos eran negras "Los Conjuradores a tu servicio"

"Silox aquí" Era una bestia enorme sin ojos, parecía como si los huesos de la columna le salieran como púas "Los cazadores siempre leales"

"Nexus" un grifo esquelético con cabeza de humano se presentaba "Líder de los voladores como siempre a su servicio"

"Gorr, Líder de los luchadores" un enorme ogro con muchas armas a su alrededor y mucho cuero hacia su presentación "Fiel hasta el final"

"¿Ya terminaron de presentarse al público?, recuerden quien es su amo aquí" Shadow se empezó a pasear delante de ellos "En estos momentos mis planes van de una manera insuperable, por eso los he llamado aquí"

"Díganos lo que necesita que hagamos, Amo" Nexus se inclino y los otros cuatro lo imitaron.

"Como saben mi plan finito es apoderarme de todo lo existente en el universo pero para eso necesito hacer unas ligeras cosas primero" Shadow dio un chasquido con sus dedos y un trono de piedra se formo detrás de él y se sentó.

"Lo primero será esperar pacientemente a que mi "hijo" despierte, el ahora está en el cuartel general de la sociedad, en México"

"Si sabemos donde están ¿Por qué no atacamos?" Pregunto Silox el cual se arrepintió ya que un segundo después se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, su Amo lo había hecho solo con su mente.

"Siempre fuiste el más estúpido" Silox dejo de convulsionarse y se reincorporo "No atacamos porque en ese lugar se encuentran todos los Mage existentes, se que Julian y Silvana deben haber ido a ese lugar así que perdería a casi todo mi ejercito sin sentido, en cambio si dejo que mi hijo ataque las bajas de su lado serán máximas y ninguna de mi lado"

"¿El podrá con todos ellos?" ahora era Gorr quien se convulsionaba.

"No seas estúpido, claro que podrá derrotarlos, está en el cuerpo del más poderoso de ellos y no existe nadie que lo detenga, no después de lo que él hizo" Shadow comenzó a reír como loco pero después se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus súbditos le entendía.

"El tomo el Bo de Aratorn hace unos días y sus poderes se multiplicaron por diez" Shadow noto que sus subordinados se miraron con preocupación así que vio en sus mentes lo que pensaban y descubrió un solo pensamiento idéntico "¿Lo podrá vencer?"

Los cinco se retorcían de dolor en el suelo "Nunca duden de mi poder, ¡Nunca!"

"Lo sentimos amo" dijeron los cinco al unísono.

"Después de que mi hijo venga con nosotros empezaran ustedes a atacar las principales ciudades de ambos mundos, crearan miedo en la población, suficiente miedo como para que los magos tengan que salir" el rostro de Shadow dibujo una sonrisa macabra.

"¿Y entonces?" pregunto Wiveal.

"Los humanos nos ayudaran a cazar a los magos y entonces podre terminar mi plan, pero ustedes no necesitan saber eso" Shadow se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"Y mientras nosotros atacamos las ciudades ¿Usted que hará?" Silox pago caro ese comentario, salió volando y se estrello contra la pared haciendo un enorme cráter.

"¡Eso no te importa, y no vuelvas a cuestionar lo que hare y mucho menos se te ocurra cuestionar las ordenes que les doy, porque si no les quito la conciencia y los vuelvo esclavos sin mente!" Después de esta amenaza Shadow se retiro a su cuarto.

Ellos no podían saber sus planes más terribles, si alguno era capturado podrían sacarles toda la información fácilmente, sabía que Rangel era muy poderoso en la Legeremancia y también en las torturas, este plano solo podría ser revelado a los que van a trabajar en el… y morir en el.

Era la cereza del pastel, lo que haría a su plan algo exitoso, lo que le daría el poder para destruir a todos, el poder para conquistar todo, el poder para matar… a todos.

--------

Tres meses después…

--------

"Es demasiado extraño Julian, no ha hecho nada en tres meses" Silvana estaba sentada a los pies de una cama, una cama con alguien dentro.

"El está esperando algo, lo sé" Julian estaba en una esquina del cuarto, viendo como Héctor seguía en coma.

"El está peleando de una forma increíble, puedo sentirlo" Silvana se levanto y puso una mano en su rostro "Pero va a ceder, en algún momento u otro, no creo que él lo derrote"

"Entonces esto es necesario" Julian alzo su mano, sus cinco dedos parecían estar en llamas pero no se quemaban "Si sello sus poderes ahora es posible que gane y si no lo hace… podremos detenerlo"

"Hazlo" una tercera voz surgió desde la puerta del cuarto, que estaba abierta, Jesús, el padre de Héctor entro a la habitación y miro a su hijo… tan calmado pero a la vez tan intranquilo "El sabe que nosotros somos más importantes y que si es necesario tendríamos que matarlo"

"Lo sé, eso mismo dice en su mente, una y otra vez, que si es necesario que lo matáramos" Silvana volvía a poner su mano sobre sus ojos "El sabe que estamos aquí y quiere decirnos algo"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Rápidamente Jesús mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

"Primero dice que les digamos a los demás que entrenen, que se hagan fuertes, que no mueran" Los tres escuchaban atentamente.

"Segundo, que le digan a Quinn… que él la ama y que lamenta todo lo que paso"

"Y tercero… que lo hagas Julian pero a la altura del estomago, justo en medio del ombligo, donde el efecto será mucho mayor"

"¿¡Que, estás loco!? Tu cuerpo no aguantara y es posible que si despiertas no tengas nunca más acceso a tu magia" Julian se acerco a su rostro, ignorando completamente a los otros dos.

"Dice que sabes bien que aguantara eso, que el ahora tiene mucho poder gracias al Bo y que si no hace eso todos morirán…eventualmente" Silvana retiro la mano de los ojos, había tanto sufrimiento que no lo aguantaba, era horrible.

"Lo que digas…imbécil" Julian le levanto la camisa, sus dedos volvieron a encenderse, el sabía que era mejor hacerlo rápido así no dudaría y evitaría que tuviera tanto dolor pero él prefería que sufriera, tomo vuelo y lo golpeo en el estomago, justo en el punto donde Héctor le indico, dejo su mano cerca de diez segundo y la retiro, cinco sellos aparecieron donde habían estado sus dedos, estos se reacomodaron y formaron un pentagrama.

"Ahora esperemos lo mejor" dijo Jesús y salió del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, Silvana lo siguió dejando a Julian y a Héctor solos.

"La única razón por la cual no te mato es que necesito que derroten a Shadow, no me importa que seas mi tío, por eso te puse otro sello, ese es menos fuerte y te dejara poder para acabarlo así que más te vale que derrotes a Shadow, porque si no yo mismo te matare y de la peor forma" Julian se encamino hacia la salida dejando a Héctor solo en su batalla.

"Pronto, yo te matare" una voz ronca y malvada, no de Héctor, sino de algo mas salió de la boca del mexicano, ni los ojos ni los brazos se movieron, solo la boca se movió y volvió al mismo estado, apacible, quieto y sereno… tan sereno que daba miedo.

----

Estoy de regreso, después de leer mucho de todo regreso con mi fic, espero que les guste ya que me esforcé mucho en esto, recuerden mis otros fics.


	13. La debilidad del Hombre

_Siempre supe que esto era una mala idea, llevo varias semanas aquí y se que esto es malo, es difícil y demasiado trabajo, no creo poder aguantarlo mas, no soy igual que Harry o que Héctor, soy débil aunque yo quiera ser fuerte, el entrenamiento es demasiado duro para mí y apenas y puedo aguantar el dolor, es horrible, es porque soy débil, soy demasiado débil, no soy digno de nadie, ni siquiera lo fui para Hermione._

"Deja de quitarte esa maldita idea de que eres débil, tú no eres como ellos, eres búlgaro, de los mas fuerte" un anciano el cual tenía una barba completamente blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

"No importa de donde venga, siempre seré débil, no puedo con esto" Viktor jadeaba en medio de la lluvia, una lluvia pesada que había convertido la tierra en fango y en el cual ahora Viktor estaba tirado.

"¿Y Crees que a los otros dos les fue fácil?" El anciano espero la respuesta de Viktor pero este no contesto "¡Contesta!" Grito.

"¡Si!" Grito Viktor lleno de ira "Para ellos siempre es fácil, ellos siempre son los que aparecen enfrente de las cámaras y yo atrás" Viktor quiso continuar pero no pudo porque su Maestro lo había golpeado en la cara.

Hak-alak… era un lugar donde solo los más fuertes entraban, el templo se ubicaba en la parte India del Himalaya, sus climas eran extremos y la ausencia de agua y comida hacen que sea perfecto para poner al cuerpo a prueba y ese era el punto.

El entrenamiento en Hak-alak se trata de mejorar el rendimiento del cuerpo al máximo, sin usar la magia para ayudar, pero aun así era una parte fundamental ya que las técnicas aprovechan esa enorme energía creada (o el Ki) con la ya entrenada energía mágica, eso hace técnicas sublimes para combate.

Pero para Viktor todo era muy difícil, en las seis semanas que llevaba en el templo no había podido accesar a la más fácil y fuerte de todas las técnicas o eso creía el…

"Eres más idiota que débil, mírate ahora" le dijo su maestro señalando su pecho, Viktor levanto sus manos y vio como un tipo de energía roja emanaba de su piel.

"¿Cómo lo hice?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Viktor.

"Liberaste ambas energías al mismo tiempo, eso activo el Kaioken, una técnica de combate con poder increíble, sabes cómo funciona, te lo explique el primer día que llegaste aquí" su maestro lo ayudo a levantarse.

Tenhan era un buen hombre, fuerte, sabio y estricto, desde que había llegado lo había trata de tantas formas que él había perdido la cuenta, como padre, como amigo, como maestro, como carcelero, como verdugo, como golpeador, y varias más.

"Vamos idiota, no me gusta mojarme la ropa" le indico su Maestro ya ambos caminaron hacia el templo, este se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña mientras que ellos estaba en la base… y en el Himalaya las montañas son muy altas.

"Siempre piensas pequeño, ese es tu problema, cuando en realidad eres igual que los otros dos idiotas" Viktor miro sorprendido a su maestro "Ellos no alcanzaron esa transformación hasta la octava semana, ambos, como gemelos con retraso"

"Pero no lo entiendo, Héctor es muy fuerte y Harry… bueno es fuerte pero no entiendo, si el entreno en los mismo lugares que Héctor, ¿Por qué no es igual de poderoso?"

"Supongo que escondió sus poderes de alguna forma u otra, de todas formas no podrán preguntarle hasta que regrese… espero que regrese, era un buen chico" Tenhan miro al cielo que comenzaba a aclararse, la lluvia se hacía mas delgada hasta que después de unos minutos desapareció por completo.

"Nosotros tenemos una rivalidad con los monjes de Karin, ambos tenemos estilos de pelea muy parecidos pero nuestras técnicas claves, el Kaioken de nuestra parte y el Sharingan de la de ellos son completamente diferentes" Tenhan mostro su Kaioken, un aura de un color turquesa salió de el "Como soy Mitad Mage el Kaioken se desarrolla de un color diferente que el tuyo, el tuyo es rojo por la condición de Mage que tienes"

"Gracias por la lección de Colores pero no me explicaste que es el Sharingan" por el primer comentario Viktor se llevo un golpe en la cabeza que acepto sin quejarse "Se que el Kaioken aumenta las capacidades físicas como fuerza, velocidad o todas esas cosas"

"El Sharingan aumenta la visión y la respuesta de los sentidos, básicamente si tú te mueves muy rápido con el Kaioken y peleas con alguien con Sharingan, este puede verte como velocidad normal, es una técnica sorprendente al igual que la nuestra" Tenhan lo miro con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasaría si alguien usara las dos al mismo tiempo?" Viktor pensó en Héctor y Harry, ambos tienen conocimientos de ambos maestros y pueden aplicar ambas técnicas.

"Teóricamente seria un peleador muy fuerte, muy rápido y capaz de controlar sus movimientos en tiempo real, además de que podría ver puntos débiles y auras" Tenhan sabia la intención de Viktor "Solo un Mage podría alcanzar ese logro"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Viktor ya que el no creía que fuera difícil aprenderlas para un Mago normal.

"Porque la cantidad de Magia y Ki que gasta mataría a un mago o bruja normales, en cambio un Mage tiene cantidades masivas de ambos, puede hacerlo aunque el gasto energético seria gigantesco y se agotarían pronto" Tenhan quiso ponerlo de la forma más aterradora que pudo.

"No te preocupes, de todas formas no creo poder lograrlo yo…"

"Cállate de una vez" Tenhan tomo a Viktor de la garganta y no lo dejaba hablar "Tu no eres débil, debes enfrentar eso de una vez por todas, tu eres tan capaz o más que los otros dos o que cualquiera, pero si sigues pensando así nunca te superaras"

Viktor no podía hablar pero le daba la razón a su maestro, hoy mostro capacidad que no mostraron Harry ni Héctor, eso le decía que él podía llegar a mucho pero realmente nunca se lo propuso, cuando fue jugador de Quidditch pudo haber alcanzado mucho pero se sintió incapaz, después de la derrota del mundial decidió dedicarse a la docencia y aun así solo era recordado por su juego, no por sus capacidades de mago y eso le dolía en el alma.

"Por ser tan idiota y cabeza dura tendrás que subir desde el fondo una vez mas" Tenhan lo lanzo al vacio, él sabía que no moriría, si caía en su dura cabeza no moriría.

"Le mentiste" la voz de una joven salía de las sombras justo detrás de él.

"Lo sé, ese par logro el Kaioken en tan solo cuatro semanas, un logro para cualquiera" Tenhan no se volteo

"Pero ellos no eran cualquiera, ellos estaban potenciados por algo mas, tú lo sabes, son tu familia" Tenhan volteo para ver a la chica justo a los ojos, que eran de un color negro profundo y su cabello era castaño "Guardiana" El maestro le hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

"Si, lo sé, Mi padre vino aquí lleno de ira mientras que mi tío vino en busca de respuestas" La guardiana se acerco a él.

"Exacto, Krum no tiene ninguno de esos, por eso no puede llegar a ser como esos dos, en cambio tiene un sentimiento de inferioridad que no me dejara consentirlo, el debe superarse y vencer eso" Tenhan volvió a darle una reverencia a la guardiana y siguió su camino.

"Sigues siendo igual de bueno desde que te conocí" ella empezó a caminar a su lado, subiendo lentamente los escalones al templo "Trata de prepararlo lo suficiente, tenemos menos de cinco meses"

"Lo sé, pero antes de eso me intriga algo, ¿Qué haces en el mundo guardiana?" la guardiana soltó una risa en respuesta a esta pregunta, a Tenhan no le gustaba nunca la actitud de esa niña, pero el tenia que soportarla.

"En su momento lo sabrás, Ten, todo a su momento" y con un "puff" la Guardiana desapareció dejando a un Tenhan molesto y confundido.

-------

Cuatro meses y dos semanas después…

-------

"Has aprendido bastante, Viktor Krum, seis meses han pasado y puedo decir que ahora eres un guerrero digno de este templo" Viktor estaba arrodillado enfrente de su maestro y detrás suyo había cientos de alumnos viendo lo que parecía ser su graduación.

"Gracias Maestro" Viktor se levanto y simplemente le hizo una reverencia a su maestro, la cual él respondió de la mismo forma.

"Ahora estás listo para pelear y repartir el conocimiento que te fue pasado, úsalo de la mejor manera y salva a este mundo de la maldad, tanto la que esta fuera como la que está dentro de tu corazón" Tenhan puso su palma en su frente "Ve y cuida de los demás"

"Así lo hare maestro" los demás estudiantes empezaron a aplaudir.

A lo largo de su estadía en ese lugar Viktor había aprendido muchas cosas y él había madurado en ese lugar lo que no había madurado en toda su vida, había visto la realidad con sus nuevos ojos, los mismos de siempre solo que ahora estaban abiertos, abiertos a su nueva realidad y a su nuevo poder.

"Y recuerda, nunca te sientas pequeño, nunca, tu puedes llegar a ser más grande que cualquier persona" le susurro al oído.

"Es como decírselo a un niño pero desde ahora en adelante yo…" Viktor no pudo decir más, de repente un dolor punzante le lleno la cabeza, se arrodillo al instante y coloco ambas manos sobre su cabeza, podía sentir algo, era algo que no había sentido en casi un año.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tenhan se acerco a él pero Viktor lo aparto con una mano, necesitaba concentrarse.

Intento dejar a un lado el dolor, necesitaba encontrar la fuente de este poder tan grande, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

De repente sintió un momento de claridad y encontró la fuente, el lugar estaba casi alrededor del globo, justo en México, donde estaba la casa, ahora no tenia duda, era Héctor.

Pero, ¿De dónde venía ese monstruoso poder?, la última vez que Héctor se transformo no tenia este poder ¿Cómo creció tan rápido?, Viktor dejo de preguntarse eso y se preparo para transportarse pero no pudo, algo lo detenía y no sabía que era.

"¿Por qué se libero tanta magia al ambiente?, Viktor, respóndeme, tú lo sabes" la voz de su maestro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Se despertó, el se despertó" farfullo Viktor al intentar levantarse "No tengo tiempo que perder, usare el Kaioken" una aura roja rodeo el cuerpo de Viktor.

"Suerte y que la luz venza a la oscuridad" Tenhan no dijo mas y miro a Viktor alejarse a una velocidad impresionante, ciertamente el Kaioken era una buena técnica.

Viktor pudo sentir como otras 5 energías igual de poderosas que él se movían hacia un mismo punto, la ciudad de México era ahora el objetivo de 5 Mages, los cuales habían entrenado por seis meses y era hora de probar que tan fuertes se habían vuelto.

-------

5 meses y dos semanas antes.

-------

"Así que tu eres Fleur Delacour, encantada de conocerte, yo soy Saori, la líder de los Santos o Caballeros, como los quieras llamar" Una mujer hermosa, de un cabello largo morado y un vestido blanco como la nieve le daba la bienvenida a Fleur en la entrada principal del Santuario de Atenea, en Grecia.

A Fleur le había tomado dos semanas en encontrarlos, aunque sabía que estaban en Grecia era muy difícil de encontrarlos, no había fuertes concentraciones de magos tales que pudieran llamar la atención, Fleur podía sentir bien las auras mágicas pero al parecer con estos caballeros no era suficiente.

"Fue muy difícil encontrarlos, Supongo que este lugar tiene un gran escudo anti detección de magia" Fleur saludo con respeto a la líder de ese lugar.

"Claro que no, para nosotros eso es imposible" le respondió Saori con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?, supongo que ustedes no usan magia pero aun así no sentí sus energías"

"Eso es simple, nosotros no podemos hacer magia y no sentiste nuestras auras mágicas porque simplemente no tenemos, somos humanos" estas últimas palabras hicieron que la sangre de la Mage se congelara y se le fuera a los pies.

Héctor la había mandado a un lugar sin magia, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un Mage aumente sus habilidades si en donde entrenan no usan magia?, la única imagen que le pasaba por la mente de Fleur era la de una mujer muy musculosa, tan musculosa que se ve deforme y fea.

Pero de repente otra imagen se cruzo en su mente, la de la chica que estaba delante de ella, se veía más joven que ella y era la líder de estos Caballeros y aun así ella podía decir que se veía más bella que ella, era femenina y su cuerpo era normal.

"No te preocupes por el entrenamiento, ya entenderás porque te mandaron aquí, Héctor sabe lo que hace… a veces" Saori entro al santuario y Fleur, aun confundida y molesta, la siguió a regañadientes mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellas, haciendo un ruido fuerte y sordo.

Dentro del santuario el lugar parecía un paraíso, a diferencia del clima helado de las montañas griegas, dentro era una enorme pradera donde el sol brillaba en forma multicolor, había ríos, lagos y montañas llenas de vida, arboles altos y llenos de frutos y a lo lejos Fleur podía ver varios templos griegos antiguos que parecían tener varias personas dentro.

"Esto es… hermoso" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Fleur ante ese espectáculo.

"Los dioses no han favorecido al entregarnos esto" Saori le dedico otra sonrisa cálida a lo cual Fleur le respondió con el mismo tipo de sonrisa, como un reflejo.

"Saori, necesito que me explique qué tipo de entrenamiento realizan aquí, no quiero perder mi tiempo mientras que…" Fleur no pudo continuar de hablar ya que ahora se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo.

"Te sugiero que no vuelvas a decir que pierdes el tiempo en este lugar, aquí se entrenan los mejores guerreros del mundo, mejores que los de Tlaloc o Salem" Saori estaba sobre ella, con una mano en su cuello, la mirada dulce y la sonrisa amigable se habían convertido en una mirada asesina y una boca llena de ira.

"Entonces explícame cual es el entrenamiento" gimió Fleur con la poca voz que salía de su garganta.

"Bien" Saori se levanta y libero el cuello de la Mage la cual tosió un poco "El entrenamiento en este lugar se basa en usar el cosmos para mejorar tus habilidades en combate"

"¿Y qué…es el cosmos?" siguió tosiendo Fleur, Saori casi le cortaba la circulación sanguínea de lo fuerte que le apretó el cuello.

"Es la combinación de Energía física o Ki y Energía Mágica o Aura, lo especial del cosmos es que la energía física es mucho mayor que la mágica, básicamente usamos la energía mágica para potenciar los ataques a un nivel mínimo" Saori tomo su puño y lo hundió en la tierra, haciendo un agujero del tamaño de su puño "Ahora observa" Saori empezó a llenarse de… energía mágica, ¿Cómo era posible si ella era una humana?

La líder de los caballeros tomo impulso y volvió a golpear el suelo, el impacto fue tal que mando a volar a Fleur e hizo un enorme cráter en el suelo, Fleur estaba aun más confundida que antes, mucha información en tan poco tiempo la dejaban confundida.

"En tu estadía en este santuario aprenderás el verdadero valor del trabajo, en este lugar el uso de magia con varitas está prohibido, haremos que tus energías crezcan y que puedas utilizar tu poder mágico para pelear" Saori la ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Cómo lograste tener energía mágica si eres humana?" Fleur estaba intrigada, no había rastro de energía mágica en el cuerpo de Saori, ninguno.

"Algo que no aprenderás es a absorber esta energía del medio ambiente, tu ya la tienes pero en cambio, nosotros, tenemos que absorberla y aprender a usarla, es muy difícil para nosotros aprenderlo" Saori volvió a su actitud tranquila y adorable.

"Espero poder hacerlo…simplemente espero poder" Fleur siguió a Saori, confundida de lo que iba a hacer.

--------------

5 meses y dos semanas después…

-------------

"¡Vuelo del Fénix!" un enorme torrente de energía roja se elevo en el aire y tomo la forma de un ave gigante, de ella salieron unas diez personas que llevaban armaduras de diferentes colores.

"Increíble, diez caballeros con un solo ataque" la mujer de cabellos morados se acerco al enorme cráter que se había formado, de ese lugar empezaba a salir una figura femenina, llevaba puesta una armadura que le resaltaba la figura, desde las caderas hasta los senos.

"Lo sé, y ni siquiera estoy sudando" Dijo Fleur mientras ayudaba a levantarse a varios caballeros.

"He sido testigo de el poder de tres Mage y no importa cuántas veces lo vea yo siempre me sorprendo" Saori mas a ella.

"Nunca habías visto antes a una mujer Mage enojada, siempre he dicho que nosotras…" Fleur abrió los ojos de forma extraña y de repente se comenzó a convulsionarse, el dolor era insoportable, un dolor que solo una vez había sentido y aun así la magnitud no era tal.

"Dios mío, ¿Qué te pasa?" Saori y los demás caballeros se arrodillaron para intentar ayudarla pero era inútil.

Un poder sorprendente se había despertado de repente, un poder tal que toda la magia del mundo estaba en distorsión, entre tanto dolor Fleur solo podía pensar en su familia, sus hijos, su esposo, sus amigos y todos aquellos cerca de esa amenaza que se levantaba con tal fuerza que hacía temblar al más fuerte.

Fleur se recupero, el dolor desapareció de la misma forma que llego y ahora parecía estar controlado y eso era lo peor, tanto poder y tanto control solo significaba una cosa, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

"Fleur, ¿Qué está pasando?" La voz de Saori hace que regrese a este mundo.

"Si, mucho" Fleur se levanto con un ágil movimiento "Lo siento Saori, tendré que romper tu regla"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Magia" Fleur tomo impulso, ella sabía que no podía transportarse y lo mejor era volar, dio un salto y salió volando a máxima velocidad, de hecho la velocidad que llevaba era increíble, a este paso no tardaría veinte minutos en llegar.

Pero ella sabía, más que nadie, que en veinte minutos todo puede pasar…

--------------------

Un capitulo mediano, ¿Por qué resumí sus entrenamientos? Porque ustedes ya conocen estos personajes, aunque el de Hermione será del mismo largo y uno solo pero estos dos no tenían mucho que aportar, espero tener el siguiente pronto ya que el personaje favorito de muchos aparecerá y a nuestra pequeña Hermione el Kamehameha enseñara (Un verso sin esfuerzo).

Reviews please.


	14. Ten Minutes to Midnight

"Al final tu tiempo se acaba"

"No… seguiré peleado"

"No puedes pelear, tu mente esta al limite"

"Ya veremos quien esta al limite…malnacido"

"¡Vamos!" Una risa diabólica pudo escucharse en los confines de la oscuridad, la batalla estaba cerca del final.

--------

"Siempre temprano, se ve que no te gusta socializar con nadie" la voz de Silvana hizo que Julian saliera de su trance, estaba pensando en los seis asquerosos meses que había pasado encerrado en esa caverna del infierno.

"¿Tanto tiempo y no te diste cuenta de eso?" dijo Julian en tono de burla "Además tu estas aquí conmigo"

"Porque se me hace cruel dejarte solo hermanito" Silvana se acerco a Julian por la espalda, puso sus manos en su espalda y le comenzó a dar un suave masaje "Además deberías intentar socializar con esas personas, son buenas"

"Ja, no son como yo, todos ellos sienten asco que yo esté aquí, saben porque estoy aquí" Julian se levanto dejando a Silvana recostada en el respaldo de la silla, fue hacia la cafetera y se sirvió mas café mientras que el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

"¿Dudaste en venir aquí?, hablo de cuando nos ataco Shadow, ¿en algún momento dudaste o está siempre fue tu primera opción"

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" Julian era el que se acercaba ahora "Llevamos seis meses aquí y nunca me habías preguntado eso, de hecho nunca has cuestionado el llegar aquí, ¿Por qué ahora?"

"Evades una pregunta con otra" Silvana se sentó en la silla y observo a Julian "Responde mi pregunta y yo respondo la tuya"

Julian soltó una risa ligera, el sabia que Silvana no le contestaría pero aun así no perdía nada con probarlo "Nunca dude en venir aquí, yo sabía que esta era el lugar más seguro para mí y que aquí podría vivir más tiempo"

Julian se sentó al lado contrario de la mesa y tomo un largo sorbo de café y espero la respuesta que nunca llego, resignado decidió continuar "Shadow nos matara a todos, en un momento a otro, no tenemos escapatoria"

"Que pocas esperanzas tienes, para alguien tan fuerte y malvado como tu rendirse es muy extraño" Silvana lo quería provocar, pero él no caería en su trampa.

"Alguien como yo, que nació en las sombras, sabe cuando no puede pelear y también sabe reconocer cuando no puede hacer nada para evitarlo" el comentario de Julian hizo que Silvana empezara a reír con ganas, como si eso fuera un chiste.

Silvana hizo un esfuerzo para parar de reír, tomo aire y hablo "Eres patético, hablas como si fueras un ente malvado cuando en realidad eres un niño pequeño con complejo de Edipo"

"Cuida tus palabras Silvana o al fin me conocerás"

"Tu no me asustas Julian, para mi eres un niño de mami, que cree que sabe de la vida y de la maldad, ¿tu que puedes saber de la verdadera maldad?, si fueras malvado hubieras matado a Potter en el momento en el que lo tuviste enfrente" Silvana se había levantado y había puesto sus manos sobre la mesa, su semblante había cambiado y parecía estar bastante enojada.

"Tu no sabes nada de lo que paso en ese lugar, ¡No sabes nada!" Julian también se levanto y miro fijamente a Silvana, ambos estaban furiosos y listos para atacar.

"Te equivocas, lo sé todo, lo vi en la mente de Rangel, tu le perdonaste la vida a Potter y no le diste el último golpe"

"No, no es verdad, ¡Yo no sería capaz de perdonar a Potter, yo lo odio!"

"Admítelo Julian, tu eres un niño bueno que creció lejos de sus padres, deja de actuar y ve la verdad"

"¡¿y tú que sabes?, tú no eres nada, solo una esclava de Shadow de tiempos pasados, una anciana!"

"¡Yo sé mucho, porque si tu naciste en las sombras yo fui obligada a estar en las sombras!"

"Ayu…Ayúdenme"

Una voz débil se alzo entre las otras dos, ambos Mage voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Héctor apoyándose en el marco, estaba sudando y su cabello cubría su cara, su ropa era la misma de cuando entro en coma, la misma ropa negra.

"Silvana, revisa quien es" ordeno Julian y la Mage fue hacia Héctor sin cuestionar y puso su mano encima de los ojos de él.

"No tengo dudas, son sus recuerdos, es el" Silvana lo sostuvo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Yo lo sostengo" Julian se acerco a los dos y sujeto a Héctor "Ve por ayuda"

"Si" Silvana salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando solos a Héctor y a Julian.

"Tu…malnacido…bastardo" Balbuceo Héctor mientras que Julian lo llevaba hacia la mesa.

"Si lo sé, además no se te olvide que el sello fue también tu idea idiota" Julian limpio la mesa con su magia y lanzo a Héctor sobre ella "Te quitare eso"

La mano de Julian comenzó a brillar, los cinco dedos parecían estar envueltos de unas llamas azules las cuales no quemaban la mano, Julian tomo impulso, levanto la camisa de Héctor y lo golpeo con fuerza en el punto exacto.

El sello que Julian había puesto había desaparecido, Héctor comenzó a respirar normalmente y sonrió, una sonrisa extraña en el, un poco… ¿loca?

"Gracias" la voz que salió de la boca de Héctor no era la voz de Héctor, era una voz ronca y profunda, misteriosa y diabólica a la vez.

Julian se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, antes de que pudiera hacer nada Héctor lo tomo del brazo derecho y le tapo la boca mientras lo estampaba en la pared.

"Tu amiga es demasiado estúpida, ella debería saber que yo poseo los Recuerdos de Héctor ahora, engañarla fue demasiado fácil, al igual que engañarte a ti" la risa de Héctor era fría y cortante, Julian intento usar su magia pero no pudo, por alguna razón no podía usar su magia.

"No intentes tu magia, yo estoy deteniendo el flujo de magia y eso hace que seas tan débil como un Muggle, mientras que yo tengo tanto poder que ni siquiera lo puedes imaginar"

"Pero déjame presentarme primero, mi nombre es Nightmare, y mi plan es el siguiente, pienso matarte, en el momento en el que todos tus lindos amiguitos entren al cuarto yo usare la voz de Héctor, les hare creer que pienso que eres una amenaza y te matare, después seguiré mi farsa hasta que me plazca" Julian no podía luchar, estaba completamente paralizado, parecía que la voz de Nightmare lo hechizaba de la peor forma.

"Si, así es Julian, estoy leyendo tu mente, es realmente fácil con alguien de este nivel, no eres ningún reto para mí" Nightmare guardo silencio, se podía oír como las voces aumentaban y que varias personas se acercaban cada vez mas "Es hora de mi gran actuación, prepárate para morir"

Julian intento gritar pero su mano tenía un hechizo que evitaba que el sonido saliera, tenía que pensar en algo para salvarse, el sabia que moriría pronto pero no tan pronto, aun tenia cosas que hacer y gente que matar.

Silvana entro, seguida por los padres de Héctor, los hermanos Weasley y sus hijos, todos se congelaron en la entrada viendo la escena horrorizados, Julian intento conseguir conexión visual con Silvana pero por ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en Héctor

"Héctor, cálmate, ¿Sabes donde estas?" Pregunto Jesús, El padre de Héctor mientras se acercaba lentamente a los dos.

"Claro que se donde estoy, el que no lo sabe es esta canalla malnacido" Nightmare uso la misma voz de Héctor, Julian estaba nervioso pero debía admitir que era bueno actuando.

"Héctor, cálmate, el está con nosotros ahora"

"No, el nunca va a estar con nosotros, por su culpa Harry está en otra dimensión y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada, no dejare perder esta oportunidad" Nightmare tomo un cuchillo y apunto a la garganta de Julian.

"Reacciona Héctor, el mundo está en demasiada crisis como para perder otro aliado" era ahora Bill el que se acercaba.

"Esperen" dijo Silvana mientras veía fijamente a Julian "Tu no eres Héctor"

"¿Qué?" dijeron varios al instante mientras una risa fría salía de los labios de Héctor.

"Supongo que olvide taparle los ojos a Julian, ni modo, me hubiera gustado jugar más con ustedes" Nightmare soltó el cuchillo y a Julian pero solo para darle la vuelta y golpearlo con una fuerza terrible en el estomago y lo lanzo hacia Silvana.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Ginny

"Nightmare, y ahora si me disculpan tengo un poco de destrucción que causar" comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero alguien le detuvo el paso, Jesús le bloqueaba el camino.

"Devuélveme a mi hijo" Gruño Jesús, sus puños se habían cerrado tan fuerte que empezaban a sangran.

"Si claro, aquí lo tienes" Nightmare lo tomo fuertemente del cuello, los demás corrieron hacia el pero no pudieron, se encontraron con una barrera invisible que los cubría a ambos.

"Si me matas ahora, mi poder no conocerá limites y lo lamentaras" apenas y podía hablar Jesús, la estatura de su hijo superaba la de él y le permitía elevarlo.

"Lo dudo mucho, los muertos no llegan a hacer grandes cosas" Nightmare comenzó a caminar, sin soltar a Jesús, mientras que todos los que estaba cerca se veían repelidos por el escudo.

Nightmare salió de la casa hacia un punto en la piedra, palpo con su pie el suelo, como buscando algo en el suelo, después de varios minutos de gritos por parte de los que no se podían acercar a ellos, los que solo podían ver el espectáculo de horror que estaba frente, Nightmare se empezó a elevar lentamente hacia el techo de la cueva.

"¡Debo detenerlo, debo matarlo!" Julian se empezaba a recuperar del golpe.

"¡Déjalo ir!" El grito desesperado de Rose al ver a su esposo siendo elevado del cuello por su hijo hacia que todos sintieran una punzada de dolor.

Mientras tanto Nightmare llego hasta el techo de la cueva, vio como los molestos insectos aun seguían gritando cualquier tipo de cosas pero a el no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, tenía el poder suficiente para el hacer sus propios planes, unos planes llenos de destrucción.

"No…podrás vencer…a mi hijo" Susurro Jesús con un hilo de voz

"Al contrario, con tu muerte asegurare el triunfo total sobre la mente de tu hijo, sin ti nada me detendrá" Nightmare abrió la mano y dejo caer a Jesús, en ese momento Julian salto para atrapar a Jesús, pero no se dio cuenta de que Nightmare no había acabado.

Julian se detuvo justo a tiempo, observo como un rayo enorme de color verde impactaba a Jesús y lo hacía caer a una velocidad impresionante, Julian pudo voltear por un segundo para ver a Nightmare, su mano estaba llena de un brillo verde, un brillo de muerte.

"Pero eso es imposible" pensó Julian, el Avada Kedavra era imposible de convocar sin una varita y aun así este ser, esta bestia pudo hacerlo, esa era magia muy avanzada y muy oscura.

Julian no volteo pero pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión que hizo que la cueva temblara, al parecer no solo era un Avada normal, el polvo lleno pronto todo el lugar, dejando ciegos a todos menos a Julian quien estaba muy arriba.

Nightmare comenzó a descender lentamente, con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en los labios, la bestia llego al nivel del suelo y limpio todo el polvo, para que todos pudieran ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Se había hecho un enorme agujero en el suelo y no había rastros de Jesús por ningún lado, Nightmare entro en el agujero y Silvana y los demás lo siguieron mientras que Julian no se movió, el sabía lo que iba a pasar, el sabía lo que iba a tomar.

Nightmare llego hasta la parte más alta de la pirámide de oro, se acerco al pedestal y vio el Bo de Aratorn clavado en el suelo, una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente al arma dorada, sus ojos brillaban de forma demoniaca.

Lentamente tomo el Bo y lo saco de la tierra, al instante un fuerte viento hizo que todos los que querían entrar al agujero salieran despedidos, mientras que Julian y Silvana cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a gritar de dolor, el poder que despedía era tal que ellos no lo podían aguantar.

El Bo sufrió una transformación, las púas se contrajeron mientras que el brillo dorado se transformaba en negro, como si fuera una plaga, desde el lugar donde lo había tocado hasta la punta se convirtió en un objeto oscuro, siniestro, que despedía una niebla negra.

"Es hora de hacer que el mundo tiemble de miedo" la voz de Nightmare se escucho mas tenebrosa que nunca, voló a una velocidad impresionante hasta el techo de la cueva y sin parar hizo un agujero en la piedra hasta llegar a la casa que estaba arriba de la cueva.

Julian se recupero y lo siguió, aun estaba mareado y adolorido pero no iba a dejar que se le escapara ese malnacido, no podía permitir que alguien se burlara de él y saliera de esa forma.

Julian llego a la superficie y se encontró una casa completamente destrozada y varios cadáveres, rápidamente sintió el aura de Nightmare y corrió hacia su ubicación, no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar se encontró con Nightmare rodeado de muchos policías Humanos apuntándole con sus armas.

"Las manos en el piso ¡ahora!" Grito un policía que estaba detrás de él.

"Si tu lo dices…" Nightmare se agacho y coloco sus manos en el suelo, al instante, unas estacas de piedras salieron desde los pies de los policías, empalándolos y matándolos.

"Y ahora es momento de comenzar" Nightmare se acerco a la avenida, estaba llena de automóviles y conductores que no sabían lo que pasaba, Nightmare levanto sus manos y una esfera roja se formo entre ellas.

"Mueran" Nightmare lanzo la esfera roja y esta creció muchas veces mas, arrasando con todo, autos, personas, era espantoso.

Después de que el humo se disipo Julian pudo observar una enorme zanja del tamaño de la enorme avenida, no había rastros de nada de lo que había estado en ese lugar, el hechizo que uso Nightmare era horrible.

La bestia se elevo en el cielo y levanto las manos, el cielo se oscureció pero no con nubes, con algo más, algo lleno de odio y de oscuridad, algo que hizo que todo habitante de la ciudad mirara el cielo horrorizado.

"Ahora es tiempo, mis preciados elementales yo los llamo para que vuelvan a crear el rio de sangre, agua, fuego, tierra y aire ¡MATEN!" de la nada se comenzaron a formar seres de distintas formas, unos gigantes de piedra, unos espíritus de roca, unas bestia de cuatro patas de fuego y lagartos de agua.

Los elementales se comenzaron a dispersar mientras que los gritos de las personas eran cada vez más y mas, Julian intento escapar pero una fuerza extraña lo elevo hasta donde estaba Nightmare.

"Quiero que veas" Gruño la bestia "Quiero que veas lo que puedo hacer en tan solo diez minutos y cuando lo veas quiero que se lo digas a ellos"

"¿Qué harás en diez minutos?" pregunto Julian con un gruñido.

"Lo que mi Padre debía de haber hecho" Julian comenzó a caer mientras que una risa malévola se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, una ciudad donde 20 millones de personas habitaban.

--------

"No siento nada, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Se Pregunto a Hermione a si misma mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad.

El Entrenamiento de Roshi había sido el más duro que Hermione había tenido, el viejo era un pervertido anciano mañoso pero muy buen maestro de artes marciales, Hermione estaba segura que su poder se había incrementado varias veces.

Aun así con todo el nuevo poder mágico y poder espiritual que había logrado solo pudo temblar al sentir ese increíble poder, era algo que solo una vez había sentido, hace ya casi un año que no sentía algo parecido.

Era el 18 de Febrero del 2019, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Hermione abandono su hogar y a su familia para hacerse más fuerte, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Héctor había entrado en coma, ya habían pasado diez meses desde que desapareció Harry y ya habían pasado seis meses desde que se entero de que tenía una hija de su misma edad.

Hermione entro en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad de México y lo que vio hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y que tuviera que detenerse por completo.

La ciudad estaba completamente en ruinas, miles de cuerpos estaban en las calles y no había por ningún lado alguna señal de vida, la mayoría de los edificios estaban destruidos y en el aire solo se podía oler el aroma de la muerte.

Lo que más asusto a Hermione era que no podía sentir ninguna presencia viva por ningún lado, ella sabía que no podría sentir a ninguno de los habitantes de la casa pero aun así debía de sentir a las personas de la ciudad e inclusive al causante de todo este desastre pero nada, ni una sola presencia por ningún lado.

Hermione siguió buscando algún rastro de vida por varios minutos hasta que sintió varias energías acercándose, cinco en total, desde tres direcciones diferentes, ella sabía de quienes eran estas energías.

Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Quinn Cashdollar, Angela Black y Allegra Rangel Blackburn se acercaban a máxima velocidad hacia ella.

"¡Hermione!" Grito Angela mientras se detenía "¿Qué demonios paso aquí?"

"Me estaba preguntando lo mismo" respondió Hermione mientras veía a los demás detenerse.

"Esto no lo pudo hacer alguien solo, seguramente Sargeras ataco la ciudad con todo su ejército" comento Viktor mientras observaba todo el lugar.

"Es verdad, la presencia que sentí antes de venir hacia este lugar era casi idéntica a la de Sargeras" Gruño Allegra, al parecer ella era la que estaba más molesta, Hermione supuso que era porque Allegra había crecido en esta ciudad.

"Tu lo dijiste, era casi idéntica pero no lo misma, además desde que sentí la presencia hasta que llegue aquí solo fueron veinte minutos y nadie sería capaz de…" Hermione dejo de hablar al instante ya que entre toda esa masacre una presencia muy débil y muy familiar se podía sentir.

"¡Vamos!" Grito Fleur y los seis Mage volaron a máxima velocidad hacia esa presencia.

Al llegar encontraron lo que parecía ser una casa destruida muy familiar, comenzaron a quitar los escombros hasta que un cuerpo medio vivo salió de ese lugar.

"Julian, dinos que paso" Viktor interrogo al Mage.

"El…"Balbuceo Julian, al parecer había perdido mucha sangre y tenía muchas costillas rotas.

"¿Quién, quien hizo esto?" Volvió a preguntar Viktor de una forma más desesperada aun.

"Miren…" Julian señalo a sus espaldas y los seis se voltearon y vieron algo horrible.

Parecía un enorme rio de sangre, justo donde estaba una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad ahora había un rio rojo donde cientos de cadáveres flotaban, Quinn y Angela vomitaron al verlo.

"¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esto?" Allegra estaba completamente furiosa y hablo con la mandíbula cerrada.

"¿Les gusta?" Una voz ronca muy familiar vino desde sus espaldas, los Mage volvieron a voltear solo para encontrarse a una cara familiar.

Héctor estaba flotando justo arriba de Julian, sus ropas eran completamente negras, en su frente tenía una cicatriz idéntica a la de Harry del lado derecho de su espalda y en su espalda tenia…

"¡El Bo de Aratorn!" Grito Angela de sorpresa al ver el arma en la espalda de Héctor.

"Héctor, ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?" Pregunto Viktor pero Héctor no le respondió, siguió flotando en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?!" Grito Allegra para sorpresa de todos.

"No te preocupes por él, el estará bien por un rato, mientras asimilo sus recuerdos y poderes por un rato y después cualquier rastro de su personalidad será borrado de mi cerebro y tu hermano dejara de existir" Héctor (o lo que era esa cosa) comenzó a reír de una forma fría y siniestra.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Nightmare" Gimió Julian mientras que "Nightmare" volvía a reír.

"Muy bien Julian, Muy bien" Nightmare descendió y pateo la cara de Julian, Hermione intento moverse pero algo la estaba deteniendo.

"Oh disculpen, ¿no se pueden mover?, creo que eso es mi culpa, verán" Nightmare comenzó a caminar hacia ellos "Verán, mi magia esta mas allá de su imaginación, inclusive ahora que mi poder no es completo puedo hacer que no utilicen magia y que tampoco se muevan"

"Bastardo" Gimió Allegra mientras que Nightmare se acerco a ella.

"Tu eres la hermanita" Nightmare puso su manos sobre su mejilla sin tocarla y un corte apareció y comenzó a sangrar, Nightmare comenzó a lamer la sangre mientras que tocaba todo su cuerpo "Cuando todo esto acabe tu serás mi mujer"

"Cuando todo esto acabe mi hermano estará de vuelta y tu no existirás" Gimió Allegra mientras que Nightmare se divertía tocando su cuerpo.

"Ya lo veremos" Nightmare le abrió la blusa a Allegra y lamio toda la sangre que se había derramado por su pecho, cuando termino golpeo a la Mage en el estomago y la lanzo tres metros lejos de ellos.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?" le Pregunto Hermione.

"¿Plan?, ¿Crees que tengo un plan?" Nightmare se acerco a ella tanto que casi podían chocar sus frentes, Nightmare se hizo hacia la izquierda y se acerco a su oído "La diferencia entre nosotros dos es que tú tienes una razón para actuar y a mí no me interesa tener razones, yo solo actuó por actuar" Hermione podía sentir como la mano de Nightmare entraba por su ropa "Yo no soy nada parecido a lo que se han enfrentado, ni siquiera a mi padre"

Hermione sintió como Nightmare la elevaba por los aires sujetándola de la garganta, no podía hablar ya que gracias al agarre de Nightmare apenas y podía respirar.

"¡Esto solo fue una muestra de mi poder, si esto es lo que puedo hacer en solo diez minutos, tiemblen pensando en lo que hare en un día, en una semana!, A partir de ahora la historia se pone interesante" Nightmare la deja caer, Hermione logro abrir los ojos mientras veía como Nightmare desaparecía a una velocidad increíble.

---------------------------------------------------

Lo sé…me tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo pero dio frutos, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y prometo subir uno lo más pronto posible.

Este capitulo es especial ya que tiene un titulo en ingles asi como la muerte e introducción de personajes claves


	15. Verdad y Consecuencias

"¿Estas bien Hermione?"

"Si Viktor, no me hizo mucho daño, simplemente jugueteo entre mi ropa un rato pero nada grave" Hermione se reacomodo la ropa que le había quedado floja "¿Como están Allegra y Julian?"

"Van a sobrevivir pero creo que es mejor llevarlos a la casa, según lo que me dijo Julian parecen estar bien todos…bueno casi todos" dijo Quinn mientras se limpiaba las manos después de atender a los dos heridos.

"¿De que hablas?" Pregunto Hermione,

"Al Parecer el espíritu que poseyó a Héctor…mato a su padre" Hermione y Viktor sintieron un dolor en el estomago.

"¿Ya le dijiste a Allegra?" Pregunto Fleur que al parecer había oído la conversación.

"Aun no, será mejor llevarla a la casa y que la gente apropiada le diga" y después de decir esto Quinn se dirigió a Allegra y la ayudo a levantarse.

"¡Encontré la entrada!" Grito Angela desde los escombros de la casa donde estaba enterrado Julian, los siete se acercaron a lo que parecía un agujero gigante y descendieron lentamente.

Al terminar el túnel y llegar a la cámara principal de la casa Hermione se encontró sin palabras, junto a la casa había un enorme agujero que llegaba hasta la ciudad subterránea y a la orilla podía ver a un grupo de gente.

Los Mage descendieron justo al lado del grupo de gente y entre todos ellos Hermione pudo distinguir a su esposo y su cabellera roja.

"¡Ron!" Grito Hermione y corrió a los brazos de su esposo.

"¡Cariño!" Ron la abrazo con mucha fuerza "Estaba tan preocupado, Héctor se volvió malo de repente y el…el mato a…" Hermione le dio un beso a su esposo y le impidió continuar.

"Lo sé Ron, lo sé, por ahora me alegra que estén bien pero…" Hermione volteo y vio como Allegra se acercaba lentamente a su madre, Rose, que estaba en el piso llorando.

Hermione escucho como la madre de Allegra le susurraba unas palabras al oído y esta se unía a su madre en el piso, al parecer era cierto lo que había dicho Julian y Nightmare había matado a Jesús.

"¿Mato a alguien más?" Pregunto Hermione a su marido.

"Solo a Jesús" Ron dudo unos segundos antes de preguntar, Hermione lo miro a los ojos y eso le dio el valor a su marido para hablar "¿Qué paso arriba Hermione? Escuchamos muchas explosiones pero nada más"

"La ciudad está destruida" Hermione trago saliva y continuo "Todos los que estaban en la superficie ahora están muertos"

Ron no fue el único en escucharlo, al parecer todos los demás presentes también la escucharon y el silencio reino, era horrible e ilógico pensar que en tan poco tiempo algo tan monstruoso y horrible pudo haber ocurrido.

"¡Vengan a ver la televisión Muggle!" Silvana entro corriendo y se encontró con los seis Mage "¿Dónde demonios estaban?"

"Cállate Silvana y atiende a Julian que está muy malherido" Hermione le señalo un bulto cubierto con una manta que parecía moverse, Silvana corrió a ayudar a Julian mientras los demás se dirigieron al cuarto de televisión.

La televisión mágicamente agrandada mostraba un titular de noticias que decía "Ataque a México revelado" y un sello que Hermione reconoció como el de la ONUM (Organización de las Naciones Unidas Mágicas)

"No…" susurro Hermione mientras un hombre trajeado entraba a escena, Hermione lo había visto antes, era el director general de la ONUM, Jude Lead.

"Buenas Tardes" hablo Jude "Como muchos han de saber hace menos de media hora la ciudad de México fue atacada y aun no tenemos ningún informe de la situación ya que los servicios de emergencia no han podido llegar a la ciudad"

"Antes que nada tengo que decirles una verdad, algo que se le oculto a la comunidad en general durante muchos siglos, los magos y brujas existen, son reales, la comunidad mágica decidió romper las leyes del secreto ante esta emergencia ya que hace pocos meses una clase de magos extremadamente poderosos fue revelado a la comunidad mágica y creemos fuertemente que uno de ellos ataco a la ciudad de México en solitario.

El Mundo se enfrenta a una época oscura, muchos de ustedes no creerán lo que les digo y pensaran que es una broma pero no es más que la verdad, la comunidad mágica existe y siempre ha estado ahí, y ahora la comunidad mágica y la comunidad no mágica se enfrentan a un peligro mas allá de su imaginación, ambos se enfrentan a…"

"¡A Mí!" la cámara que enfocaba a Jude volteo drásticamente y enfoco a Nightmare el cual llevaba el Bo en una mano y justo en la punta de este estaba la cabeza de un hombre.

"Salga ahora mismo" Varios agentes se acercaron a él apuntándole con pistolas, Nightmare simplemente sonrió y las cabezas de los agentes explotaron bañando a la mayoría de los que estaba en ese lugar con sangre.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Jude.

"Nightmare, Yo fui el que ataco la ciudad de México y no te preocupes por los detalles, mate a todos y cada uno de los habitantes" Nightmare se acerco a Jude, lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Nightmare se sentó en su silla, se arreglo la camisa y el cabello y se dirigió hacia la cámara "Tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo, lo que vieron hoy fue una muestra de mi increíble poder, todo lo que ustedes creían, todos sus sueños se acaban ahora, matar a 20 millones de personas en tan solo diez minutos no es nada comparado con lo que puedo hacer en realidad"

"Así que les daré una amenaza, tienen una semana antes de que destruya otra ciudad y para hacer esto interesante, la ciudad que mate mas magos y brujas quedara exenta de el ataque, ya lo saben, tienen una semana de vida, jajaja" La cámara se desconecto y dejo de transmitir la señal.

Nadie dijo nada por casi cinco minutos, Hermione estaba pensando en cómo detener esto pero ningún plan parecía viable, nada parecía estar bien, todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

"Esto está peor que nunca, no existe nada que podemos hacer" Dijo Allegra, Hermione se sorprendió al oírla ya que no la había visto venir con ellos.

"Ustedes son…patéticos" La débil voz de Julian entraba por la habitación, Silvana lo ayudaba a entrar como apoyo ya que estaba muy mal herido.

"¡Ya cállate imbécil!" Grito Hermione

"Ustedes son cobardes…si Rangel o Potter estuvieran aquí ellos no se quedarían cayados, ellos pelearían aunque fuera una causa perdida…Potter peleo contra mi sabiendo que no tendría oportunidades y Rangel ataco a Shadow sin ninguna esperanza… ¡Ustedes son patéticos!" Julian no pudo seguir hablando y se desplomo.

"Tu eres un imbécil, un cobarde que no se enfrento a su padre" Hermione se acerco a Julian lentamente mientras le susurraba de una manera amenazadora "Pero me temo que tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí pensado que pasaría" Hermione se volteo y le hablo a los demás.

"Harry esta desaparecido y posiblemente muerto, Héctor ahora está del otro lado y no tenemos a nadie más, debemos de resolver este asunto cuanto antes y resolver los cabos sueltos".

"¿Por dónde empezamos?" Pregunto Angela.

"La carta de mi Hermano" Angela hablo casi en un sollozo "Las dos, en ellas nos daba instrucciones"

"Es verdad" Hermione dio un chasquido con los dedos y las dos cartas aparecieron en sus manos, comenzó a leer la primera y lo que primero pudo leer fueron las palabras "La Guardiana" un nudo se formo en su estomago así que decidió dejar ese tema para después y siguió leyendo y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"La Profecía, debemos reunirla, no sé porque pero siento que es importante" Dijo Hermione.

"Yo también siento lo mismo, como si hubiera algo significante o algo de vida o muerte pero ¿Por qué?" hablo Viktor.

"Porque la magia se los dice" se burlo Silvana "Los Mage tienen la capacidad de sentir magia de alto nivel así que siendo objetos de un gran valor mágico no me sorprende que les llame la atención"

"¿Y entonces porque no podemos sentir las armas o la presencia de Sargeras?" Pregunto Fleur.

"Porque eso no es magia de alto nivel, eso es mas allá de lo que ustedes se imaginan, solo un gran Mage con todos sus sentidos abiertos podría sentir un poco del poder mágico que emanan" Se burlo Silvana mientras ayudaba a Julian a levantarse.

"Yo tengo algo" la voz de Rose se escucho a lo lejos, la viuda se acerco poco a poco a el grupo de Mage, abrió las manos y les entrego dos esferas relucientes que eran…

"¡Profecías!" Grito Hermione de asombro al verlas.

"Jesús y yo las reunimos, son las profecías de Tlaloc y de Salem" Rose se las entrego a Hermione y ella pudo ver los ojos rojos y la cara de tristeza de la bruja.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo Hermione mientras que Rose se alejaba otra vez y salía del cuarto

"Eso no es todo lo que conseguimos" La voz de Madame Maxime hizo que Hermione volteara, la alta mujer llevaba en sus manos otras dos profecías brillantes "El director de Durmstrang me dijo que lamenta no poder estar aquí pero que se reunirá con nosotros lo más pronto posible"

"Como puedes ver Hermione, no nos quedamos sin hacer nada" Esta vez era Luna Lovegood la que hablaba "Nosotros también hicimos algunas cosas en estos seis meses"

"Gracias a todos, pero creo que todo esto fue en vano ya que la profecía de Hogwarts debe de haberse destruido en la explosión de hace casi un año" Hermione recibió las oras dos profecías y las coloco sobre una mesa cercana.

"Teníamos esa duda así que le preguntamos a alguien pero porque no mejor le preguntas tu Hermione" Ron le lanzo el anillo de la resurrección a Hermione.

Ella lo tomo entre sus manos y pensó fuertemente en la persona a la que ella quería que apareciera pero para sorpresa de los demás presentes no era a quien ellos esperaban.

"¡Potter!" Grito un rostro parecido el de una serpiente en el cuerpo de un hombre alto, cubierto con una capa negra como la noche.

"Hola Tom" Dijo Hermione al ver a Voldemort lleno de ira.

"¿Qué quieres Sangre sucia?, acaso no fue suficiente que tu y el imbécil de tu hermano me derrotaran y dejaran salir a la bestia o ¿quieren causarle más destrucción al mundo?"

"Lo que quiero son respuestas Voldemort y creo que me las vas a dar" Hermione se acerco a Voldemort lentamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos "¿Donde está la profecía de Hogwarts?"

"Eres muy lista Potter, al parecer ya aprendiste a usar tu Legeremancia con tus poderes Mage, si sabes que estaba oculta en la Cámara de los Secretos ¿Por qué me preguntas de nuevo donde esta?" Voldemort la miro de forma desafiante, al parecer aunque estuviera muerto aun tenía mucho poder.

"Porque sospecho de que tú la moviste, descubriste el verdadero propósito de la cámara y sacaste la profecía para protegerla de Sargeras ¿o me equivoco?"

"Es verdad, cuando tuve al castillo bajo mi control regrese a la cámara para sacar la profecía de ese lugar, algo en mi me decía que si Sargeras atacaría un lugar seria Hogwarts así que no podía permitir que tomara la profecía, como ustedes saben yo fui el verdadero héroe de esta historia" Voldemort comenzó a reír.

"No existe héroes en este libro Voldemort, solo gente que quiere sobrevivir así que dime ¿Dónde está la profecía?" Hermione se acerco de forma amenazadora al espectro.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?, donde mas podría esconder una profecía valiosa sino en el mismo ministerio de magia, junto a las demás profecías" Después de decir esto Voldemort desaparecía ya que Hermione había dejado caer el anillo.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunto ron mientras levantaba el anillo.

"No lo sé, solo adivine, aunque es posible que la cámara de los secretos no se haya destruido era muy probable que la profecía ya no estuviera en ese lugar ya que mucha gente lo visito en los últimos años" Explico Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

"Ahora entiendo las altas medidas de seguridad del lugar, todo lo que nos ha pasado comienza a tener algo de sentido" Ron imito a Hermione y se sentó.

"¿De qué hablas Hermano?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Bueno, digamos que parece ser que todo lo que nos ha pasado a sido con una razón, visitamos la cámara de los secretos donde estaba encerrada la profecía, después hicimos que Voldemort regresara sin darnos cuenta y eso ayudo a que Sargeras no se liberara pero en lo contrario después destruimos los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y Sargeras se libero, visitamos la sala de las profecías y ahora sabemos el camino para llegar a la ultima profecía y las reliquias nos están ayudando a armar este rompecabezas" Ron termino de hablar y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla.

"En partes tienes razón, es como si alguien moviera los hilos a favor y en contra nuestra, es demasiado extraño" Reflexiono Hermione.

"No es tiempo de reflexionar lo que ha pasado, más bien debemos ver que haremos con los demás problemas que tenemos, más que nada Harry y Teddy" Dijo Fleur ya que al parecer seguía preocupada por su yerno.

"Con Harry no podemos hacer nada porque no sabemos ni en donde ni en que parte del tiempo esta, pero con Teddy sabemos cuando esta, podemos hacer algo" sugirió Viktor.

"¿A qué te refieres Viktor?" Pregunto Angela quien había estado muy atenta a la conversación.

"Podríamos dejarle un mensaje a Teddy, uno que se habrá en unos veinte años en el futuro donde está el, así podríamos advertirle de su no regreso y tratar de solucionar aunque sea eso" Respondió Viktor.

"Buena idea, podríamos hacer el encantamiento hoy y esperar resultados, ahora lo siguiente en la lista de cosas que hacer de la sociedad es completar esta profecía y para eso tenemos que ir a Londres" Sugirió Quinn.

"Es verdad, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de usar magia que llame la atención, si queremos llegar a Inglaterra debemos hacerlo por medios no mágicos y ahora que la ciudad está completamente destruida la única opción que tenemos es caminar" Hermione se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el enorme cuarto.

"No podemos caminar hacia Londres, es demasiado lejos y tendremos que cruzar un océano para llegar a Inglaterra, ¡Debemos tomar medios mágicos para llegar!" Angela se levanto de inmediato de su asiento.

"No, no debemos llamar la atención ni de Sargeras ni de Nightmare, podría ser muy peligroso si ellos nos sienten cerca de Londres, podríamos desatar la destrucción de la ciudad y de la profecía" Hermione no se levanto, solo miro a Angela con seriedad.

"Pero necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible a Inglaterra, no podemos demorarnos y dejar que Nightmare destruya otra ciudad mientras nosotros viajamos cómodamente, debemos llegar lo antes posible para evitar más muertes" Quinn se levanto al igual que su amiga.

"Estoy de acuerdo, debemos llegar lo antes posible" Viktor apoyo a las dos chicas.

"Bien, veo que son mayoría así que está decidido, mañana iremos a Londres volando, tomaremos la profecía y regresaremos lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto Hermione y los otros cuatro Mage asintieron, no sabía si Allegra estaría de acuerdo pero eso no importaba ahora.

"Me encargare del hechizo para mandarle un mensaje a Teddy, mientras tanto necesitamos descansar, todos" Viktor se levanto y salió del cuarto mientras que Fleur, Bill, Silvana, Julian, Quinn y Angela lo imitaban.

Hermione se levanto, camino junto con Ron y los dos se encaminaron hacia su cuarto en silencio, ninguno de los dos se volteo a ver, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

Las peores pesadillas de Hermione se hicieron realidad en tan solo unas pocas horas, el secreto se rompió, la muerte de millones, el miedo, la destrucción, todo eso se había juntado para atormentar a la humanidad, ahora el mundo se acercaba a su época más oscura donde el sol no brillara y la muerte será algo que paso todo el tiempo.

Por eso tienen que hacer algo, por eso la sociedad no se puede quedar atrás, ellos tienen que luchar no solo por los magos, sino por la humanidad entera que existe, que existió y que existirá, ese es el destino de los Mage.

--------------------------------------------------

Recuerden, dejen sus Reviews sobre el capitulo.


	16. La Ultima Profecia

Como recibí varias críticas furiosas (una amenazado en cortarme alguna parte de mi cuerpo) voy a actualizar, lo siento, estuve ocupado con la escuela (Ser ingeniero no es fácil) y unos proyectos alternos, si a alguien le interesa ver en que me distraje pueden visitar **.com/thepremierguy** y ver que hice para distraerme tanto (ADVERTENCIA: el humor que verán en esa pagina puede gustarles o no, si les gustan las criticas cómicas, los chistes cortos o los doblajes de series adelante) y por cierto, pueden verme en el canal (Mi verdadero rostro)

------------------------

Era de noche y el mar estaba tranquilo, no había ni una ola ni una ráfaga de viento que pudiera alterar su estructura, era casi sobrenatural e insólito, un espectáculo maravilloso que solo podía ser creado por algo o alguien, alguien terrible.

Sargeras estaba flotando a más de un kilometro del mar tranquilo, su mirada estaba puesta en el agua como si estuviera observando algo, llevaba varios días sin moverse solo observando, solo observando cómo su plan comenzaba a andar.

Al fin después de varias horas levanto la cabeza y observo como un punto brillante en el horizonte comenzaba a acercarse a él a toda velocidad, Sargeras levanto su mano en dirección al bólido y espero a que este llegara hacia donde estaba el.

Lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego se encamino hacia él a toda velocidad y justo cuando iba a chocar con Sargeras se detuvo violentamente.

"Eres un imbécil" le dijo Sargeras a la bola de fuego que pronto se apago para revelar que era un hombre

"Yo solo hice lo que tú no te atreviste a hacer padre" Nightmare salió de las llamas con el Bo de Aratorn en sus manos.

"Antes que nada tengo que verificar algo" Sargeras acerco su pulgar a la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente de Nightmare, este intento moverse pero una fuerza se lo impidió y Sargeras coloco su pulgar en la cicatriz pero no le hizo nada.

"Quítame tus manos de encima, y ¿Qué demonios le pasa a m cuerpo?" Nightmare seguía sin poder moverse incluso después de que Sargeras retiro su pulgar.

"Eres una parte de mi alma, tengo control total sobre ti y tuve que hacer eso para ver que no fueras Rangel, con el poder que tienes ahora es suficiente para darme pelea…por ahora" Sargeras se alejo flotando lentamente mientras le permitía a Nightmare volver a moverse.

"Como sea, aunque me puedas controlar yo seguiré destruyendo las ciudades que me plazcan y matando a quien yo quiera…"

"¡Excepto a alguien de la sociedad!" Sargeras se dio la vuelta violentamente y empezó a ahorcar a Nightmare con su mente "No me importa a quien mates simplemente no mates a nadie de la sociedad, ellos son míos"

"Lo que tú quieras…aunque creo que aun así me sería imposible matar a Rangel…ya que estoy en su cuerpo" Gimió Nightmare.

"No te acostumbres, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano abandonaras el cuerpo para formar el tuyo, uno más fuerte" dijo Sargeras mientras soltaba a Nightmare

"No lo creo, estoy usando un hechizo para consumir el alma de Rangel, su conciencia está ocupada así que será fácil matarlo lentamente desde adentro" Nightmare empezó a reír pero Sargeras no lo siguió.

"Como quieras, al final tu sufrirás" Sargeras se precipito rápidamente al vacio seguido de Nightmare y justo antes de chocar con el agua se detuvo.

"¿Y qué haces aquí? Si se puede preguntar" Pregunto Nightmare ignorando la mirada fría de Sargeras.

"Solo observando mi plan en acción, pronto mis esclavos encontraran lo que he estado buscando por milenios y al fin no tendré limites" Sargeras levanto su mano en símbolo de triunfo.

"¿La original?"

"Así es, ahora lárgate a hacer lo que quieras, prefiero estar solo"

"Estúpido" Nightmare no pudo decir nada mas ya que Sargeras lo había golpeado en el estomago, lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo varios kilómetros de distancia

"No debiste haber matado al padre, se nota que tome la parte más estúpida de mi alma para crearte".

--------

Hermione no podía dormir, hace un par de horas había tenido relaciones con Ron para darse la bienvenida mutuamente pero ni eso la había ayudado a dormir, las imágenes tan horribles de lo que había pasado arriba la atormentaban, los cuerpos, la sangre y él, el hombre con quien estuvo la primera vez, un líder y un gran amigo para ella era ahora una bestia asesina sin sentimientos, con un poder devastador.

Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su esposo, se puso una bata y salió al comedor pero al llegar se llevo una sorpresa.

"Pensamos que nunca vendrías" le dio la bienvenida Allegra quien estaba con todos los demás Mage, inclusive estaban Silvana y Julian.

"Al parecer no soy la única que no puede dormir" Hermione se sentó al lado de Viktor.

"Estábamos pensando sobre eso" Quinn señalo las cuatro profecías encima de la mesa del comedor.

"Entrar a Londres es peligroso, ahora que somos los enemigos número uno del planeta, no creo que nuestros poderes sean capaces de cubrir nuestros verdaderos rostros y sumado con las capacidades de los análisis humanos" Comento Angela muy preocupada.

"Yo no estaría preocupado en los humanos o los magos, el verdadero peligro para ustedes es Nightmare, si él los detecta puede matarlos a todos" Julian hablaba difícilmente y lo hacía con dolor.

"Aun así tenemos que ir, esta profecía puede ser la clave que determine lo que pueda pasar, sin eso no tendremos esperanzas…las pocas que tenemos" Fleur agacho la cabeza.

"Ya mande el mensaje, se supone que debe abrirse dentro de veinte años para que Teddy lo reciba, es la forma de saber donde esta Harry y eso sería una gran ayuda" dijo Viktor

"Mañana tenemos que ir por esa profecía, cueste lo que cueste" Hermione tomo su lugar como líder, los demás solo se limitaron a mirarla.

"Un consejo, que no les preocupe infiltrarse, entren destruyendo todo y salgan lo más rápido que puedan, no se detengan por nada en absoluto" Aconsejo Julian mientras se levantaba "Tal vez no duerma pero necesito recostarme" Julian comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras que Silvana lo ayudaba.

El silencio reino por varios minutos en el comedor, nadie sabía que decir, múltiples ideas, miedos y preocupaciones cruzaban por la mente de Hermione mientras veía como sus amigos deberían estar pasando por lo mismo.

Después de una hora uno por uno comenzaron a levantarse y se retiraron, ninguno pensaba dormir pero simplemente el hecho de estar con ellos era doloroso, cada uno se culpaba por la tragedia que había pasado ya que no pudieron detenerlo, el sentimiento de impotencia era grande en todos ya que con solo el pensamiento Nightmare podía derrotarlos

Los ojos…todo estaba en esos ojos sin vida, fríos y sin ningún brillo, no importaba que la cicatriz de rayo de Héctor estuviera afuera o que su voz fuera diferente, esos ojos son los que delatan que el ya no está en su cuerpo, sino algo más oscuro.

--------

"¿Ya están todos listos?" Pregunto Hermione

"Si" Respondieron todos al unisonó

"Bien, salgamos con cuidado" Los 6 Mage volaron por el techo y salieron con cuidado, la ciudad seguía desierta de personas aunque varios animales carroñeros habían logrado llegar a la ciudad, los 6 volaron lo más alto que pudieron hasta perderse entre las nubes y rápidamente se encaminaron hacia Inglaterra.

Tardaron treinta minutos en llegar a suelo londinense y sin esperar los seis bajaron rápidamente hacia un callejón para no ser descubiertos y al parecer sirvió, pronto todos se cubrieron los rostros y salieron a la calle.

Londres había cambiado mucho en los últimos seis meses, muchos locales estaban cerrados y la gente que estaba en las calles era muy misteriosa, todos estaban cubiertos del rostro y llevaban largos abrigos y capas.

"Algo malo está pasando" Susurro Viktor a las demás mientras que avanzaban por la calle.

"No seas paranoico Krum, no va a pasar nada" lo regaño Angela.

"No estés tan segura Angela, mira" Allegra señalo a una multitud la cual perseguía alguien.

"No la dejen escapar, es una de ellos" grito alguien de la multitud

"Rápido, muévanse" grito alguien más.

La multitud estaba persiguiendo a una bruja, Hermione y los demás podían sentir el poder mágico emanando de la muchacha mientras que corría justamente hacia ellos y justo cuando paso en frente de los Mage ella tropezó y la multitud la alcanzo.

"Vas a morir Fenómeno, tu y todos los de tu raza" Un hombre saco un arma y la apunto a la cabeza de la bruja y justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar el arma se volvió de arena.

La mano de Hermione estaba extendida en dirección a donde solía estar el arma, el hombre se alejo corriendo mientras que otros en la multitud disparaban sus armas pero Quinn fue lo suficientemente rápida y detuvo las balas en el aire.

"Muy bien, nuestro plan de entrar furtivamente fallo" dijo Angela mientras que ayudaba a levantarse a la bruja

"Rápido, todos muévanse hacia el ministerio mientras tanto tu" Hermione se dirigió a la bruja "sal de la ciudad lo más rápido que puedas y llévate a quien puedas rápido"

La chica solo asintió y se fue corriendo mientras que los 6 Mage se dirigían en la dirección contraria, todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos se alejaban rápidamente ya que el rumor se esparció rápidamente de que ellos eran brujos y posibles Mage.

Llegaron a la cabina de teléfono y no se preocuparon por entrar, la destruyeron y volaron todo el camino hacia abajo hasta el lobby del ministerio de magia, de repente una ráfaga de hechizos estuvo a punto de impactarles pero Angela había convocado un escudo que rechazo todos.

"¡Ignórenlos y sigan hacia la sala de las profecías!" Grito Hermione y los demás le hicieron caso.

Llegaron a los elevadores, rápidamente quitaron uno y lo lanzaron para bajar rápidamente hasta el último piso, al llegar Hermione no se preocupo por abrir puertas y las voló con su magia y entraron al cuarto giratorio pero justo antes de que empezara a girar ella abrió todas menos una y entraron justo a la sala de las profecías.

"Una de estas debe ser" Señalo Quinn al ver las miles de profecías que se encontraban en el lugar.

"La profecía que buscamos es especial, no se puede romper a menos de que este cerca de las otras 4, mi madre me lo explico ayer después de lo que paso" Explico Allegra.

"Entonces tenemos que romperlas para saber cuál es, eso es simple" Fleur camino delante de los demás Mage, levanto sus manos y las golpeo una con otra produciendo una enorme onda que rompió todas las profecías.

El cuarto se lleno de miles de murmullos y de figuras blancas por casi un minuto hasta que la ultima profecía se extinguió y el cuarto permaneció en silencio.

"Ahora solo tenemos que usar el hechizo Accio para obtener la única profecía que sirve" dijo Hermione y levanto la mano, se concentro fuertemente en una profecía por unos segundos hasta que una esfera de cristal voló a su mano.

"Excelente" dijo Quinn al ver que la profecía era la correcta ya que las profecías al tacto de un Mage brillaban rojo intenso

"Ustedes no van a ningún lado" la voz de un hombre venia de la espalda del grupo, Hermione volteo lentamente y vio como Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba de pie con más de 200 magos apuntándoles con varitas.

"No entiendes Kingsley, te lavaron el cerebro, les lavaron el cerebro a todos para que estén en nuestra contra" Hermione se acerco lentamente al ministro

"Después de lo que paso ayer es bastante obvio lo que son ustedes y no me importa que el tal Rangel se les haya separado, no permitiré que maten a más personas" Kingsley no bajo la varita ni cuando se acercaba Hermione.

"Kingsley, te conozco desde que era una niña hace más de veinte años, confió en ti plenamente y sé que eres un excelente brujo así que antes de que hagas nada al menos permite que te explique" Hermione se puso justo delante de la varita de Kingsley, este dudo por unos segundos pero al final hizo un gesto de aprobación y Hermione continuo.

"Los Mage son parte de un grupo llamado La Sociedad de Los Mage, encargada de defender al mundo ante la amenaza del señor de la Oscuridad Sargeras, el es capaz de envenenar la mente de las Brujas y los Magos para que crean cualquier cosa y el a diferencia de nosotros no se detendrá a hablar con ustedes y los mataría al instante"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, los magos no bajaron sus varitas y los Mage no se movieron ni siquiera un centímetro por mucho tiempo hasta que Kingsley abrió la boca y hablo.

"¿Entonces que le paso a su compañero?, Destruyo una ciudad de 20 millones en minutos ¿Por qué hizo eso si se supone que son protectores?"

"Porque él esta poseído por Sargeras, el ya no controla sus acciones" esta vez era Allegra quien respondía.

"¿Por qué, porque ahora me dicen esto, porque hasta ahora quieren limpiar su nombre si llevamos poco menos de un año buscándolos?"

"Porque ahora estamos desesperados, esta profecía es la única esperanza que tenemos para ganar esta batalla, tu lo viste bien Kingsley ya que si no hacemos algo el planeta será destruido y todo será un enorme océano de sangre" Hermione miro decidida a Kingsley

"Suponiendo que te creo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Kingsley no bajo la varita.

"Evacua la ciudad ahora, no tienes más de diez minutos antes de que llegue el" Hermione Volteo al techo a un lugar especifico

"¿Quién?" Pregunto Kingsley aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Rangel poseído, se acerca a toda velocidad"

Kingsley dudo por solo unos segundos pero después de pensarlo bajo su varita y los demás magos lo imitaron "¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?"

"Vamos a detenerlo y a darte tiempo, por eso también quiero que te lleves esto" Hermione levanto la mano de Kingsley y le dejo la profecía en la mano la cual dejo de brillar al instante "Si algo nos pasa y no regresamos quiero que por favor llegues a lo que queda de la Ciudad de México y busques la ciudad subterránea, encontraras gente que te recibirá y te explicara mejor las cosas"

"Aun no creo en ti pero tengo que proteger a mi gente, voy a hacer lo que me pides pero no esperes mas porque para mí sería mejor que no regresaran, sigo pensando que son una amenaza" Kingsley y los demás magos desaparecieron al instante.

"¿Tendremos alguna oportunidad en contra del?" Pregunto Viktor con un hilo de voz.

"Ninguna, lo único que podemos hacer es dar tiempo para que escapen, lo único que podrá salvar nuestras vidas es un milagro" Los seis Mage desaparecieron en un instante listos para lo que fuera a lo que se fueran a enfrentar.

------------------------------------

El caos azotaba la ciudad, todos corrían desesperados para escapar de la terrible batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, las explosiones eran increíbles y todo tipo de hechizos volaban en todas direcciones.

Hermione, Fleur, Viktor, Allegra, Angela y Quinn se enfrentaban a Nightmare sin ninguna oportunidad, ni los seis meses de duro entrenamiento por seis son capaces de detener el poder de Héctor por diez.

"Patéticos, seis meses entrenando con los mejores y no son capaces de tocarme ¿Cómo demonios ustedes pueden ser la esperanza de la humanidad?" Nightmare rechazo un hechizo que le mando Quinn y golpeo en la cara a Viktor.

"¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre!" Allegra activo su Sharingan y se lanzo en combate, su velocidad y reflejos aumentaron tanto que con su rabia logro darle un golpe en la cara a Nightmare.

Lentamente su rostro regreso a su lugar normal pero su expresión cambio de una mirada egocéntrica a una mirada furiosa, levanto la mano y golpeo a Allegra con fuerza en la cara obligándola a caer a gran velocidad varios metros.

"Suficiente de esto, necesito más espacio para luchar" La energía mágica se concentro fuertemente en un punto hasta que la hizo estallar, la explosión tenía un poder destructivo enorme y mando a volar a todos los Mage mientras destruía muchos edificios y dejo un cráter enorme.

Cuando la explosión finalizo Nightmare descendió lentamente y camino amenazadoramente hacia los Mage, el quería disfrutar este momento porque aunque Sargeras le haya prohibido matar a los Mage el ya no le importaba, él quería ver como su sangre salía de sus cuerpos, él quería ver sus miembros volando en varias direcciones, el quería verlos muertos.

Llego con Allegra y la levanto del tobillo, la miro de arriba a abajo atentamente ya que parte de su ropa se había desgarrado, la hizo girar y la sujeto del cuello a la altura de su rostro y la beso pero no un beso de amor, uno de excitación y de deseo ya que después de lo que él iba a hacer ya no podría hacerlo más.

La dejo caer y levanto la mano, listo para darle el último golpe "Prepárate para morir, hermana"

"Bastardo…" Susurro Allegra mientras que la mano de Nightmare se encendía con un rojo fuego violento y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final el fuego se detuvo y Nightmare se puso de rodillas, gritando de dolor.

"¡No, no, no, no!" Grito Nightmare mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerza y su nariz sangraba demasiado, nadie entendía que estaba pasando.

Hermione se levanto lista para atacar a Nightmare pero se detuvo, alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, ese alguien era…

-------

Y eso es todo por ahora, gracias a las agresivas amenazas de un usuario (Tu sabes quién eres) dejare este momento traumático para otra ocasión

Prometo actualizar un poco seguido ya que ahora las cosas se complican mas ya que como algunos sabe estoy estudiando mi ingeniería y eso es difícil.


	17. Mental

"Héctor, ¿Estas bien?"

Héctor se encontraba en el piso de una enorme habitación llena de gente con ropa blanca, levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el también llevaba ropa blanca y que al parecer se había caído de una silla.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era una sombra negra envolviéndolo, el poder de la oscuridad en él lo dómino por completo y había perdido la batalla pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente.

"Héctor, ¿Estas bien?, comenzaste a convulsionarte" Un hombre con traje negro lo ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Héctor confuso.

"Estas en el Centro de recuperación Tlaloc, has estado aquí por mucho tiempo y estabas contando al grupo tus últimos sueños sobre como lo que tu llamas "tu lado oscuro" te intentaba poseer" el hombre de negro le señalo a varios hombres sentados en un círculo, todos llevaban trajes blancos y la mirada perdida.

"¿Sueño?, Eso no fue un sueño" Héctor sacudía su cabeza tratando de recordar.

"Héctor tranquilízate" el hombre intento poner su mano en el hombro de Héctor pero este lo quito de inmediato.

"No me voy a tranquilizar, me largo de aquí" Héctor intento buscar la salida pero un par de hombres más altos que el cerraron su camino.

"No podemos dejar que avances mas Hec, lo siento pero tienes que regresar" dijo uno de ellos.

"Si no te quitas te quito yo" espero unos segundos pero siguieron sin moverse "Bien" Héctor coloco su mano enfrente de uno de los guardias e intento usar su magia pero no paso nada, el guardia tomo su mano y lo sometió rápidamente, Héctor intento defenderse pero una inyección lo durmió.

* * *

Héctor despertó en un cuarto pequeño, estaba amarrado de pies y manos a una gran cama con sabanas blancas, el cuarto solo tenía una ventana en lo más alto con barrotes que apenas dejaban entrar la luz, las paredes eran completamente grises y sin decoraciones a excepción de un pequeño mueble con libros de lo que parecía ser la saga de Harry Potter de la Muggle J.K. Rowling y en una esquina del cuarto estaba su hermana, Allegra quien parecía mucho más joven de lo normal.

"Allegra, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Pregunto Héctor.

"En verdad no recuerdas nada, supongo que tendré que explicarte" Allegra se levanto de la silla y se sentó junto a su cama, coloco su mano en el cabello de su hermano y empezó a jugar con sus risos "Tú estás enfermo Héctor, de tu cabeza"

"Se que a veces peleamos pero esto es ridículo, tu sabes que no estoy enfermo así que ahora quítame estas ataduras anti magia" Héctor intento moverse pero fue inútil.

"Deja de decir eso, no son ataduras anti magia, son simples ataduras Héctor, tú no tienes magia y nunca la tuviste" Allegra estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

"No, eso no es cierto, soy un Mage y tu también, me entrene con los mejores maestros de todo el mundo y llevo muchos años dando clases en Tlaloc de…"

"¡Deja de decir eso, todos son mentiras Héctor, tus maestros son todos sacados de series japonesas y americanas y tu mundo de fantasía es un libro para niños, solo tienes dieciocho años y ya creaste una vida ficticia!...igual que papa" Allegra rompió en llanto.

"¿Papá?, ¿Qué le paso a papá?" Héctor intento hablar lo más calmado posible para no alterar a su hermana más de lo que ya estaba.

"Tu heredaste su enfermedad, el al igual que tu crea realidades alternativas solo que tu lo desarrollaste muy joven y el ahora está encerrado al igual que tu" Allegra se controlo para no llorar mas.

"Esto no puede ser, yo recuerdo una vida, un lugar, villanos, una esposa" De repente Héctor recordó algo "¿Dónde está Quinn?"

"Ella no te quiere ver Héctor" Allegra se levanto "Después regreso, tu intenta descansar" y después de decir esto su hermana salió del cuarto y lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos.

No lo podía aceptar, no lo podía creer, el tenia recuerdos de una vida completa, de su entrenamiento con los grandes maestros, Quinn, Hermione, muchas mujeres, tenia recuerdos detallados de todo eso y ahora le decían que era una mentira.

"Eso no es posible, esto es un truco" Héctor cerro sus ojos e intento concentrarse en abrir sus ataduras pero nada entonces decidió forcejear para quitárselas pero era inútil, estaba completamente amarrado.

Se quedo mirando el techo por varios minutos, analizando la situación y viendo una manera de escapar ya que él sabía que habría una persona que lo ayudara, Quinn, ella sabria la verdad sobre qué está pasando aquí.

* * *

"¿Estas mejor Héctor?" Pregunto el Dr. Hertingam, el hombre de Negro.

"No estoy mejor, simplemente más calmado" Respondió Héctor de modo cortante.

"Desde tu episodio han pasado ya dos semanas, ¿has pensado bien las cosas?" El Doctor tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser su perfil.

"He pensado bien todo y aun sigo sin entender cómo es posible que tenga todos los recuerdos de una vida que se supone que no es real mientras que no tengo ninguno de la vida que es real"

"Eso es normal cuando eres mentalmente divergente, creas realidades alternas y te apegas tanto a ellas que puedes olvidar o aparentar olvidar tu vida real"

"¿Con recuerdos tan vivos y reales, con años de recuerdos?" Héctor casi se levanta de su asiento pero se contuvo

"Me temo que si, veras, la mente para escapar de la realidad crea una serie de recuerdos muy realistas con la ayuda del subconsciente y además bloquea tus recuerdos reales asiéndote creer que de repente apareciste de la nada en lo que mucha gente llamaría otra dimensión" El doctor Hertingam le paso su expediente a Héctor el cual estaba unido con un clip.

Héctor comenzó a leerlo, entre las notas estaban muchas cosas de lo que para él era su vida real, su relación con su esposa, el mundo mágico, los Mage, todo, todo estaba en esas hojas.

"¿Cómo fue posible que ideara tantos personajes y tantas situaciones?" Pregunto Héctor.

"No los creaste, los adaptaste, por ejemplo, el mundo mágico, Hogwarts y todo lo mágico viene de una serie de libros infantiles, tus maestros son personajes de series de televisión, el gran villano de tu historia y su historia vienen de un videojuego y la idea de los Mage lo leíste en lo que la gente llama un Fanfic, tu tomaste todo eso y lo uniste para crear tu mundo"

Héctor no hablo por un rato, se quedo leyendo su perfil ya que muchas de las cosas que decía eran ciertas, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas eran verdad, eso era demasiado perfecto.

"Creo que necesitas descansar mas" Hertingam se levanto "Te llevare al cuarto de recreo donde podrás ver la televisión y distraerte un poco"

"Como sea" Héctor le devolvió el folder al Doctor y lo siguió hasta el cuarto de recreo.

En el par de semanas que había estado en ese lugar Héctor aprendió varias cosas, al parecer era el año Dos mil Nueve y se encontraba en la ciudad de México, las cosas en el mundo al parecer pasaban como el las recordaba pero solo en el mundo humano y no tenía noticias del mundo mágico y mucho menos de su padre.

"Héctor" Una voz demasiado familiar lo llamo, Héctor volteo y vio como su padre se acercaba a él.

"Papá, que gusto me da verte" Héctor se acerco a abrazarlo.

"A mí también hijo" Su padre lo abrazo y se acerco a su oreja lo suficiente como para susurrarle "No te creas nada de lo que te digan, tu sabes quién eres"

"Qué bueno que se encuentren pero Héctor necesita relajarse Jesús" el Doctor los separo y tomo a Héctor del brazo y lo jalo hacia él.

"¡Te veré después hijo, recuerda lo que te dije ya que es lo que todo padre le dice a su hijo!" Su padre se despidió de él y camino en la dirección contraria.

"¿Qué te dijo tu padre?" Pregunto Hertingam cuando ya se habían alejado de Jesús.

"Que fuera obediente" mintió Héctor.

Llegaron al cuarto de recreo donde había varios libros, tres televisores, unos videojuegos y varios colores y papel blanco.

"En una hora mandare a alguien para que venga por ti, relájate" y con una sonrisa el Doctor salió dejando a Héctor solo con…

"¿Julian?"

"Hola Héctor" Julian se acerco a él pero no era el Julian que el recordaba, el fuerte Mage sin sentimientos capaz de hacer lo que sea por poder era ahora un chico un poco mayor que él, flacucho con lentes y frenos.

"Te ves…bien" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Héctor.

"Olvídalo, tú te ves mejor, oye, ¿quieres venir a ver la Premier de Harry Potter 6? la estrenan pronto y después nos traerán el DVD para verla" Este Julian parecía tener mucha energía y ser demasiado infantil.

"Está bien, vamos" Héctor lo siguió hasta un sillón y se sentó mientras que Julian prendía la televisión, en ella aparecieron bastantes conocidos para Héctor.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, los gemelos, todos, todos estaban mucho más jóvenes y caminaban por lo que parecía ser una alfombra roja y en el fondo de la pantalla se podía leer que era la Premier de la nueva película de Harry Potter.

Héctor no lo podía creer, ellos estaban afuera y eran actores, la historia de Harry Potter era solamente un libro y los humanos la hicieron película.

"¡No, esto no es cierto, no lo es, no, no, NOOOOOO!" Varios guardias entraron rápidamente al cuarto y sometieron a Héctor rápidamente, el se resistía pero era imposible liberarse, su fuerza no era la que el recordaba.

Lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo amarraron a la cama, Héctor decidió dejar de protestar y comenzó a trazar un plan para escapar ya que aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, no hasta que hablara con Quinn.

----

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Héctor había despertado en ese horrible mundo y su plan para escapar estaba listo, posiblemente habría perdido todos sus poderes cuando despertó pero su cerebro seguía igual de activo que antes y era lo único que necesitaba.

Al caer la noche se preparo, entro a su cuarto y los guardias cerraron con llave como cada noche mientras que el se acostaba en su cama listo para dormir pero él no durmió, simplemente cerro sus ojos y espero a que todos en el asilo mental se fueran a dormir.

Eran pasadas de las dos de la mañana y Héctor seguía repasando su plan, había robado dos clips para abrir sus cerraduras y se escabulliría por la puerta principal, él sabía que si las cosas no salían como él quería regresaría de todas formas al asilo pero en todos los escenarios él iba a escapar.

Con varios movimientos rápidos su cerradura se abrió rápido, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor a paso veloz. Llego a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas hasta que llego a la puerta del primer piso.

Lentamente coloco el oído en la puerta y al parecer había varios guardias al otro lado y eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Abrió con un golpe la puerta sorprendiendo a los cinco guardias que estaban conversando, rápidamente se acerco al más grande y con su palma logro romperle la nariz y tomar su macana, al segundo lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara con el pie noqueándolo también.

Los otros 3 se acercaron rápidamente pero Héctor ya tenía el control, había tomado ahora la otra macana del segundo guardia y con sus dos macanas golpeo las gargantas de los guardias tres y cuatro dejándolos sin la capacidad de hablar.

Y para acabar al quinto guardia le lanzo a la cara las dos macanas pero el las esquivo solo para encontrarse en el camino al puño de Héctor que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

"Ya no tengo mi magia pero aun puedo ganarles" Susurro Héctor mientras que esculcaba los bolsillos del tercer guardia el cual era el que cerraba su puerta y por lo que había visto Héctor el único con auto.

Salió como él lo había predicho por la puerta principal y comenzó a buscar el auto del guardia, no fue muy difícil porque él llevaba una semana entera memorizando cada detalle del auto para así no perder tiempo.

Lo encontró y subió al auto, rápidamente lo encendió y condujo hacia la salida y este punto era donde su escape se hacía público ya que el estacionamiento siempre estaba cerrado con una reja la cual ahora estaba volando por los cielos ya que hace unos segundos Héctor la había atravesado con su auto y ahora se dirigía hacia la casa de Quinn.

El recordaba bien el camino ya que ese lugar era idéntico a la Ciudad de México del dos mil nueve y si mal no recordaba Quinn tenía una casa un poco lejos de ahí, es la mejor opción para empezar a buscar.

Después de Veinte minutos llego a la casa de Quinn pero algo estaba extraño, la casa tenia los vidrios rotos y la puerta estaba entre abierta, Héctor dejo el automóvil y camino lentamente hacia la casa.

Entro a ella y vio que el interior estaba en peores condiciones que el exterior y un olor asqueroso dominaba en todo el lugar.

"¿Quinn?" Pregunto Héctor en voz alta mientras seguía buscando por toda la casa.

Espero más de un minuto y volvió a preguntar "¿Quinn?" Volvió a preguntar Héctor y esta vez tuvo respuesta.

"¿Quién pregunta por ella?" Una voz muy familiar le contesto desde un cuarto al fondo, Héctor se acerco lentamente hacia el cuarto.

"Soy Héctor, un amigo suyo" Respondió.

"¿Tu?, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de lo que hiciste?" Héctor esta vez más cerca reconoció la voz y supo en su corazón que era de Quinn.

"Quinn, necesito que me expliques que está pasando, todo está muy extraño y nadie recuerda nada sobre el mundo mágico" Héctor entro al cuarto que estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara, Quinn se encontraba de frente a la pared y el no la podía ver a los ojos.

"Eres un maldito loco, sigues con las mismas estupideces, tus mismas estúpidas fantasías que me costaron tanto ¡Tu y tu maldita locura me dejaron así!" Quinn se volteo rápidamente y Héctor pudo ver su rostro, estaba completamente desfigurado como si alguien lo hubiera quemado "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte de aquí antes de que te mate"

Héctor no se movió, seguía sin entender que estaba pasando "No, esto no es posible, esto no puede estar pasando" en medio del terror coloco sus manos en su cabeza mientras que seguía repasando sus recuerdos, no podía creer que todo lo que había vivido fuera más que una fantasía, una historia en su mente.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar más un grupo de policías entro a la casa y lo sometió al suelo, Héctor no opuso resistencia ya que su cuerpo no respondía, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Te lo dije Héctor, todo era una fantasía" La voz del doctor Dr. Hertingam resonó por toda su cabeza una y otra y otra vez y Héctor no la podía callar.

------------

Es increíble como las cartas furiosas de los fans llegan en el momento justo, el pasado 27 de noviembre termine el primer semestre de mi carrera de Ingeniería y justo ese día comencé este capítulo.

Aclaraciones:

ESTO NO ES SUPER CAMPEONES, la historia no paso en la mente de Héctor, si alguien sabe que está pasando póngalo en un review y se ganara un premio.

Ahora para el buen Phantom1812 que dijo que mi obra era un castillo a medio hacer pero que le gustaba (Que bueno que te gusto la primera parte, me alegro mucho). No creo que quieras mi alma ya que los capítulos de esta parte y la tercera parte que faltan están en mi cabeza y no en mi alma, no te preocupes, los recompensare con el final más emocionante para esta parte desde Luke soy tu padre.

No escribí en mucho tiempo por dos razones, uno por la carrera y otro porque estuve en un bache mental de escritor y la verdad no se me ocurría la forma de seguir, sabía que esta parte seria escrita pero simplemente no sabía cómo escribirla, ahora estoy claro y sé que voy a escribir para esta parte, algo que les va a encantar.


	18. La Luz al Final del Tunel

"¿Qué tan mal esta doctor?"

"Muy mal, no ha hablado en días desde su escape al parecer el choque de ver a Quinn ha hecho que su mente colapse en si misma, posiblemente aun siga tratando de comprender lo que paso"

"Doctor" Allegra vio por un momento a su hermano "Déjeme a solas unos minutos con mi hermano"

"Muy bien" el Dr. Hertingam salió del cuarto dejando a Héctor y a Allegra solos.

"¿Por qué no quieres hablar?" le pregunto a su hermano el cual le regreso una sonrisa.

"Porque es más divertido ver a los doctores intentando descifrar que me pasa en vez de decirles" Héctor coloco sus manos debajo de su nuca y tomo una posición mas cómoda.

"¿Y puedo saber qué te pasa?" Allegra se cruzo de brazos ante la actitud de su hermano.

"Imagina que de un día para otro te dice que toda tu vida, la que recuerdas, es una mentira" Héctor se levanto de su cama "Que todo lo que viviste fue una invención tuya pero lo mejor de este caso es que tienen pruebas para demostrártelo y te das cuenta de que toda tu vida es mentira, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu hermana?"

"No…no puedo imaginarlo" Allegra miro directo al piso.

"Eso es lo que me pasa hermana y no necesito a varios psiquiatras para que me lo digan, por ahora solo quiero estar solo con mis pensamientos" Héctor volvió a acostarse.

"Tienes que entender que todos queremos ayudarte hermano, todos aquí te queremos" Allegra se sentó al lado de su hermano en la cama.

"Esto es gracioso" Héctor soltó una pequeña risa "La Allegra que yo recuerdo era una mujer de la cual yo me preocupaba mucho, que yo tenía que cuidar además de que podría decirse que me golpearía si yo llegara a actuar de esa forma" Héctor toco la mejilla de su hermana de una forma cariñosa.

"Pero esta Allegra prefiere ayudarte con más cariño que golpes, lo necesitas hermano si quieres regresar con mamá y conmigo a casa" Allegra tomo la mano de su hermano.

"No sé si quiera regresar aun Allegra, no sé si quiero conocer a una madre nueva, a un mundo nuevo, tienes que entender que para mí es difícil olvidar lo que yo creía que era mi vida, y más cuando no tengo recuerdos de esta vida"

"Está bien, pero sigo pensando que es mejor que hables con los doctores" Allegra se levanto de la cama.

"Hermana" dijo Héctor.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Me podrías traer unos videojuegos, no quiero aburrirme mucho"

"Voy a hacer lo posible Héctor, nos vemos después" Y sin decir más Allegra salió del cuarto y Héctor pudo ver como una lagrima se resbalo de la mejilla de su hermana justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Héctor se hundió en sus pensamientos, aun le costaba trabajo comprender de que era una persona normal, de que no tenía la gran responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y de que ya no era alguien especial.

El nunca había intentado vivir como un humano en su vida imaginaria ya que siempre considero de que los humanos no podían cambiar el mundo de la forma en la que un mago o mejor aun un Mage podrían hacerlo y ahora que el en realidad era uno lo hacía sentir insignificante.

----

Allegra logro conseguirle la gran mayoría de sus videojuegos aunque solo los podía jugar una hora por semana eso no le molestaba ya que esa hora era lo necesario cada día.

Pero ese día las cosas cambiaron, Héctor estaba a la mitad de una muy emocionante partida de Futbol con Julian cuando de repente dejo de ver el monitor y pudo observar claramente a Julian pero no al que estaba a su lado sino al que recordaba, a ese mago terrorífico.

Después la escena cambio y se encontraba en su casa bajo tierra y al parecer tenia sometido a Julian en contra de la pared, la siguiente escena era el mismo atacando a su padre con lo que parecía ser un enorme hechizo verde muy poderoso, después pudo ver a todos los demás Mage paralizados enfrente de él y por ultimo pudo ver a Shadow con esa mirada fría que el recordaba.

De repente la escena regreso a la normalidad donde el Julian débil estaba celebrando un gol que acababa de marcar, Héctor no perdió más tiempo y fue corriendo con el doctor Hertingam.

"¡Tuve otra visión!" Grito Héctor en el mismo momento en el cual abría la puerta de la oficina del Doctor.

"Por dios" Hertingam se acerco a él y lo ayudo a sentarse "Relájate Héctor y cuéntame lo que viste"

"Pude ver…" a Héctor le faltaba el aliento y hablaba con dificultad "a mis padres, a Julian y a los Mage además de Sargeras…los vi a todos…y nada de lo que sucedía lo recordaba"

"Pero recuerdas todo lo de estas últimas semanas ¿verdad?" pregunto el doctor.

"Si" contesto Héctor "Todo lo que ha pasado esta claro y de hecho fue extraño ya que fueron como pequeños pedazos de recuerdo"

"Esto es lo que me temía" el doctor se levanto y comenzó a recorrer el cuarto "Al parecer tu condición empeora cada vez mas ya que tu mente sola está fabricando estos recuerdos, esto podría llevarte a perder la razón en cualquier momento"

"¿y qué podemos hacer doctor?" Pregunto Héctor bastante nervioso.

"Existe un tratamiento, muy invasivo pero ha dado una resolución satisfactoria en todos los casos con los que se ha probado" El doctor lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Lo quiero intentar, lo que sea para llevar una vida normal"

"Solo déjame advertirte Héctor que si el tratamiento es exitoso perderías todos los recuerdos de tu vida ficticia, todos"

Héctor guardo silencio por un minuto, después de todo aunque esos recuerdos no eran reales eran recuerdos después de todo, tenía una vida increíble donde había logrado mucho y aunque si quería tener una vida normal también quería esos recuerdos para que lo impulsaran a emular al Héctor de sus fantasías.

Después de otro minuto de deliberación Héctor llego a una conclusión "Esta bien, lo hare"

"Excelente" dijo Hertingam "Mañana mismo empezaremos el tratamiento, ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa"

----

Héctor no pudo dormir esa noche, tenía demasiado en la cabeza con el procedimiento del día siguiente y simplemente no lo dejaban descansar.

El sabía que todos sus recuerdos eran falsos, que no eran más que productos de su imaginación y de su enfermedad pero aun así eran sus recuerdos y se le dificultaba hacerse a la idea de que se tendría que desprender de ellos.

Sus recuerdos eran tan vivos como si realmente hubieran ocurrido, como cuando fue por primera vez a Tlaloc, cuando conoció a Quinn, su primera pelea con un Kudo y muchas cosas más, tantas cosas que estaban en su mente y que no quería dejar ir.

Pero por otro lado también quería una vida normal, él quería salir de ese horrible lugar y poder vivir tranquilo además ahora que no era un Mage ya no se tendría que preocupar de nada que pase con el mundo, ya no tendría que entrenarse para ser un héroe, ya no combatiría al mal, ya nada de eso tendría que hacer el.

De repente la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente, Héctor volteo para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que era su padre el que entraba sigilosamente a la habitación.

"Papá, ¿Qué estas…?" Héctor intento preguntar pero su padre le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"No hables, no quiero que se dé cuenta, solo escúchame" su papá le quito la mano de la boca y se sentó a su lado en la cama "Hijo, no debes de dejarte vencer, tienes que seguir luchando en contra del"

"Padre, decidí tomar el procedimiento para así tener una vida normal"

"Pero tu vida no es normal hijo, tu eres un Mage el cual tiene el destino del mundo en sus manos, tu eres la última esperanza de la comunidad mágica y además…"

"Cállate" grito Héctor lo más bajo posible "Eso es una mentira, soy un simple humano, no tengo poderes y nunca los tuve, todo es una fantasía"

"Tú no eres mi hijo" Jesús abofeteó a su hijo fuertemente en la cara "El hijo que yo conozco nunca se rinde ante nada, ni siquiera cuando era imposible ganar se rindió pero ahora mírate, tiras a la calle todo por lo que crees porque simplemente no puedes hacer algo"

"Ese era otro yo, ese era el Mage que imaginaba ser" dijo Héctor.

"No imaginabas, lo eras" De repente se pudo escuchar como mucha gente corría por el pasillo rápidamente "Tu eres el único capaz de quitarte el velo de la cara, tú tienes el poder para regresar a quien tú eras"

Rápidamente entraron cerca de cinco personas al cuarto y todas tomaron a Jesús y lo intentaron sacar, el en cambio no se rendía y seguía luchando "No pierdas esos recuerdos, esos recuerdos son mejores que la vida horrible que vas a llevar, ¡Tu eres especial!" Grito su padre mientras lo arrastraban hacia la salida.

"Lo siento Héctor, tu padre tuvo otro episodio, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Hertingam quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

"No se preocupe doctor, estoy bien" Mintió Héctor solo para darle gusto a Hertingam.

----

"Todo está listo para el procedimiento, los dejare solos unos minutos para que hablen" dijo Hertingam a los Rangel y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

Su madre y su herma se encontraban con él en un cuarto pequeño, los tres no hablaban nada ni se miraban, parecía como si tres desconocidos estuvieran en esa sala.

"Sigo pensando que después de este procedimiento ya no seré yo mismo" rompió Héctor el silencio.

"No digas tonterías Héctor, vas a ser el mismo de siempre solo que curado" le contesto Allegra.

"Si mis memorias se borran cambiare completamente, por ahora solo recuerdo mis fantasía y nada más, sin eso seré otra persona distinta"

"Y aunque seas una persona distinta te seguiremos queriendo" Dijo Rose la cual se levanto y abrazo a su hijo.

"Me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera aquí, me quería despedir de él" susurro Héctor a su madre.

"Ya lo veras después del procedimiento amor"

"Si, pero quería verlo como el Héctor que es Mage" pensó para sí mismo.

"Tú solo haz lo que te digan hermano" dijo Allegra con una sonrisa.

Héctor no contesto, simplemente se le quedo mirando a su hermana, el no podía creer que esta persona fuera su hermana o esta mujer su madre, simplemente eran personas completamente diferentes a lo que él quería, eran gente que no querían verlo luchar, querían que el cediera.

"Vamos" Los llamo Hertingam, Héctor se levanto y salió primero sin voltear a ver a su familia, siguió al doctor por un pasillo grande hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de operaciones.

Héctor entro y pudo ver una enorme maquina unida a lo que parecía ser una meza de operaciones, la maquina era al menos tan grande como Héctor y tenía muchas clases de cuchillas y taladros y en particular varios en el centro que estaban muy cerca de donde uno colocaba la cabeza.

"No te preocupes Héctor" El doctor Hertingam puso su mano sobre el hombro de Héctor "Todo va a estar muy bien"

"Está bien Doctor" Héctor se acerco a la maquina mientras que su familia entraba a una habitación con una ventana enorme que les permitía ver toda la operación.

Se acostó en la mesa de operaciones para iniciar el procedimiento y justo cuando su cabeza toco la mesa muchos pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza, el miedo y la angustia empezaron a invadir su cuerpo y no era por el procedimiento o por la enorme maquina arriba de su cabeza sino porque la idea de perder sus recuerdos era demasiado atroz para pensarla.

"Doctor, no creo poder hacer esto" dijo Héctor con una voz nerviosa.

"No te preocupes Héctor, no te pasara nada"

"No es eso, sino que no creo poder perder mis recuerdos"

"Pero no son reales" dijo Hertingam con una voz muy severa.

"Sé que no lo son pero muy dentro de mi quiero creer que si lo son y que alguna vez yo fui todo lo que recuerdo" Héctor intento levantarse pero Hertingam se lo impidió.

"Tú nunca fuiste nada de eso Héctor, acéptalo"

"Pero no quiero, prefiero tener eso a ser un don nadie" Héctor volvió a intentar levantarse pero esta vez Hertingam uso más fuerza para evitarlo.

"Vas a tomar ese procedimiento quieras o no" Hertingam comenzó a luchar fuertemente para que Héctor siguiera acostado.

"Claro que no, ¡Mama, Allegra, ayúdenme!" Grito Héctor.

"Hijo, tienes que rendirte" contesto Rose.

"Así es hermano, deja de pelear mas y ríndete" dijo Allegra con cierto brillo en los ojos.

"Podre no tener magia ni super poderes pero yo sigo siendo Héctor, un Mage y alguien que no se rinde ante nada" al decir esto Hertingam cayo varios metros hacia atrás como si una fuerza lo expulsara.

"Maldito seas" Gruño Hertingam.

"Podre haber llenado mi corazón de rencor y odio pero ahora veo bien las cosas, no necesito que nadie vea que soy especial para serlo, simplemente con que yo crea es suficiente, mientras yo nunca pierda la esperanza en mi mismo todo será posible" Y con estas palabras los ojos de Héctor se abrieron y pudo ver la verdad, una verdad que no veía desde hace muchos años.

"Eres un imbécil" Hertingam se levanto y camino hacia el, Héctor pudo ver en él todos los pensamientos que habían inundado su mente por muchos años, de hecho ahora se veía literalmente en Hertingam.

"No, lo que soy es alguien quien decidió salir de las sombras" Héctor hizo un movimiento con su mano y sus ropas cambiaron, llevaba su traje de fénix el cual ahora en vez de negro era blanco "Y ahora es tiempo de que salgas de mi mente Nightmare"

La escena se disolvió, el consultorio, su madre y su hermana se desvanecieron para que solo quedara un lugar completamente negro donde Héctor solo se podía ver a sí mismo y a Hertingam quien ahora se había transformado por completo en Nightmare.

"Pudiste haber tenido una dulce vida normal y tranquila, después de que te borrara los recuerdos iba a hacer que tuvieras una linda vida e inclusive pensaba en arreglarte a Quinn pero tuviste que arruinarlo todo" Nightmare saco su Bo negro y se preparo para atacar.

"Tú me hiciste ver la luz Nightmare y parece ser que aun se te olvida que estas en mi mente donde yo soy invencible" Héctor alzo su mano y un haz de luz surgió de ella que ilumino con claridad toda la sala, Nightmare comenzó a colapsar mientras que la luz lo iluminaba por completo, un enorme grito se escucho en la oscuridad y Nightmare exploto.

"Y pensar que estuviste a punto de perderte" La voz de su padre salía de la propia luz.

"Papá, ¡¿Esto que recuerdo es cierto?!" La mente de Héctor se empezó a llenar de recuerdos de lo que había hecho Nightmare con su cuerpo.

"Me temo que si hijo" Jesús apareció enfrente de Héctor.

"No" Héctor comenzó a caminar hacia atrás "No, NO" su mente colapsaba otra vez ante tal revelación "¡No!, no pude haber hecho esto" Héctor cayó de rodillas al recordar cómo había matado a su padre.

"No, tu no lo hiciste" Jesús se arrodillo junto a su hijo "Tu lo recuerdas hijo pero tú no lo hiciste, fue Nightmare y además ya lo tenía planeado, era la única forma de liberarte"

"¿Qué?, ¿Tu plan fue que te matara?" Héctor volteo a ver a su padre.

"Si, veras" Jesús se sentó a su lado "Yo sabía que si Nightmare te lograba controlar necesitarías ayuda para superarlo de nuevo así que decidí hacer un hechizo que me permitiera depositar mi alma en tu conciencia por un poco de tiempo para que no estuvieras solo"

"Pero aun así padre, tu vida no debía de haberse sacrificado, yo podía haber salido de esa fantasía"

"¿En serio? ¿Y que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera hablado contigo antes de que tuvieras el procedimiento?" Jesús abrazo a su hijo "La ultima labor de un padre es sacrificarse por su hijo"

"Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera dejado que ese odio y ese rencor nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"Lo importante es que aprendas de tus errores Héctor" Jesús tomo los hombros de su hijo "Debes de entender que el odio no te puede traer nada bueno"

"Lo sé padre" Héctor se levanto "Alimente a esta bestia por mucho tiempo y ahora se rebela contra mí, ahora con todo esto y sin su influencia puedo ver las cosas claramente y ver como mi odio y mi rencor contra Potter eran injustificados e infantiles.

Ahora sé que no necesito que todo el mundo me mire para ser quien soy, toda mi vida he querido que la gente me mirara como a Potter y al no tener eso me llene con tanto rencor pero ahora al ver lo que mi egoísmo ocasiono" Héctor no pudo continuar.

"Pero lo bueno es que puedes enmendar tus errores hijo y por eso me sacrifique, para que así tú puedas ayudar a salvar el mundo" Jesús se levanto al igual que su hijo.

"Esto me hizo ver que no necesito que alguien me diga que soy especial para serlo, solo tengo que creer en mí mismo y…"

"Y podrás hacer cualquier cosa hijo" Jesús abrazo a su hijo y ambos estallaron en lagrimas, sabían que iba a ser la última vez que se vieran.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho papá"

"Yo también hijo" Jesús se separo de Héctor "Bueno mi tiempo se acabo, es hora de que peles en el mundo exterior y lo salves"

"Claro que si padre" Héctor sonrió mientras que su padre se comenzaba a disolver.

"Confió en ti Héctor" y después de unos segundos su padre termino de desaparecer por completo en pequeñas esferas luminosas, estas comenzaron a girar de forma veloz alrededor de Héctor listas para transportarlo al mundo real.

"Voy a hacer que estés orgulloso de mi padre"

-----

Y listo por ahora mis pequeños niños desesperados, aquí tienen un capitulo emotivo y termino la primera saga explicativa, esta es de Héctor pero faltan dos sagas explicativas mas en las cuales explicare qué demonios les paso a otros dos personajes que no están y que están haciendo mucha falta (Al menos saben quién es uno de ellos).

También abro una convocatoria de Preguntas y Respuestas, si alguien quiere preguntar lo que sea sobre la serie hágalo ahora o calle para siempre.

En los próximos capítulos prometo contestar cualquier duda y por ahora ciao.


	19. Cicatriz

"¡Teddy!" Grito Hermione mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia el este.

Un rápido haz de luz paso enfrente de Hermione y fue a dar hasta Nightmare quien del golpe salió volando cientos de metros y fue a estrellarse a un edificio cercano.

El haz de luz dejo de brillar para revelar a Teddy el cual estaba muy cambiado. Su cabello había crecido hasta el hombre, sus ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas y al parecer ahora tenía más músculos.

"Perdón…por la tardanza" Dijo Teddy con muy poco aliento "Creo que eso fue todo lo que pude hacer"

"Veo que…recibiste mi mensaje" Viktor se acerco lentamente, al parecer estaba muy lastimado.

"Si…trate de venir antes pero no me dejaron, en cuanto recibí el mensaje viaje al pasado y vine lo mas rápido que pudo" suspiro Teddy.

"Eso quiere decir que sabes donde esta Harry ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Hermione mientras agarraba de los hombros a Teddy.

"Si, el mismo me lo dijo, Harry va a…"Teddy no pudo continuar porque el sonido de una terrible explosión lleno el lugar.

Nightmare venia caminando poco a poco hacia donde estaban los Mage y el Mitad Mage, rápidamente Hermione y Allegra intentaron ponerse en posición para pelear pero era inútil, sus heridas eran muy profundas.

"¡Corran todos!" Grito Viktor mientras que tomaba a Fleur de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse

Hermione se preparo para correr en la dirección contraria pero justo cuando se había dado la vuelta apareció Nightmare justo enfrente de ella.

Nightmare levanto su mano, al principio Hermione no entendía que pasaba pero después pudo ver como el Bo (que también había volado con la patada) regreso volando a máxima velocidad a su mano. Nightmare lo tomo pero algo extraño paso, el Bo negro como la noche comenzó a brillar y en pocos segundos volvió a su color dorado.

"Mucho tiempo sin verlos chicos" Esta vez no era Nightmare sino Héctor quien hablaba.

"¿En verdad eres tú?" Pregunto Hermione con un hilo de voz.

"Por ahora sí pero no podemos correr riesgos" Héctor tomo el Kudo de Hermione y lo transformo en una espada y se la dio a ella "Quiero que me atravieses con ella"

"¿De qué hablas?" Hermione estaba confundida por esta petición

"La única forma de acabar con él es esta, atácame con la espada" Héctor tomo la punta de la espada y la coloco a la altura de su ombligo.

"No, no lo puedo hacer Héctor, no puedo lastimarte" La mano de Hermione temblaba al igual que sus labios al hablar.

"¡Si no me atacas mucha gente más morirá, debes hacerlo!" grito Héctor.

"Héctor, espera, esa no es buena idea" dijo Teddy mientras se acercaba cojeando.

"Cállate Teddy, esto es por un bien mayor, vamos Hermione ¡Atácame!"

"No, no lo voy a hacer" Sollozo Hermione

"¡Vamos, ya mate a mi padre por un error, no quiero cometer otro!"

"¡No!" Grito Hermione.

"¡Déjamelo a mí!" Julian tomo la mano de Hermione y la empujo haciendo que la espada atravesara por completo a Héctor.

"¡No, estúpido!" Grito Teddy mientras corría hacia Héctor.

"Gracias Julian" Susurro Héctor mientras que Julian le sacaba la espada del estomago y él se desplomaba.

"Un placer Tío" Julian soltó la espada y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Hermione se arrodillo a llorar mientras que los demás observaban horrorizados como Héctor se encendía en llamas con sus últimas energías.

"¡No, Héctor, No!" Grito Quinn quien al presenciar este hecho desde lejos uso sus últimas fuerzas para llegar volando.

"Maldición, Maldición ¡Maldición!" Gruño Teddy mientras que se arrodillaba y comenzaba a golpear el suelo.

Por un largo minuto todos pudieron ver como Héctor se consumía por las llamas, impotentes vieron como se formaba una nube negra arriba de las llamas, poco a poco se hacía mas y mas densa de una forma muy sobrenatural.

"Maldito Julian" murmuro Teddy "Liberaste a la bestia de su jaula".

Y al decir la nube negra se abalanzó al suelo y choco contra el creando una nube de polvo que no los dejo ver nada.

Hermione, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, disipo la nube de polvo con sus poderes solo para presenciar algo horrible.

Nightmare estaba de pie, sin ningún rasguño, mirando a los demás con una sonrisa diabólica, su piel era gris como el concreto, su frente con la cicatriz de rayo y sus ojos eran rojo sangre.

"Gracias por eso, ahora ya no tengo ningún limitante" Rió Nightmare mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

"Aun estoy yo" Una voz surgió de las llamas las cuales ahora eran tan altas como un edificio, rápidamente se comenzaron a concentrar en el cielo hasta formar un Fénix el cual se precipitó en el suelo para depositar a alguien.

"Pero estas débil, no puedes conmigo" le dijo Nightmare a la figura envuelta en llamas.

"Estaré débil pero puedo contigo" Héctor salió de las llamas, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y parecía muy cansado, al parecer el renacer del Fénix lo había lastimado más que nunca.

"Eres un estúpido" Nightmare camino hacia Héctor "Si tan solo te hubieras quedado con la vida que yo te quería dar, hubieras sido feliz encerrado en mi mente, viviendo como humano y de hecho aun tendrías a tu padre, ahora lo único que vas a tener es muerte"

"Eso crees tú Nightmare" Dijo Héctor con una sonrisa arrogante

"Hablas como si supieras que va a pasar y déjame decirte que el futuro no está escrito en piedra" Nightmare llego hasta donde estaba Héctor y se preparo a atacarlo.

"Es verdad, no está escrito en piedra pero esta vez pasara lo que tiene que pasar" Héctor señalo hacia arriba "Mira"

Hermione también volteo, había una silueta en el cielo viendo como pasaban las cosas, justo un segundo después de haberlo visto esa silueta bajo rápidamente hacia la tierra y choco contra ella haciendo una gran onda de choque que tiro a todos los que estaban.

Hermione tardo muy poco en recuperarse, se levanto y vio un cráter enorme, corrió hacia el cráter y cuando estaba en el borde vio hacia abajo y vio un resplandor dorado.

Después pudo sentir como una poderosa Aura mágica lleno todo el lugar, esta aura, esta aura era tan familiar a Hermione que solo podía pensar en una cosa…

"¡Harry!" Grito Hermione mientras que el brillo ascendía por el cráter.

Harry Potter apareció flotando en el cráter, llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros, sus ropas parecían antiguas y estaban cubiertas por runas antiguas que brillaban como las estrellas de la noche, en su mano derecha llevaba lo que parecía ser una espada dorada que brillaba al igual que su túnica y el detalle más impresionante de todo eso era que en la frente de Harry no se encontraba ninguna cicatriz.

"¡Es tu fin!" Grito Harry y se abalanzo hacia Nightmare.

--

Al fin me di tiempo de acabar esta pequeña transición al siguiente relato.

Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño cameo de Harry al final, ya tendré tiempo de contar su historia.


End file.
